Pieces of A Collage
by Soapp
Summary: A tale of Clamp's Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles enter the world of Harry Potter. Previously, "Light in The Midst of Darkness."
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Burrow (Present)**

**Harry**

"Wake up Harry!" cried a voice, jolting me awake. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up groggily.

I was now alert, ready to move at any moment.

"Nothing, Dumbledore wants to talk to us" said Ron shrugging.

My eye twitched, Ron was lucky that I was too tired to be worked up. I sighed looking down at my watch, it was 2 AM. This better important I thought looking at the warm bed I had just gotten out of.

"It's got to be something good, mum already has snacks out" said Ron as we went down the stairs.

"Good evening Harry" said Dumbledore in his usual cheerful mood. I couldn't decide wither to be annoyed or impressed (that he was still awake, how old he is anyways).

"Good Evening" I said half-heartedly. I looked around the kitchen and noted that the whole burrow was up.

"Come take a seat beside Ginny dear" said Mrs. Weasley guiding me to the end of the table.

"Hey" I said conversationally as I sat down.

Ginny turned my direction and nodded. She was as quiet as usual and didn't reply. Mrs. Weasley placed a steaming cup of hot tea in front of me. I let the steam touch my face, appreciating's warmth.

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

I looked at Mrs. Weasley and felt a surge of jealousy go through me. I wanted nothing more, than for her to be my real mother. I would never replace my parents, but being with her… makes me wish that I had some. I breathed out expelling the same frustration I felt whenever Ron would complain about his parents.

I took a sip of the tea in front of me and waited. "Now that we are all here," Dumbledore said nodding towards me, "There are some people I would like to introduce you to" he said.

He nodded to the door, and the door opened itself reveling two girls and two boys all Asian. I assumed they were Chinese, but I couldn't be sure.

**Japan (A Week Prior)**

**Sakura**

"Wake up monster" hollered Touya from the bottom of the stairs.

I woke up startled by the noise. Why was he waking me up? Isn't it summer break? I concluded that he was just being mean so I closed my eyes again, refusing to wake up until I felt like it.

"Sakura," groaned Kero, "its noon already, get up!"

I opened my eyes and stood up quickly looking for the clock. He wasn't lying it was twelve. A wave of panic went through me; there was something I needed to do.

I looked at my cellphone; there were five missed calls from Tomoyo. Then it hit me that I had plans with her today. I rushed out of my bed, and flung my bedroom door open.

"I'm coming" I hollered down the stairs. "You lunch is on the counter, I am leaving now squirt" he called back.

I ignored the last comment and continued to get ready.

"Tomoyo" reminded Kero.

I ran to my closet and threw on the first thing that I saw.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Kero accusingly.

He shot me a dirty look, "it's not easy waking up a bear out of hibernation you know" he said.

I gave him a look and ran to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth while Kero attempted to fix the jungle that was my hair. I looked at my cellphone, record time I thought proudly. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.

I ran by the living room and stopped dead, backing up slowly. Sipping tea calmly on my couch was Tomoyo. She looked at me, revealing a very scary expression.

"Good morning Tomoyo" I greeted nervously.

She looked angry for a moment than sighed, "I knew this would happen, which is why I came to pick you up instead of waiting for you" she said.

I bowed apologetically, "Sorry" I cried.

"Your fifteen this year," she trailed off, "Do you have an owl?" she asked completely changing the subject.

I faced in the direction where she was staring at. Standing on the perch of one of the kitchen chairs was a beautiful grey owl. I walked slowly closer; I had an urge to pet its beautiful feathers.

As I approached the owl, I noticed that there was two letters tied to its leg. I daringly put out my hand, reaching for the knot. I untied the knot, letting the two letters fall. The owl squawked, making me jump. I looked into the owl's eyes; it had a look of expectation, like it wanted something in compensation for bring the letters.

"I don't have any money Mr. Owl" I said nervously.

It squawked at me again, I felt like I was being scolded.

Do you want food?" I asked. It squawked in a higher pitched, I took that as a yes.

"Tomoyo" I called.

Tomoyo walked in holding her video camera, she looked pleased.

"I haven't been able to film in so long" she squealed.

"What do owls eat?" I asked taking the opportunity to look away from the owl, which I was now having a staring competition with.

"They like mice but they will eat anything that is meat" said Kero flying in.

Tomoyo and I looked at Kero.

"You can say I have a past with owls" he said looking slightly disturbed.

I didn't bother asking what he meant by that and walked over to my bento.

I brought the bento over to the table. The bento was still warm, which made it very difficult for me to take out all of the meat. I looked away as I offered my lunch to the owl. The owl lunged at the meat, and I barely had time to move my hand away.

Eating faster than Yukito, the owl devoured the meat in under a minute. After it was finished, it squawked and looked at the two neglected letters on the ground. I picked up the letters; one was addressed to me and was addressed to Tomoyo's. I passed her letter over, and together we ripped them open.

Mine read:

Dear Mrs. Kinomoto

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked at Tomoyo, who expression was like my own, confused.

**Clow Country (Time Unknown)**

**Princess Sakura**

_Lady Sakura, _

_I accept you request, the arrangements have been finalized_ I breathed. _I would be glad to help you with your last "price," as favor I owe to Mrs. Yuko. Starting on September 1 you will__**all**__become teacher's assistants as a part of your disguise. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: You must__**all**____come up with new names since your other selves will be there as well._

I kissed the letter. A tear of relief fell down my face. Syaoran and Watanuki would now be closer to paying their last "price," and all l I need to do is chose another name. It didn't sound so bad; I had never been able to use my real name anyways, so choosing my own name might be fun.

I took a seat on a large rock that faced the ruins. Not so long ago it had sent _her_ on a painful journey. I cringed and tried not to think of _her_, because whenever I did, it brought me pain. Because I was overwhelmed, I failed to notice the large amount of wind that was collecting into a tornado like shape.

I stared at the tornado, waiting. Finally I could see what I had been waiting for. Mokona's beautiful large wings opened up; releasing Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai from the sky. They landed with perfect grace. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and I soon found myself out where they were, completely out of breath.

I tried to let my mind process that they were all here with me; I hadn't seen them in over a year. I made eye- contact with Syaoran, my stomach immediately filled with butterflies. I was nervous as he moved closer to where I was standing.

Although I was so happy to see him, I wasn't ready to face him. I felt self-conscience; I had no warning when he would come back. This was not how I wanted to look when he came back. "Princess" he said with no emotion. I felt a wave of panic came across me. It had only been over a year since I had last saw him, did his feelings change since then?

Before I could think of anything else he wrapped me tightly in his arms and pulled me close.

"I missed you Tsubasa" he whispered into my ear.

A chill went down my spine, getting rid of all feelings of insecurities as it left. "I missed you too" I whispered back.

He let go of me, and I made myself look away. I greeted the rest, and then took his hand, leading us back to the castle.

I lead us to a smaller hall, and politely ordered a meal (I hate the whole master and servant idea). After our beverages were served, I decided that it was time I told them of what I have been doing.

"Recently I have been in contact with Watanuki" I said casually.

They just looked at me surprised, Watanuki _was_ in another world.

Before I brought up Dumbledore, I decided that I would explain how I was able to contact to Watanuki.

"Give me a minute" I said standing up.

I walked out of the room, and in with a mirror. All eyes were fixed on the mirror. The mirror is quite beautiful; it id medium sized, rimmed with red wood with engravings of a moon and a sun on its sides.

"This is how I have been able to contact Watanuki" I said holding up the mirror.

I explained how the process worked.

"This is how Clow and Yuko were able to contact each other, when Clow was in this world. Watanuki is currently using the mirror that Yuko had once used. If they wanted to contact each other all they had to do was look in the mirror and concentrate on the other person. The moon and star would start to glow indicating that someone was calling. Then the other person would look into the mirror and the connection was made. They could see and hear through the mirror" I explained.

"I remember that mirror" said Mokona cheerfully.

I let them pass around the mirror. The others looked impressed.

"I have other news" I trailed off. I wasn't sure what they would think of my plan.

I hadn't told anyone, I looked at Syaoran who nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath in….


	2. Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Reunion

Reunions and Greetings

**Note: (**_**…**_** Means time has passed). Please Review! **

Sakura (Japan – The Day Before)

**Sakura**

_DING_

I jumped up startled by the sound.

"Coming," I called.

I ran to the door and stood up on my toes to see who was on the other side of the peephole.

I squealed loudly, and flung open the door.

I clung myself on to him, "Eriol!" I cried.

He awkwardly held me for a moment before he cleared his throat. I quickly detached myself from him.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura," he said.

I felt a warm sensation go through out my body. I couldn't help but look at him. It had been five years since I had seen him last. Although Eriol was a head taller than before, he still looked the same.

"Sakura?" he asked when I didn't respond.

I snapped out of my nostalgic thoughts, and dragged him inside of the house.

"Ah, Tomoyo, it's always a pleasure to see you again," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed to be how it was when -. I didn't continue that thought and searched for something that would distract me from the growing pain in my chest. The Letter!

I walked quickly to the couch and picked up the letter the owl had brought.

I held it up for Eriol to see, "did you get one of these too?" I asked.

He smiled, "looks like we are all going to be classmates again."

**Tomoyo**

"A school that teaches you magic?" Sakura asked, trying to confirm what Eriol had just told her.

"That's right. At Hogwarts you will not only learn how to do magic, but to control it as well" he said.

My stomach drooped.

_I can't do magic, why did they send me this letter? _I asked myself.

"You both will be attending, right?" Eriol asked, looking at me.

"Of course!" cried Sakura, answering for the both of us.

She looked at me with large deer eyes, "you coming right?" she asked.

I smiled as convincingly as I could, "of course," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Sakura smiled, and Eriol continued on with his explanation.

…

I didn't stop waving until the car pulled out of sight. I then allowed myself to take of the plastered smile I had put on for the last three hours.

_What am I going to do? _

I could feel my face heat up, and my eyes start to water. I pressed my face against the window, and concentrated on the scenery. Something bright caught my eye, and I felt an urge to obtain whatever it was.

"Pull over please," I said to the driver.

He pulled onto the side of the road, and I quickly got out. I felt like I was being possessed, it was like my body was moving on its own.

After walking into the bush for about two minutes, I found what had caught my eye. Caught on a shrub was a white rabbit plush toy, and around its neck was a sliver necklace with a lily pendant. Without even thinking of how it belonged to, I picked it up and got back into the car.

…

That night, I was placed under a trance; I couldn't pull my attention away from the necklace. When I woke up the next morning, I wished I had stayed in that trance. I had completely forgotten about Hogwarts.

I didn't even have time to start thinking about what I was going to do, because Sakura called and she wanted me over to talk about transferring schools.

I stared without seeing out of the window. How was I going to break it to Sakura that my letter had been a mistake? I wished I had been honest, because I was going to tell now.

….

**Eriol**

There was a faint knock on the door, and Sakura rushed to the door to let Tomoyo in.

Tomoyo walked inside, with a sad expression on her face. This sad expression was not what captured my attention; it was the stuffed bunny she was holding. It looked completely normal, but there was an aura coming off of it.

"Cute bunny," said Sakura.

Sakura looked at me and I knew that she too could sense the off aura that was being emitted from the plush rabbit.

"Thanks, I found it on the side of the road yesterday," she said.

I stared intensely at the toy.

_On the side of the road, that was a weird place for a toy_, I thought.

"Sakura, I have to be honest with you," cried Tomoyo suddenly.

We both jumped startled.

"I can't do magic, Sakura, I can't go to Hogwarts with you, there has been a mistake" she jumbled out.

Sakura's face fell and Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry.

"Tomoyo, I can assure you there has been no mistake about your acceptance to Hogwarts," I said.

She looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I can prove that you are able to magic," I said.

"How?" she asked, desperately.

"That plush bunny is emitting aura. Only a person that could _sense_ that aura, would be attracted to the plush" I said.

"I did walk into the bush to find it," she said quietly.

"See, there is no mistake. There are many students that do not possess any power until they are trained, you are no exception," I said.

"Really, does mean I can go?" she said.

I nodded, and she smiled at me.

…

For the next two hours, we discussed how we were going to break this to their parents. I not having any parents (that could take of me), was free to do what I pleased.

Two hours later, we waited for the rest of Sakura's family to come back.

**Sakura**

I was on the edge, any sound made me jump. When they did arrive, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You didn't do anything wrong, there is no need to be this nervous," said Eriol.

His attempt to sooth me failed, and my leg started to move involuntarily.

"Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, pleasant to see you both" said Father, as he walked in the house.

I gulped, "Hi Dad, there is something I want to tell you."

"What do you want to tell us squirt?" asked Toya walking in behind him.

I had the urge to tell him to buzz off, but I knew that he deserved to know the truth. After sitting them both down, and serving the snacks I prepared, I began to tell them my adventures during elementary school, my magical abilities and Hogwarts.

Luckily I had Tomoyo and Eriol to back my story; and I introduced my father to Yue and Kero. I knew Toya knew what had happened, but judging from his reaction he didn't know everything.

When I was finished there was a long, uncomfortable silence. I could feel my father's stare, and I couldn't bear to see his reaction. Was he angry? Sad? Disappointed? I didn't want to know. I began to cry, I didn't want him to be upset with me and I regretted saying anything.

"Sakura," he said gently.

I sniffled and didn't reply. He called my name again. After the second time, I looked up afraid of what I was going to see.

He looked slightly hurt, but not upset. He walked over to where I was sitting, and I stood up. He pulled me into a hug.

"I am not angry, I just wish you would have told me sooner," he said.

"I am sorry," I said into his chest.

"Now, what is this Hogwarts School you are going on about?" he asked, pulling me back.

_DING_

He nodded to the door. I whipped my eyes and ran to the door. On the other side of the door there was an old man with a long with beard, wearing an medieval looking robe.

"Hello, my name is Dumbledore, "he said, speaking in English.

"Eriol!" I called.

Eriol walked over to the door, "Hello again," he said.

I looked between the two, "how do you know each other?" I asked Eriol.

"Clow Reed used to be a student at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore in Japanese.

I did a double take, and then replayed what he had said over again in my head.

"Hogwarts…. Were you a student?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am now the headmaster," he said.

"Why don't you come in?" said Father walking to the door.

Dumbledore nodded and walked in. I pulled out a chair for him to sit, and as soon as he was seated, he began to explain all the questions I had about Hogwarts. He explained how the school worked, what I would learn, and even demonstrated to us the type of magic I would eventually learn.

"Normally students come to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, but since your daughter was preoccupied with "other" things, I made an exception to let her in now," he said to my Father.

"Will they be able to catch up? They have missed four years?" Father asked.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa is the reincarnation of the greatest magician ever known. Miss Kinomoto has been practicing magic for that same amount of time, and although Miss Daidouji has not practiced, she, will be able to catch up with no problem," he said.

Father looked at me, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" he asked changing the subject. Dumbledore agreed and Father, Toya and Yukito (Yue transformed back) went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I made sure not to disturb them, because I knew that they were deciding on if I was to go or not.

Eriol and Dumbledore talked, while Tomoyo and I waited to be called for dinner. We were half way through dinner when Father announced that I had permission to leave.

"You are allowed to attend Hogwarts on the condition that you keep me updated on what is happening in your life and not to keep important things a secret," he said.

"I promise," I said.

**Eriol**

_When was he going to show up? _I thought looking at the door.

I thought back to yesterday night and smiled.

_**RING!**_

_"Good Evening Syaoran," I said picking up the phone._

_"What the hell is this letter…? Did __she __get one too? Answer me dammit!" Syaoran hollered into the phone. _

_I placed the phone a good distance away from my ear and briefly explained Hogwarts to him. _

_"England! English?" he hollered._

_"There is no use getting worked up. No one is forcing you to go, but a certain someone has accepted the letter," I said. _

_The line was silent and like usual I had managed to make him speechless. _

_"Since I figured that you would agree, if you look in the other letter, you will find a plane ticket. I will see you tomorrow," I said. _

_"Hiiragizawa," yelled Syaoran into the phone. _

_I laughed then hung up the phone._

I could feel his presence and looked around the table, only Toya had seemed to notice and shifted uncomfortable.

**Sakura**

**DING!**

His presence hit me like an earthquake.

"I got it," I said getting out of my chair.

I half ran to the door. My heart was beating out of my chest. My hands shock as I opened the door. I stared up at brown chocolate eyes. My heart skipped a beat, and I slammed the door back shut. I took a breath and tried to regain my composure.

**DING!**

_What did I just do?_

I flung open the door again. Syaoran did not look amused.

"Li," I said talking in polite terms.

I felt a pit in my stomach.

_Why is it like this … I thought we liked each other?_

I felt the urge to cry.

"Kinomoto," he said nodding.

I could only stare, after knowing each other for five years, I felt like our relationship was worse than being strangers. He had grown a lot, and he had become more handsome than I could have imagined.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are you just going to stare?" he asked.

There was no hint at amusement.

"Oh yes, come in," I said moving aside.

I let him in and led him to the kitchen. I kicked Toya out of his seat and offered him a plate of food.

**Syaoran**

I stared down at the plate of food and began to nibble. After a five year separation, she slams the door in my face and calls me by my last name. This is not how we were supposed to reunite; she was supposed to fall into my arms and we should have re-confessed our feelings again.

I looked around the table and noticed Eriol. He looked at me and smiled innocently.

"Eriol," I growled, taking out all of my frustration on him.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

Before I could do anything, Toya interrupted me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

He didn't care how rude he sounded, and Sakura nudged him hard.

"You didn't know? I also got accepted into Hogwarts, your sister and I will be classmates," I said.

I enjoyed the look on Toya's face.

…

"Since these students are starting later than most students, they will have to come earlier with me, if that is okay with you," Dumbledore asked.

Mr. Kinomoto nodded.

"When are you planning to take them?" asked Touya.

"Tonight," he said.

Everyone but Eriol looked surprised.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I have to make some arrangements," said Tomoyo walking out of the room with her cell phone to her ear.

"Me too," said Sakura getting up, "have to get ready."

Sakura ran out of the room with Kero following behind.

Ten minutes later, with half of her belongings jammed into a suitcase; Sakura came stumbling down the stairs. She nearly fell, and I helped her down without saying anything.

Tomoyo talked quietly wither her mother, who had come in a surprisingly quick time. She greeted Sakura and with a final goodbye and kiss, she left as quickly as she had come. Tomoyo somehow had her belongings packed and ready to go.

With Sakura's final goodbye's to her family, we were ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 2: All Types of Magic

Chapter Two: All Types of Magic

**Note: Please Review!**

**Syaoran**

"In the wizarding world we have a different method of travelling," said Dumbledore.

He whistled and two broomsticks flew into each of his hands.

Broomsticks, how cliché. I guess there was truth to the fairy tales I had heard a child.

"Since I assume you have your own method of traveling, I leave Syaoran to you, Miss Kinomoto," he said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and called upon _fly._

"Get on," she said straddling the staff.

I just looked at her, was this going to be okay? I straddled on the staff and sat behind her. I looked around for Tomoyo and Eriol and realized they were already in the air.

"I will be meeting you there since I have other things to do. Do not be concerned, Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa knows the path to get there," he said looking at me.

I could do nothing but nod. Sakura jumped up, and we were in the air. The staff seemed wobbly, and instinctively I grabbed on to Sakura's waist.

"It's okay, Syaoran," Sakura said laughing.

_She said my name_, I thought happily.

I wanted to say her name quickly, so that everything would go back to the way it was.

"Don't get us killed Sakura," I teased.

We talked, more like argued, for the next hour.

"I missed you Syaoran," said Sakura suddenly.

"I missed you too, Sakura," I said gently squeezing her tighter.

…

An hour later, we arrived somewhere in the country side. The place was deserted, and there was only one house, large house in the open field.

"We are here," called Eriol.

"Sakura, we are here" I said.

She replied with a soft snore. For just how long had she been asleep for? I wondered how we didn't crash, and worried about landing. Luckily, the staff landed itself smoothly onto the ground. I held on to Sakura and let the staff drop and caught it in between my feet. I then lift Sakura into my arms, carrying her princess style.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. What do we have here?" asked Tomoyo.

I blushed, and didn't respond to her question.

"Here is your video camera, you're not going want to miss this," said Eriol.

He handed her the camera, and she began to record. How I loathed him.

"Now that you're here, I am going to introduce you to the people you will be staying with," said Dumbledore.

We all jumped as he walked out of the shadows, and Sakura woke up. She looked around dazed until her big green eyes caught mine. She shrieked and would have fell if I hadn't of caught her.

"Ah, sorry, you scared me," she said.

I said nothing and nodded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his arm and said something I didn't understand.

"I just cast a spell that will allow you to understand and speak English," he said.

…

**Harry**

"Who do you suppose they are?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know," I answered still staring.

"They better speak English. I can't speak Chinese" said Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed hitting him. I snuffled a chuckle, and dogged Hermione's arm.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, it's a please to meet you," she said bowing.

I couldn't help but stare. She is one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She had big round green eyes and a smile that instantly brightened the room. I felt almost disappointed when she back away, but the next girl was equally dazzling.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, thank you for letting us stay here," she said bowing, and then backed up.

This girl too was a looker. Her violet coloured and her long black hair, gave her a mysterious vibe that made me want to learn more about her. I wondered where these girls were coming from and why they were here.

A tall boy with dark brown hair walked into the room, he had a cold expression on his face.

"My name is Syaoran Li," he said, tilting his head only slightly.

Another boy walked into the room. He had short dark hair, and mischievous looking eyes.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said with a smile.

"These are the newest students to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

**Ginny**

I hate how intensely Harry was staring at the two girls, I mean they are beautiful, but isn't it a bit much? Harry looked in my direction, and I looked quickly away. I decided to look at Syaoran, would it bother him if he saw me looking too?

**Ron**

_Sakura is pretty_, I thought, as I looked at her. Something about the light colour of her hair hit home. I felt instantly attracted to her and I wanted to get to know her.

"The reason, I have brought these students here, is because of their magical abilities," said Dumbledore.

I took another look at them, sure they were all especially good looking, but I didn't see anything about them that popped out.

"They will now demonstrate these skills, starting with…. Miss Kinomoto," he said.

Sakura looked flustered but walked forward. She reached her neck and pulled out a necklace.

"Key concealing the power of stars, revel your true form before me. By our contract, I, Sakura command you, Release!" She said.

A circle of light formed beneath her, made up of symbols that I had never seen before. I looked around for her wand, how was she doing this?

She reached into her pocket and took out a pink card, then tossed it into the air. After spinning her staff around, she then hit the card.

"Fly!" she cried, as the staff hit the card.

Her staff transformed and there were now white wings on the back of the staff. She straddled the staff and we followed her as she flew out of the house, up into the air.

She spun and around and while attempting to spin she fell out of the air.

Syaoran walked forward quickly, taking out a sword that I did not notice he had on him.

"Petals of Wind, Answer my call!" shouted Syaoran.

Wind gathered together and swirled into a ball like shape and caught her fall. Her feet touched the ground and she stood up.

"Thank you," she said looking embarrassed.

Syaoran nodded and said nothing.

As they talked quietly, Eriol summoned a staff the same way Sakura did. Quietly he transformed his staff into a sword, and then ran toward Syaoran.

Everyone gasped at the same time, as we watched Eriol raise his sword. Syaoran turned around quickly and was able to block the attack. They fought intensely for about two minutes and looked serious the entire time. Eriol didn't move fast enough to block Syaoran's attack, and his arm was cut, ending the fight.

Tomoyo and mum quickly walked towards him.

Tomoyo

I have never wanted to be able to magic more than I did now.

"Eriol, are you alright?" I asked.

He said nothing and stared at me.

"Your necklace is glowing," he said quietly.

He was right; my necklace was emitting a bright light. I took a hold of my key and when I opened my hand my key was replaced with a flower.

I didn't know what was going through my mind at that moment, but I found myself placing the flower on his wound. I wondered if I was going crazy; there was no way that it would work.

The flower glowed for a minute, and then disappeared. The wound was healed, and suddenly there was something cold on my neck. I placed my hand to my necklace, and I could feel the shape of the key.

Eriol

"I know you're confused, and wondering where are the wands? Well, this is Eastern magic. There are many variations of magic and here are three of them. I want to emphasise the fact you don't always need a wand or an object to control magic," said Dumbledore.

I stared at Tomoyo in wonder, not listening to what Dumbledore was saying. This magic that had healed me, I knew for a fact wasn't Tomoyo's.

Dumbledore led us back into the kitchen, so that the rest could sit while he explained. I looked around and noticed that Tomoyo's purse had moved since we arrived. The bunny now was on the table, not where it had been when we left the house.

"Clow Reed?" said Hermione, "I've never heard of him."

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Clow Reed was the greatest magician in the world. He perfected both eastern and western magic. Clow's rein was before I was born. Because most people can't use magic, they don't know about him. He is mostly known throughout the eastern area where he lived. On my journeys throughout the world, I learned of his existence," said Dumbledore.

"His reincarnation… So you are the most powerful wizard in the world?" asked a tall red- haired boy.

"At one point yes, I was. I am only half of the reincarnate though; the other half is Sakura's father. For that reason I have purposely split my powers between myself, and the other reincarnate. Although he has spiritual power, I alone have his memories," I said.

I placed around Sakura and Syaoran.

"This is Clow's descendant, Syaoran and this girl right here is my successor, the mistress of the cards, Sakura," I said.

"What about Tomoyo then?" asked a girl with bushy light brown hair.

I looked at Tomoyo again, who was playing absentmindedly with her necklace.

"She is Sakura's cousin, so magic runs in her blood. I cannot be sure what kind of power she possess, because just a few minutes ago, she obtained her powers," I said.

Tomoyo looked at me with blank eyes, and the conversation moved on.


	4. Chapter 3: Young Love

**Chapter Three: Young Love**

Note: Please Review

**Hermione**

By the time we went to sleep, it was nearly sunrise. I looked at my watch it was nearly 12 pm. This is the longest I have ever slept in before. I rolled over and looked at the two Japanese girls, who were sharing a bed.

I couldn't help but feel jealous, when I looked at Sakura. I saw the way Ron looked at her, and I felt my heart sink. I wished I was as half as pretty as her, maybe then Ron would pay more attention to me.

I couldn't stand being in the room any longer, so I got out of bed and went down the stairs to see who was awake.

Only Mrs. Weasley was awake, she seemed so concentrated in her work; I felt it would be rude to bother her. After listening for other sounds of life, I walked outside, hearing voices.

It took a moment for me to recognize the boy sitting in the chair to be Eriol. Eriol intrigued me, being Clow Reed's reincarnation; I wanted to know more about him. I hoped that he could teach me what he knew.

As I got closer, I noticed that he was talking to no one, and I could see no phone. I was beginning to question his sanity, until I heard sounds coming from the black plush toy.

"Did you enchant this plush toy to speak?" I asked.

Eriol was interrupted by a flying gold plush to.

"You think we are plush toys?" the toy asked.

The gold plush toy flew to my face, I backed up, afraid.

"Calm down Keroberos," said Eriol.

"I am the guardian beast, protector of the cards," he said proudly.

"The Clow Cards right?" I said cautiously.

"Technically yes, but they are now called Sakura cards, she is my master," he said.

I nodded. I was glad he wasn't upset anymore.

"My name is Keroberos, Kero for short," he said.

"My name is Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

Eriol smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he said.

He lifted up the black plush toy, "this is Spinel Sun, Suppie for short," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said.

"Does Tomoyo have a guardian?" I asked.

There was a look of concern on his face.

"No, she is not supposed to have one," he said.

He quickly changed the subject and explained what Kero and Suppie were in more detail; I concluded that I liked him. He seemed like a very mature and knowledgeable person. I made it my personal goal to become friends with him.

"Do you want to see our true forms?" Kero asked.

I nodded.

Kero and Suppie flew up into the air, and away from the chair. Their wings started to grow, until they were about four times their body size. They wrapped around their bodies, and for a moment they glowed. When the wings opened up, they were both about four times larger. Kero looked like a lion with large white wings and Suppie looked like a puma with fairy-like wings.

"Pretty impressive right?" asked Kero, his voice now low.

I smiled and nodded, he reminded me of Ron. Thinking of Ron, brought back yesterday incident, I cringed thinking about it.

**Yesterday**

"HERMIONE!" called Ron.

I jumped up, surprised by the tone of his voice.

_Is he hurt?_ I thought as I ran down the stairs.

"Ron?" I called out worried.

I looked around the house and when I couldn't find him I decided to look outside.

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I was pelted with water balloons. I screamed looking around; I spotted Ron holding a bucket.

"RONALD!" I yelled angrily.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"What do you mean what?" I snarled, "You just hit me with water balloons."

Ron smiled, and then booked it back into the house. I tried to catch up, but he was too fast.

**Present**

_Ron is so mean to me,_ I thought looking at Eriol, _Why can't he be more mature?_

I sighed, _that's what I like about him_, I thought.

I just wish I could get him back. I looked at Kero and Suppie, who were now in the small forms again. Seeing them gave me a brilliant idea.

"Eriol," I said getting his attention.

"You don't mind if I borrow them, do you?" I asked.

"May I ask what for?" he asked.

"I want to pull a prank on my friend Ron. He always loves to tease me, I want to get him back," I said.

He nodded, "As long as I can join you," he said.

I nodded and explained the plan.

**Eriol**

I love a good prank, which is why I allowed Kero and Suppie to be used as bait.

I followed Hermione up the stairs to where I am currently residing in, along with Harry, Ron and Syaoran.

Hermione's plan was to have Kero and Suppie wake up Ron; she was sure that it would scare him to death.

I laughed to myself, and wondered if Syaoran and Harry would be frightened as well.

Hermione opened the door and we quietly walked in. The sound of the door woke Harry and Syaoran. I was slightly disappointed, but at least there was still Ron's reaction to look forward to.

Harry tried to speak but was hushed by Hermione who looked determined.

"Watch," she mouthed to him.

Kero and Suppie went to either side of Ron's bed and changed into their real forms.

"Ron, Wake up!" Hermione cried.

Ron groaned, "Ermoine?" he said, opening his eyes.

Kero made a growling noise, catching Ron's attention. He turned slowly to look at Kero, then at Suppie. It took another minute for him to register the situation.

"Help me Hermione…I am going to be eaten!" he yelled helplessly.

She started laughing, "Got you!" she said.

I laughed as well. The look on his face was priceless. Kero and Suppie returned to their small forms.

Sakura ran into the room and looked around.

"KERO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled when she spotted him.

Sakura bowed apologetically to Ron.

"I am very sorry for whatever Kero has done," she said.

Ron was speechless.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault actually. I wanted to scare Ron you see, so I asked Kero if he would help," Hermione explained.

"This was you're doing?" Ron asked accusingly.

He got out of his bed. He seemed to forget that he was still only wearing boxers. I looked to see Sakura's reaction, but she didn't seem to notice him when she noticed that Syaoran shirtless.

Ron walked over to Hermione and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she said squirming.

"Come on Harry, let's go find something to throw her in," he said.

"No please don't, I'm sorry," she said pleadingly.

"That doesn't cut it. Say you will help me with my homework all year," he demanded.

"All year, but that's not fair! You always play tricks on me," she said.

"I am not letting you down until you say you will," he said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I will help you all year," she said angrily.

He let her down gently.

"Come on Eriol, let go," she said taking my hand.

She took one last look at Ron before she dragged me out of the room.

**Syaoran**

Ron stared at the door, "why is she so mad? I am the victim here!" he said frustrated.

"What are they anyways?" he asked pointing to Kero and Suppie.

Sakura explained what they were. From the expression on his face, it was obvious that he didn't understand, but he nodded anyways.

I caught Kero by the tail, preventing his escape.

"Brat, what do you think you are doing?" asked Kero angrily.

"Letting Sakura scold you," I said.

"You weren't supposed to come out yet, Kerberos! Look it all the trouble you caused. Hermione is really upset, and look at poor Ron; he has probably lost some years," she said with her full attention on Kero.

"You shouldn't blame Kero," said Ron with a sad tone.

"I think you should apologize to her. I know she scared you, but she looked like she was about to cry," said Sakura.

"What do I say to her?" Ron asked.

He took her hands into his own.

My hand twitched.

"Tell her, you're sorry for taking it too far," she said startled.

"Brilliant! I tell her right now," he said running out of the room.

"He is not even dressed, I better make sure he doesn't make things worse," said Harry.

He grabbed a pair of pants and a tee-shirt and ran quickly out of the room.

There then was an awkward silence. It did not help that we were the only people in the room.

My stomach growled, startling us both.

"Hungry?" she asked.

I nodded, "let's go see what they have for food," I said.

I hated this awkwardness. 

She nodded, and we went down the stairs.

_POP!_

I automatically stepped in front of Sakura.

"Relax," said a tall red-headed boy standing on the left side of me.

"We mean no harm," said an identical looking boy on my right.

They started laughing.

"My name is Fred," said the one on the right.

"And this is my doppelganger George," he said.

"Doppelganger?" asked Sakura sounding confused.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"She's too innocent to tease," said Fred.

They placed their arms around her at the same time.

"We are just kidding," said George.

"We're twins," said Fred.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and pondered for a moment.

"Oh. Okay," she said happily.

"You're too cute," they said at the same time, patting her head.

My expression must them off scared them, because they took one look at me and left.

"They seem nice," she said as we continued down the stairs.

When we got down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was leaning over the countertop, looking sick.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

She ran to her, and held her up.

Mrs. Weasley face was pale.

"Just a little tired, that's all," she said.

"I think you should rest," said Sakura.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I still have to make lunch for everybody-"she trailed off.

Every second that passed, she looked worse.

"Please go rest. I can cook," Sakura volunteered.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to object, but when she swayed over to the right, she agreed. 

We took either side of her, and led her to her room.

"It will be fine, please, leaving it to me," said Sakura.

Sakura's determined look convinced her and seconds later she closed her eyes.

I followed Sakura back to the kitchen, and watched as she raided through the cupboards.

"Where is the rice cooker," she muttered, as she opened and shut cupboards.

I made a smirking sound.

She turned to me, "What?" Sakura asked now annoyed.

I wanted to tell her how cute she looked but all that came out was, "You haven't changed."

My voice came out rude, and she looked taken back, but instead of backing down she stuck her tongue out and continued searching. 

"Do I have a card for this?" she thought out loud.

That sent me doubled over laughing.

"Instead of just standing there, you could help me," she said with her hands over her hips.

I picked up an apron, "this is a man's job," I said.

She scoffed, "You think you can cook better than me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

I took out a pan, "I take that as a challenge," I said.

She rolled her sleeves and put an apron on. 

**Tomoyo**

"Are you okay?" asked Eriol.

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I felt tired and drained.

"Here," said Eriol.

I felt him pick up my hand, and a surge of energy ran through my body.

I then had enough energy to open my eyes.

I looked up at Eriol.

The wrinkles on his forehead quickly disappeared.

"Why don't we get some food into you? It will give you energy, "he said.

I slowly sat up. I was only up for about five seconds before I fell over. Eriol managed to catch me in time.

"Maybe I should just bring you some food," he said.

I didn't like the thought of eating alone.

"No that's okay, I will be fine," I said.

"If that's what you want, I have no other choice," he said picking me up like a princess.

"Eriol!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"it's fine" he insisted.

He carried me downstairs and when Sakura saw me, she came running.

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little weak," I said.

She frowned but said nothing and led us to the table.

**Ron**

I fidgeted as I tried to avoid eye contact with Hermione, who happened to be sitting in front of me.

I turned my attention to Eriol and Tomoyo and oddly felt relieved that they were together.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I took it too far this time, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I said.

I waited for her to scold me but instead she smiled brilliantly at me.

My heart fluttered for a moment and I had to look away. 

**Hermione**

His apology pulled at my heart strings. He has never admitted to any of his wrong doings. He kept looking in my direction with a confused look; it made me feel self-conscious.

"What?" I asked when I could take it no more.

"Nothing," he said looking away.

Sakura and Syaoran then came to the table carrying plates of food I have never seen before. She then went around the table handing out chop-sticks.

"I hope you like it," she said nervously.

Mr. Weasley, who came home early, was very enthused for this muggle tradition. He was so excited that he had even had brought a note pad. Fred and George fought each other with the chop-sticks, and Ginny stole glances at Harry.

When Sakura sat down, her and her friends placed their hands together.

"Itadakmasu," they said.

"Dig in," she said enthusiastically.

Everyone then started to put food on their plates; even if we didn't know what it was, we didn't want to offend them.

Sakura and Syaoran watched Eriol with anticipation as he tasted the food. He took a bite and praised them in Japanese.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "See, I told you I was better," she said smugly.

"That's because he hasn't tasted my dish," said Syaoran.

He leaned over Eriol to pick up food. He then plugged Eriol's nose, which caused him to open his mouth, then stuffed food into it. Eriol slightly chocked, then chewed.

"Sorry Syaoran, but Sakura has improved greatly over the last couple of years," he said.

Syaoran stood still with his mouth open and Sakura smirked, and then took a seat next to Ron.

Sakura leaned over and placed her hands over Ron's when she noticed he was having trouble with the chop-sticks.

I froze analyzing his reaction.

"This is how you use it," she explained.

Syaoran too seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," she said smiling.

After the meal was over, and the dishes were cleaned, Eriol suggested a game.

"Soccer anyone?" he asked.

Sakura and Syaoran enthusiastically said yes.

"Want to play?" I asked Harry.

"It's been awhile," he said.

"We'll play," I said.

"What about me?" asked Ron in a hurt tone.

"Do you know how?" I asked.

"No, but I want to play anyway," he said in a determined voice.

**Harry**

Eriol conjured up two nets and a soccer ball. He then explained the rules and split us up into teams.

Sakura, Ron, Eriol and Fred were on one team.

Syaoran, Hermione, George and I were the other.

Ginny and Tomoyo still were not feeling well and decided to sit out.

Ginny, who was refereeing the game, made a whistling sound, starting the game.

I noticed that Sakura was very athletic at the same time I also noted that she was also very clumsy. She tripped multiple times during the game, but was saved by Ron every time. I could see that Hermione was doing her best, but in comparison to Sakura she wasn't athletic at all.

Syaoran, who was obviously very athletic, did not take it easy on Ron. From the tense looks on his face, he wasn't too thrilled when Ron saved Sakura. As the game went on, Sakura started tripping less and it became a one on one battle between them.

Fred and George were useless and didn't even try to play; instead they ran around Sakura and Syaoran in circles.

"It's just like the old days," Eriol said to himself.

I gave him a look, he said nothing and smiled.

We watched as they fought for the ball. As they got closer, Sakura tripped over the ball, landing on top of Syaoran as she fell. She quickly sprung off him and started to apologize.  
**  
****Hermione**

I was not meant to do sports, I was terrible and was grateful that Syaoran was on my team to make up for my lack of skill.

The game was abruptly stopped when Sakura tripped over Syaoran.

I took that opportunity to catch my breath. I felt a light weight on my shoulders.

"You did great Hermione," said Ron.

I felt my face heat up. 

He dragged me to the kitchen, and ordered me to sit. He then brought me a cup of water, which I gratefully drank.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked casually.

I nearly spit out the water.

He remembered?

"Well, there is this one book..." I trailed off.

"A book?" he asked.

Smiling, he leaned over and picked a leaf out of my hair.

"Are you sure? I mean I have been," he stopped himself.

"Been what?" I asked curious.

"What book?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't remember the name but I know what it looks like," I said.

"Okay, we will go to Diagon Alley together," he said. 

**Harry  
**  
I watched as Ron draped his arm around Hermione.

It was obvious that they liked each other, but Ron is just too naïve.

Watching Hermione suffer because of Ron's stupidity annoyed me.

Later that night I decided to bring the subject up.

"Hermione looks different this year, don't you think?" I asked.

"How?" asked Ron not really paying attention.

"She's prettier, wouldn't you agree?" I asked slowly wanting to see his reaction.

He tensed up slightly, "I guess" he said quietly.

"I think Hermione is pretty," said Syaoran.

"You think so too?" Ron asked, his voice sounding squeaky.

"I don't see why she isn't" he said.

Ron thought for a moment, "I guess so… I just can't see her … How you know Sakura?" he asked changing the subject.

I sighed. I guess it would take more than just a suggestive question to get him to realize his true feelings.

**Syaoran  
**  
Why is he so curious about her?

"I meet Sakura in elementary school," I said.

"Your pretty good friends than I suppose?" he asked.

Why does he want to know if are close or not? Is he interested in her?

"I would say they're pretty close," said Eriol walking in, "they have even confessed to each other."

He took a seat.

"So, you two are dating then?" Ron asked.

Did it matter? I felt annoyed.

"Not exactly… it happened five years ago," I said.

"you still have feelings for her, don't you?" asked Harry.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I looked away.

"I guess," I said.

"You do, just admit it!" cried Eriol.

"You should make your move before somebody else does," suggested Ron.

I glared at him, what exactly did he mean by that?


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Note: Please Review**  
**Chapter Four: Diagon Alley**

**Ron**

I looked at the pouch of money I had in my hands. I couldn't help but notice how light it was. This year I wanted to give Harry and Hermione good birthday presents. I had already bought and given Harry his, now it was time for me to give Hermione's hers.

I looked at the heap of money I had reserved just for her; I hoped that I had enough to buy what she wants.

**Hermione**

I got up earlier than usual so that I could pick out something nice to wear.

"I have nothing to wear," I said miserably.

"Wear this Hermione," said Tomoyo handing me a pink summer dress.

"Thank you," I said looking over the dress.

I tried the dress on; although it looked too small it somehow fit fine.

"You look good," said Sakura coming in.

"Now, let me fix your hair," said Tomoyo with a glint in her eye.

Sakura laughed and watched as Tomoyo made an attempt to do something with my hair.

Although it had only been a couple of days, I found it easy to get along with the two new girls. They were nice, and I seemed to naturally get along with them.

Ginny walked into the room and quickly walked out.

I couldn't help but feel bad, _if only she would break out of her shell a little more, _I thought.

"Does Ginny not like us?" asked Sakura

I shook my head, "she's just shy," I said.

Sakura said nothing, and Tomoyo continued to work on my hair

Minutes later, Tomoyo was successful in braiding my hair.

I felt as pretty as I was on the night of the Yule ball.

I sighed, Ron didn't seem to have noticed me then, _and would he even notice me _now?

**Tomoyo**  
After I finished with Hermione, I fixed up Sakura, then myself. I then walked downstairs looking forward to a western breakfast.

"My, my, don't we look good today," said Eriol looking at me.

I blushed embarrassed.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

He pulled out a chair for me, "Sit down," he said.

_Eriol really is a gentleman. _

I nodded and took a seat beside him.

**Ginny**

_I hate this,_ I thought as I watched Harry stare at every girl expect me.

_Why doesn't he ever notice me?_

He turned to Ron and told him to close his mouth, then laughed.

_He is so cute._

There was a pain in my chest, and I had to look away. Liking him this much wasn't healthy.

**Ron**

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said with a smile.

"Morning," I said.

For an odd reason, I felt strangely embarrassed and looked quickly. I couldn't help but steal glances at her throughout breakfast though.

The conversation last night replayed through my head as I ate.

_Yeah, she is pretty.__  
_

**Sakura**

After breakfast we went to Diagon Alley by flu powder.

I did not like it at all. It was a traumatizing experience that I hoped I never have to relive.

_Even though Dumbledore had placed an English spell over us, I still could not pronounce "Diagon Alley" correctly. Ron managed to hear my mistake and grabbed on to my hand. We both ended up separated from the group in an unknown fire place._

"Are you okay?" asked Ron dusting himself off.

I coughed, "I'm fine. Where are we?" I asked.

"Knockturn alley, close to Diagon Alley," he said.

**Hermione**

My heart stopped when I noticed Sakura and Ron were missing.

"Where is – ,"I was cut off.

"Sakura mispronounced the word," said Fred.

"and Ron grabbed onto her at the last minute," said George.

I did my best to smile.

"That's good of Ron," I said.

"There is no point waiting for them, they will be fine together," said Harry.

"But," said Syaoran starting to object.

His pleads were useless; the group dispersed and in the end it was only the two of us left.

"Should we go look for them?" I asked.

He sighed, looking displeased, "Harry's right, they should be fine."

I looked at myself through the window, all this work and nothing.

"We should get your wand first," I said.

**Eriol**

Tomoyo hugged her bunny tightly to her chest.

There was something off about that bunny.

"Why don't we go over here?" suggested Tomoyo.

She turned to face me, and for a moment, her eyes were grey.

**Ron**

Ah, Hermione!

_What do I do?_

I can't just leave Sakura by herself.

I prayed that she would understand.

Although we tried to look for everyone else, we could find no one. So we decided to buy our school supplies and make the best use of our time.

**Harry**

"Did you get everything that you need?" asked Ginny, walking towards me with a pile of books.

I nodded and we paid for our textbooks.

I then took the textbooks from her hands, they looked heavy and no girl should have to carry it all by herself.

She looked like she was going to object, but I changed the subject before she could start it.

**Sakura**

We made our way to Olivander's.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the man.

_How does he know my name?_

I nodded.

"I have been expecting you," he said.

I gave him a look, _who is this man?_

"A man named Clow Reed left me a note, stating that on this day his successor would come," he said walking behind the shelves.

"I have your wand ready. A Holly 10'' Phoenix," he said passing the wand over the counter.

As soon as the wand made contact with my skin, the star key floated off my necklace and came together with the wand. They merged, creating a bright light. When the light faded, the color of the wand became light pink. Engraved on the handle was a yellow star.

"Amazing, I have never seen anything like this in my life. Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

"Sure," I said passing the wand over.

"A wand that can control Eastern and Western magic," he said to himself.

He handed it back, "Clow paid for the wand already. I was also told to give you this," he said giving me a replica of my star key.

"It's for Gringotts" he said.

I gave him another look. "It's a bank" he said.

"Oh okay, well thank you for the wand," I said leaving the store.

Ron stared intently at me.

I stopped walking, "What?" I asked.

"You know that is completely abnormal, right?" he asked.

"Isn't a wand abnormal?" I asked in response.

We both stated each other.

"We come from –," I trailed off.

"Very different worlds," he said.

We walked over to Gringotts. I admired how beautiful and grand it was.

We walked inside.

I noticed that the place was run by Goblins, and I couldn't help thinking that they were scary.

Ron led me over to a Goblin that didn't look busy.

"Key," he said.

I handed him the star key. He looked at it for a long time, and then looked back at me.

A minute later he called over another Goblin to lead us to my vault.

The ride was quiet and I was glad that I wasn't alone.

The Goblin opened the vault that was supposedly mine.

My mouth dropped open as I looked around the room that was filled with stacks of gold.

"More than Harry's…. hey look, there a note," said Ron.

He picked up the note and ran back to me.

The note read;

_Sakura,_  
_I have left you some extra spending money just in case you needed it._  
_My reincarnation will give you more if necessary._  
_Clow Reed_

"Spending money?" said Ron reading over my shoulder.

"I think he must have been very rich," I said.

He nodded.

I didn't know how much I would need, so I filled up my purse.

"Take some too, there is too much," I said to Ron.

He looked doubtful, then looked at his nearly empty sack.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"This is apparently spending money, there is a lot to go around, take some," I said.

He hesitated then filled up his sack until it was full and placed some coins in his pockets.

**Ginny**

This is the best day of my life! How much luckier could I get?

"Do you want to go for some tea? My treat" Harry said with a smile.

I couldn't contain my happiness and smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

**Syaoran**

"That's not normal, is it?" I asked Hermione.

She looked intently at my wand, "Not at all."

"I will ask Hiiragizawa about it tonight," I said.

_Where is Sakura?_ I thought.

**Ron**

As we walked passed Flourish and Blotts, I felt my stomach sink.

Sakura looked at me intently for a minute.

"You were supposed to take Hermione shopping today, weren't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I was, but I am sure she will understand," I said.

"I hope she does, I feel so bad. I will apologize when I see her," she said looking sad.

I put an arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up.

"Sorry, why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"You had to run errands with me all day," she said.

"Don't be sorry. It was fun, plus you gave me an allowance that will last me until I graduate," I said.

Sakura looked at me intently for a minute.

"I like you," she said.

**Hermione**

I could see Ron and Sakura in the distance.

Syaoran grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up to them.

Although we called their names, they didn't hear us.

Ron had his hand on her shoulder, what was going on?

"I like you," Sakura said to Ron.

My heart shut down completely.

Syaoran's grip loosened and he dropped my hand.

"We get along well, I think we should become good friends," she said with a smile.

I nearly fell over with relief.

Ron nodded, "I like talking to you, you understand me. I think we think alike," he said.

Sakura peered around his shoulder.

"There you are!" she said with a big smile.

**Tomoyo**

I blinked and looked around.

"What would you like to drink?" Eriol asked.

"Hu?" I said, noticing Eriol for the first time.

Eriol`s forehead wrinkled and he looked concerned. His eyes sent daggers at my bunny. I shielded my bunny with my arms, ever since I had found him on the side of the road I have become attacked to him.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Do you know how we got here?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

Something inside told me that I should be panicking; I felt the complete opposite of what my instincts were screaming at me, I felt like I was separated from the world and in a state of bliss.

**Sakura**

"Now that we found you, you too should go shopping now," I suggested.

Ron smiled, "good idea," he said.

He placed a hand on Hermione's back.

"We will catch up to you in a bit," he said leading Hermione away.

"Did you get everything you need?" Syaoran asked.

"Almost, I just need books and a robe," I said.

"Let's go get you robe then," he said starting to walk.

We walked in silence to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"I am going to look in here," he said pointing the shop next to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

I nodded and walked in Twilfitt and Tatting's. The store was practically empty expect for me, and an exceptionally good looking blond haired boy, who was arguing with the owner.

The longer I was there; I began to notice that there was something off about the blond-haired boy. The tone of his voice scared me.

After I found my robes, I paid and quickly left the store.

As I walked out of the store, I heard foot steeps behind me; from the corner of my eye, I could see that the blond-haired boy was following me.

"Hey cutie, I'm Draco Malfoy, let me take you somewhere fun," he said sweetly.

"Sorry, but I still have some shopping to do," I said declining politely.

He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Before I could object again he grabbed my wrist.

"Just come with me," he said pulling me closer.

I thought of the only person who was always there to save me, Syaoran. 

**Syaoran**

"What taking her so long," I said out loud.

Sure Sakura was a girl, but 45 minutes to buy one robe is too much.

_Syaoran_, said Sakura sounding sacred.

I looked around the store; there was no sign of her.

She kept calling my name. The voice became louder when I walked out of the shop.

I began to run towards the sound.

I spotted her in deserted alley way. A tall boy with blond hair had a hand on wrist.

I heard my name again, _Syaoran_**.**

As I got closer I noticed that her mouth didn't move as she said my name.

**Sakura**  
I tried to struggle away, but I was forcefully being dragged forward.

There then was a leg near my face, and a foot at Draco's head.

"Let her go now!" gnarled Syaoran.

Draco let go, cursed then walked away.

"Syaoran," was all that came out.

He came closer, and I hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

His voice still sounded angry.

"I'm fine now," I said pulling away, "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I heard your voice in my head. You were calling my name. At first I thought you were actually calling me; but when I found you, you were still calling, but your mouth was closed" he said.

I blushed, he could hear my thoughts? I tested it out.

_Syaoran… Can you hear me?_ I thought outwards.

"Yes, I can hear you," said Syaoran.

He looked at me, "You didn't say anything did you?"

_No_, I thought.

"Wait," _Sakura?_said a new voice in my head.

"Syaoran? I can hear your voice in my head too!" I said excited.

_Maybe we really are supposed to be together_, I thought happily.

**Syaoran**

She must not be aware, that if I concentrate I can hear her thoughts.

I blushed, I hope she thinks that.

**Ron**  
It's weird but I feel a strange satisfaction from just being alone with Hermione. The streets were packed and Hermione was constantly getting lost behind me. I took her hand; it seemed like the best way to keep us together.

"So we don't get lost," I said feeling embarrassed.

We walked into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione dragged me across the store until she found what she was looking for. I bought all the books I need for school, along with her present. Lucky for me the book wasn't expensive. Normally I would want to spend that money on broom maintenance, but I wanted to buy her more. 

**Hermione**  
His hand was nice and warm compared to mine. My heart raced when I thought that we probably looked like a couple. We walked into Flourish and Blotts. I looked around for a cheaper book that I wanted. I know he said that I could have anything I wanted; but the truth is that Ron isn't rich, and that's okay.

I could care less about the present. The fact that he even remembered my birthday was good enough for me. It was a beautiful day, and although we were only able to shop together for another hour, it didn't matter because I had him all to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: Restrictions and Sorting

Note: Please Review.

Chapter Five: Magic Restrictions and Sorting.

**Sakura **

I sighed twirling my wand around in my hand.

This was absolute torture. What was the point of having a wand if we couldn't even use it?

That wasn't even the worse part, according to Mr. Weasley, Syaoran, Eriol and I were not to use our powers while we were staying at the burrow. It had something to do with underage magic violating law.

"About not using our powers… I don't understand. I have been using my cards since I was ten," I said at dinner.

"The problem is not your power, it about theirs," he said nodding to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Your power is not classified under the ministry of magic jurisdiction, but their power is. If you emit large amounts of unidentified magic near them, the ministry will assume it was them, and charge them for underage magic," he said.

"Oh," I said.

I could help but think that rule was ridiculous, but I didn't want to offend anyone so I stayed quit.

…

"You will be heading off to Hogwarts tomorrow, be sure that your luggage is prepared," said Mrs. Weasley after dinner.

_Already?_ I thought to myself.

Time sure did pass fast.

**Ron**

"RONALD!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

I opened and waited for my sight to clear. When it did, I noticed that Hermione was leaning over me. Did she know nothing about teenage boys? I frowned wondering if she did this to other men, even if she is just Hermione, she is still a girl.

"Ron, this is not the time to be off in your own world. Hurry up, we are late!" she cried.

I snapped out of my thoughts and got out of bed.

I scattered around the room, looking for clothes to wear.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Harry after a couple of minutes.

"Almost," I replied, pulling a shirt over my head.

"It's weird having a girl so close to you," he stated.

I my face heat up, _why did I feel so embarrassed?_

**Hermione **

I walked quickly into the room.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Just about," he said adjusting his shirt.

A minute later he was still having trouble.

I walked over, "stay still," I commanded as I fixed the shirt.

After he was ready, everyone scrambled into the enchanted car.

**Sakura**

We ran to the platform.

"Hurry up," cried Hermione, "before the wall closes on you again."

Harry and Ron picked up their speed and were the first to get to the platform.

The rest of us stumbled through the wall.

I didn't have a second to look around before Mrs. Weasley shoved us on to the train.

"Goodbye, have a safe trip. Don't forget to write… all of you!" she cried as the train started to move.

I waved until I could see her no more.

I looked out the window and sighed, this was going to be a long train ride.

I felt a nudge to the side. I looked over; Ron had jammed his wand into my side.

"We can use magic on the train," he said with a mischievous smile.

I jumped up, causing everyone to jump as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"I forgot," he said scratching his forehead.

I stared him down, "I will forgive you this once," I said.

"Forgive me? What did I do?" he asked.

"Hmph!" I said annoyed.

I turned to everyone else.

"Apparently you can use magic on the train," I said.

"We knew that," said Syaoran.

My mouth dropped, "why did no one tell me?" I asked.

"Because we don't know what will happen if we, you do," he said.

I could see where this was heading.

As nonchalant as I could, I put on my backpack and stood up.

I started walking toward the door.

Faster than I could process, Syaoran was in front of me, blocking my way.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom," I lied.

"With your backpack?" he asked.

If I seriously wanted to use magic, I needed to spare some of my dignity.

I beckoned him closer with my hand.

"It's _that_ time of month," I whispered in his ear.

I attempted to walk around him but was stopped.

He leaned down, "you're a terrible liar," he said in my ear.

Chills went down my spine, I hated the effect he had on me.

He spun me around and holding on to my waist, he forced to me to my seat.

I sat down and took off my bag.

I was watched carefully for the next ten minutes.

_I won't give up this easily,_ I thought to myself

I felt a large hand on my head, _be good_, Syaoran thought to me.

I blushed, how I could have forgotten that he could read my mind?

I then concentrated on blocking off my mind and thinking of something else.

…

I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, I that noticed everyone had lost their interest in me.

I slowly moved my hand to the top of my bag. I nearly had my hand inside when Syaoran's hand covered mine.

Syaoran sighed then took forcefully took my hands into his own. His hands were like an iron cage, leaving me no way to escape.

I felt agitated and annoyed. My eyes soon stung, and they became blurry.

"Am I hurting you?" Syaoran asked mortified.

He immediately loosened his grip.

I shook my head.

"Is it about not using magic?" he asked wiping a tear a way.

I nodded.

"Don't cry, we will be there soon," he said.

**Eriol**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my poor successor; I knew too well the feeling of restriction.

"Hermione, could you tell us more about the different houses?" I asked.

"Houses?" asked Sakura.

I smiled, glad I had directed her attention away from magic.

"Well, there are four houses that everyone is sorted into; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin," she said.

Hermione then gave a detailed explanation on each of the houses.

"How are you sorted?" Tomoyo asked.

"By the sorting hat," said Ron.

"Does it really matter?" asked Syaoran.

"It does, quite a bit actually" said Harry.

"It dictates your class classmates, where you live and most of the time you friends," said Hermione.

"Where you live?" asked Tomoyo.

"If you are in Gryffindor, you live with your fellow Gryffindors," Hermione answered.

"Luckily, we are all in the same house," said Ron pointing, Hermione and Harry.

"I hope we will be luckily enough to be placed in the same house," said Sakura.

**Tomoyo**

I could feel it in my stomach, rising panic. I tried to breath and force it back down.

It is already a major handicap to be powerless, but if I am separated from Sakura, I won't survive in Hogwarts.

I could feel the panic rising; I could no longer hold it in.

_I have to tell her, I have to tell her,_ I thought over and over again.

My mind signalled my mouth to open, but before I could do anything, the blissful feeling came over me, soothing me into a calm state.

**Harry**

Once they realised that they might be separated, there was a silence. I didn't want to say it, but separation wasn't something they could avoid. They were all so different, it wouldn't make sense if they were all in the same house.

"What do we do if we are separated?" asked Sakura breaking the silence.

"We carry on, and see each other when we can," said Syaoran.

….

**Syaoran**

When we arrived at Hogwarts we were separated and taken with the first years to be sorted.

"Miss. Green, please stand over here," said professor pointing to where we were.

A tall girl who looked about our age walked over to where we were.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, we were led in to the Great Hall.

"Although this does not happen often, we have older students that will be joining us this year," said Dumbledore.

I could feel everyone's attention on us.

"We will sort them first," he said.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," called the sorting hat.

Tomoyo sat down, and the hat was placed on her.

"Intelligence and wit… this is a tough choice, but… RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat.

Tomoyo went pale for a moment, but her eyes went blank and she stood up and walked over to the cheering table.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," called the hat.

Eriol walked quickly to the stool and sat down.

"So you've come back to haunt me, haven't you?" asked the hat.

Eriol laughed, but I could tell something was wrong.

"I can assure you, that is not why I am here," he said.

"Reed was a Slytherin, and although you are similar in many ways, you are not him," said the hat.

The hat must have something else, because Eriol quickly became tense.

"I see. RAVENCLAW!" called the hat.

Eriol looked relieved and took a seat next to Tomoyo.

"Alice Green," called the hat.

The tall girl walked to the seat.

The hat barely touched her head before he yelled, "Gryffindor."

"Sakura Kinomoto," yelled the hat.

She walked quickly to the stool and sat down.

"Successor? I hope your nothing like the last. Hufflepuff does seem like a good place for you, but you got something else that makes me decide…. GRYFFINDOR," said the hat.

Sakura looked sadly over at Tomoyo, then took a seat next to Ron.

"Syaoran Li," called the hat.

I took a seat and waited for the hat's judgement.

_Please, please be Gryffindor, _thought Sakura.

I wondered if she was aware that the hat and I were listening.

"Voices in the head I see. You belong in Slytherin but others disagree" said the hat.

_Please! Let him be in my house_, she thought.

"I guess I can't disagree with the successor of Clow Reed… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

I smiled and walked over to Sakura.

_Really wanted me to be in your houses that badly?_ I thought to her.

She blushed but said nothing.


	7. Chapter 6:Host Club and Its New Buisness

Note: Introducing the Host Club!

Chapter Six: The Host Club's New Business

**Haruhi****Fujioka**

Everything has been different since the opening of Greater Brilliance (A combined mixture of the two academies, Ouran and CLAMP.) Yuzuru Suou, (Tamaki's father) teamed up with the director of CLAMP to make an all new academy. The idea was formed when both directors realized that with the rapid change of technology, their academies were falling behind and the only way to catch up was to re-build the schools.

The greatest thing about Greater Brilliance is that more scholarship students can apply. With one test I was accepted with full financial coverage. I could assume why there would be more "common folk," with Mr. Souh as a main director.

I was in the middle of thinking of what to send to my dad, when Tamaki stormed into my classroom.

"Haruhi, you're here!" he said running over to my desk.

He failed to realize, or he just didn't care, that class was still in session. I tried to look away and ignore him.

Most of the students that once had attended Ouran, transferred over to Greater Brilliance. It made things slightly awkward when I reverted back to being a female. I once thought that when I repaid my debut I would go back to living my normal life. I was foolish to think that, Once a host, always a host.

"Tamaki, Class is still going!" I hissed under my breath.

_Why did he always have to be so embarrassing? _

Most people would have apologized and then left from room, but not Tamaki.

He turned to the teacher and went into "host" mode.

"My dear queen, forgive my rude interruption," he said walking closer.

She looked flustered as he knelt down and took her hand.

"I need to borrow Ms. Fujioka, it's very important," he said looking into her eyes.

Mrs. Fujimoto, who normally is rather bitter, melted on the spot.

"Of course, of course," she said.

She whipped her head in my direction, "you heard him Fujioka, go," she scolded.

I stood up quickly and collected my belonging.

"It's no problem dear, visit this classroom anytime you like," she said sweetly.

As soon as we were out of the classroom, I was abducted. Sadly I was already used to it; I knew I had no choice so I went quietly along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I was annoyed; I had probably missed out on an important lesson.

"To official host business," he said excitedly.

"I not a host anymore" I reminded him for the hundredth time.

The car stopped at the sunshine café.

"Let's have lunch shall we?" he asked smiling.

I wanted to hit him, "Tamaki, couldn't you have waited for another thirty minutes? I wasted a good lesson for this?" I said angrily.

He frowned, "It's not the lunch that is important, it is the people coming to it," he said.

I clenched my fists, if was talking about the club, I will seriously hit him.

I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the club sitting at a table near the back. I noticed that there were three extra chairs. I took a seat beside Hunny, and sipped out of the water in front of me. As we began to order our meals, three other people arrived. There were three men; the more I looked the more I began to recognize them as the high school council.

Nokoru Imonoyama is the chairman of the student council. He is the same age as Tamaki, and he is also a family member of the Imonoyama group, who is owns the other half of the academy.

Suoh Takamura is the secretly of the student council and is an extremely skilled fighter who has mastered nearly every martial art.

Akira Ijyuin is the treasurer of the student council and also happens to be a world class chief.

I wondered if this was an official meeting. If so than what was I doing here? They sat down; Nokoru took a seat in front of me.

"What is your name, my lady?" he asked.

Was he another host? His manners were pure, and it reminded me a bit of Tamaki, but less annoying.

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said slightly flustered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling.

"Not to be rude, but what exactly was the purpose of this meaning?" asked Kyoya getting down to business.

**Suoh Takamura**  
"Because of your status Suou-san, you must be informed of everything that is happening here at Great Brilliance," I said.

I wasn't expecting the entire host club to show.

According to my reports Mrs. Fujioka is not a member of the club anymore, which makes me wonder _why is she even here?_

The meeting was paused as we ordered our lunch.

"Why is this so expensive?" muttered Fujioka.

Suou turned to her looking serious, "Why do you always forget that you never have to worry about money when you're with us. Pick something you like and not another word," he said crossly.

She turned pink, "Is there...fancy tuna?" she asked embarrassed.

Suou and Haninozuka wrapped their arms around her. "Poor Haruhi!" cried Haninozuka.

The connections Suou had were just as scary as Nokoru's.

With a snap of his fingers, the menu now contained "Fancy Tuna." Fujioka looked quite embarrassed and said nothing. After the waiter had left I let Nokoru continue.

"Being a member of the Imonoyama family, and working as the high school chairman; I have learned value information. Which I have been ordered to tell you about," he said.

I looked at the host club, only Ootori seemed to be paying close attention. The rest were fussing over Fujioka eating her "Fancy Tuna." I cleared my throat and Fujioka flushed.

"I am so sorry," she said then scolded them to listen.

After she had scolded, their full attention was on us. It was interesting to see how one girl had so much influence over these high status men.

"The information that has been passed down to me is about a breakthrough in the strange occurrences that are happening all over the world. They seem to be similar to the occurrences that happened five years ago," he said.

"There are many strange occurrences, they happen daily, please specify," said Ootori leaning forward.

"If you remember, about five years ago strange things were happening in Japan," I said.

"Like when that one park disappeared?" asked Fujioka.

"Yes exactly," I said.

"What park? What are you talking about?" asked one of the Hitachiin twins.

"This was one of the many incidents of the "unexplainable two years" case. You are probably not familiar with this case, since it took place within a small commoner town called Tomeda. Anyways about five years ago, Tomeda experienced many strange things. For instance; one night, like Haruhi mentioned, an entire playground disappeared. Nothing was caught on camera, and mysteriously the next day it was back where it was. No one knew how or why it happened. If you talk to the locals, there are many strange cases that are reported to have happened within those two years," said Ootori.

I wasn't surprised of his knowledge. I had done a background check, and he knew as much or more than I did.

"Anyways in these cases nothing could be explained. There were witness, but they seemed to have forgotten many critical parts, making it impossible to find any answers. The cases were bizarre and in some of these cases, it would be impossible for a human to pull off what had happened. Since every case was different, there was no chance of there being one group of people pulling off all of these stunts. Surveillance cameras were replayed many times, but each time only something that looked vaguely human, looking different each time, would show up and disappear within a fraction of a second. The case was discarded, but an incident last year had the case revived," I said.

"Keepers case?" he asked.

"Last year in England an old man was murdered. They placed an autopsy on the man. Both the insides and out were in perfect condition. There were no signs of poison, disease or that a heart attack had happened. Nothing could explain his death. It was also noted that he was preserved perfectly without any preservatives," he explained.

"Like in the strange cases in Tomeda, there was no witness that could properly testify. No evidence to go off of, expect two pairs of DNA prints that did not match any person alive in any data file.

Nothing could be made of these strange cases until a pair of two students from this campus, did a final report on these cases. They went in with the latest technology and made a break through with these cases.

They went to the places where the incidents had occurred and places that had not been investigated before. Looking through surveillance tapes of an elementary school, where several incidents had occurred. Just yesterday the two students came back with footage and evidence. In almost each case the same three people arrive after the strange incident has occurred" I said.

I took out a folder and emptied its contents on the table. About twenty enlarged photos fell out.

The Hitachiin twins took a hold of one.

"They are just children," they said in sync.

The rest of the members looked through the photos.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," said Ootori pointing to the girl with long black hair.

"She is the daughter of a first class toy company owner. She is highly intelligent, and a musical genius. With her status, she should have attended either of the old campuses," he said.

"Who are the others?" Suou asked.

"The boy with the green traditional Chinese outfit is a member of the Li Clan. His name is Li Syaoran. He too is talented and should have attended Ouran or CLAMP," I said.

I then pointed at the girl.

"This girl with the costume is Kinomoto Sakura. She is the cousin of Mrs. Daidouji. Her father is one of the leading archaeologists in the world. She is one of the best athletes in Japan, she too could have been our school mate," I said.

We looked at the pictures, thinking the same thing. How did three high status people keep under the radar?

"What do you notice that is similar in all these pictures?" Nokoru asked.

He placed the pictures in a neat line.

"That Li is also ways wearing the same green outfit," said one of the Hitachiin's.

"Kinomoto always is wearing a strange new outfit," said the other.

"She is also always holding a pink staff," Fujioka said picking up the picture, "and there is a toy flying beside her?" she asked.

She put down the picture and pointed to the gold toy.

"We looked into that too. It would have fit that the gold toy was merely a creation of her mother's company. We looked through every file, even the ones that were never released. Nothing similar fit to the toy that is in the picture," I said.

"We did background checks on these three. We have learned a couple of things. First Daidouji and Kinomoto are best friends. Second, Li moved with his butler to Japan after six incidents had occurred. From an interview with their teacher and friends, we found out that whenever something strange was occurring; those three, particularly Kinomoto and Li, were nowhere to be found. They then would be found after the occurrence had ended.

Coincidently Li moved back to China, two years later. No more incidents occurred after he left. There is something else; we compared the DNA samples to the three. Although they were not a match, there is as a similarity" I said.

I looked at Ootori; his family was the head of a medical business. I waited for him to explain in further detail.

"What he is trying to say, is that the DNA contains something that is not found in your average person. There is a research project that my family has been doing for some time now; All of the subjects that appear to have this rare DNA, have disappeared under the radar" he said.

"Have you interviewed them?" Fujioka asked.

"The thing is, about two three weeks ago they too have went under the radar. All three left Japan to study abroad. The problem is the school they are supposedly attending an academy that does not exist," said Akira.

**Haruhi **

…

"Hey!" I exclaimed annoyed.

They ignored me and shoved me into the limo.

"Seriously, I can't afford to slack off and skip class whenever you want to play," I said.

They said nothing, the car stopped and again she found herself at the Sunshine Cafe.

The rest of the host club stood outside of the cafe.

I noted that they were leaning against suitcases.

"Are we going anywhere?" I asked.

They opened the door and got out, I then noticed my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked sad, "I'm here to see you off," he said.

"Off where?" I asked.

The student council steeped out of the cafe.

"There has been a change of plans, Miss Fujioka. There is no time to explain. All I can say is good luck," said Nokoru.

I wasn't following what was happening.

"Have a safe trip Haruhi. If it's possible try to keep in touch," he said.

He gave me a hug, "I will miss you," he said.

Another limo pulled up. The driver came out and began taking our luggage.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN?" I yelled angrily.

"We are going to England," said Kyoya calmly.

"Why? Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"It's important, Haruhi. I wouldn't let them take you if it wasn't. All your belongings, plus more have been packed," he said.

He hugged me again and then I was dragged inside the limo.

I glared at them. They were quiet for a moment, and then Hunny began to jump.

"We are going to England, Haruhi," he said.

It was hard for me to stay mad at him.

"Where Hunny?" I asked, knowing he was the only one who would answer.

…  
"T-that's impossible" I stuttered.

Tamaki closed the letter that had managed to speak to them.

"It was found last night. It was addressed to the host club, you included. Our scientists have placed every known search to see how this was done. Nothing explains it, Haruhi. It's not a joke. If we can find out how this was done, how any of these incidents were done. It would be more than just a case solved, it would be revolutionary," he said.

…**  
**"Haruhi," said Tamaki snapping me back to the real world.

I jumped slightly, and was pulled down by the plane seat belt.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

Was I? I had gone many places with the club, but never out of the country. This was my first plane ride, and I have to admit I am freaking out slightly.

There was a blinding light, then a loud BOOM. I nearly broke the seat belt I jumped so high. I started to curl up.

Tamaki swore quietly.

"Can I get two blankets?" he asked to the passing flight attendant.

Tamaki draped one of the blankets around me when the attendant came back.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I didn't object when the second bolt passed the window. I let the sound of his heart beat distract me, as the storm continued.

Minutes later I passed out.

"Interesting," said Kyoya's voice.

I opened my eyes and found that it was dark.

The thick smell of cologne filled my head, making me dizzy. It took me a minute to realize that I was sleeping on Tamaki.

I got up quickly, and to my horror saw the entire club, excluding Tamaki who was sleeping, looking at me.

"No fair, I want to sleep beside Haruhi," pouted Hunny.

I whipped my eyes, and looked outside the window, rays of lights poured in. I wondered how close we were to our destination.

"We are close, would you like anything to eat?" offered Kyoya.

I looked at him, he was being surprisingly nice. What was the catch? Or maybe he felt bad for dragging me here.

My stomach growled involuntarily, answering the question.

"Two more sets of dinner," he called over to the flight attendant.

Tamaki stirred at Kyoya's voice.

"Kyoya, Are we almost there?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"We're close, wake up and have breakfast with Haruhi," he ordered.

"Have breakfast with Haruhi" he said in a weird voice.

He looked over at me, smiling.

"Did you do something with your hair," he asked.

I blushed, I must look terrible.

He ruffled my hair, "You look cute today," he said casually then turned to Kyoya and began talking.

My heart was beating fast as I ate dinner. I didn't know why I was so flustered; Tamaki had always made a fuss over me. I thought about it, over the last couple of weeks it has been different. Or was it just me who was interrupting differently. He was somehow less annoying and more genuine. I concluded it was because the club hadn't been open up for business in a while, and he wasn't in "host" mode all the time.

Twenty minutes later, Kaoru handed me over a small carry-on bag.

"Since you're with us now, we get to dress you the way we want," he said with a mischievous smile. I groaned and took a peek into the bag. To my surprise it was nothing outrageous, it was quite cute.

"Thank you," I said embarrassed as I always did when they spoiled me like this.

It always made me feel uncomfortable.

I changed into the new outfit. I could tell it was expensive by the feel of the fabric. It was so soft and comfortable. I walked back to my seat, and everyone stopped talking.

"Haruhi, you look so cute," said Hunny patting my head.

Over the transition to Greater Brilliance, Hunny grew over a foot, becoming taller than me. Instead of looking like an elementary student, he now looked like small middle school student, instead of a third year high school student that he was.

"Haruhi you look..." said Tamaki trailing off.

I blushed; I hated how everything he said seemed to affect me now. He never got to finish the rest of the sentence, because at that moment, we were summoned to sit down, the plane was landing. Butterflies filled my stomach. This was the first time out of the country, to a place that didn't speak Japanese. I hoped I had practiced enough English so that I didn't make a fool out of myself.

We got off the plane, and went straight into another car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked no one in particular.

"King's Cross Station," said Mori looking bored.

The ride was quiet; I seemed to be the only one who was freaking out. I had my face glued to the window the entire time. I wasn't sure if I would be able to see London again if I didn't look now. The ten minute car ride to the station was the most traveling I have ever done in my life.

We were dropped off at King's Station. It was crowded and loud, reminding me of the trains in Japan.

**Eriol – Hogwarts**

We were pestered with questions.

"Who are you?" asked a girl beside me.

"Why are you coming here so late," asked a boy.

"Settle down, your scaring them," said a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

I turned to her and smiled gratefully.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, I am in my 5th year," she said.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am too in my fifth year," I said.

I looked at Tomoyo, who still seemed in a dazed state.

I was about to nudge her, but she snapped out of it.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I am my fifth year as well. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

I was almost feeling relieved until her eyes glossed over.

_BEEP._

I quickly dug out my phone out of my robe.

7:15pm.

It was time to go pick them up.

I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice.

"Please excuse me," I said.

Tomoyo didn't even notice I was leaving.

"Please take care of her, I will be back soon," I said to Luna.

Luna could see the desperation in my eyes and nodded.

I stood up and left as discretely as I could.

I felt a hand on my arm.

"Syaoran" I said before turning around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Taking care of business," I said with a smile.

He didn't take that as a good enough answer and walked closer, "Hiiragizawa," he growled now glaring.

"Calm down little wolf, you will see later on," I said anxious to leave.

I pulled on the necklace I had on, and almost had succeeded with my chant, until he put a hand on my shoulder distracting me.

"What?" I asked now annoyed

"What are you doing?" he asked again, this time with more authority.

"You don't like my surprises, do you?" I asked.

He glared in response.

"Fine, I am going to go direct some new students," I said giving in.

"Direct them here… Why you?" he asked.

I sighed, "I just do, anyways they can't get here by themselves," I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

"They are muggles. They have no powers, excluding money," I said.

"Powerless, you say. Then what business do they have here at Hogwarts?" he asked.

I put my finger to my lips; I wasn't going to spill everything. I finished the rest of my chant, the staff appeared.

"I will be back soon, unless you want to join me," I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He answered differently than I expected he would.

"Sure," he said.

My mouth dropped slightly.

"O-okay" I said slightly off guard.

I put a hand on his shoulder and finished the incantation.

Seconds later we were in the middle of the station.

"Now to find them," I thought out loud.

"What do they look like?" he asked scanning the area.

"There are about five of them, two are red headed twins, looks for them they will be the easiest to spot," I said looking the other direction.

We walked towards Platform nine and ten.

_They should be arriving soon_, I thought.

I needed to find them quickly; I had to get back Tomoyo.

About a minute later, I could see them walking them towards us.

They were easy to spot out, they were dressed like royalty and they were speaking in Japanese.

"Is that them?" asked Syaoran nodding to the large group walking our way.

I nodded, "That's them," I said.

He laughed, "They fit in," he said.

I nodded, they stuck out.

I quickly created a sign with magic.

A small boy with blond hair ran forward, "Hey, they are here for us," he said back to the group.

They all turned to us, looking us over.

They stopped when they saw Syaoran.

"It's him," exclaimed one of the twins.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Who are they?" he asked.

A tall boy with black hair and glasses walked forward.

"My name is Ootori, Kyoya, and I am with the host club. We came here from Japan, are you Mr. Dumbledore?" he asked.

"No I am not, but I can bring you to him," I said.

I really didn't want to explain everything right here in public.

Kyoya looked confused but summoned the rest with over to him with a wave. I assumed he was the leader, he seemed smart, but from the feel of his aura it seemed odd that he managed a host club.  
They walked over looking suspiciously at Syaoran.

**Syaoran**

I wasn't digging all the strange looks from these people. I felt judged; their look was a mixture of fear and mistrust.

It made me feel uncomfortable, especially when that boy said "that's him."

"Where are we going?" asked the only girl.

She looked curiously at me.

"Hogwarts," I replied.

They jumped at my words, acting like I would attack them at any moment.

"Hogwarts… I have never heard of it," said Kyoya.

_Probably not considering he has no magical ability._

I looked at Eriol, was he going to explain? Or was he going to keep quiet and make me speak. He looked at me as if I said too much.

"It will all be explained when we arrive," he said.

I felt annoyed, always like him to never say anything. This was just another "surprise."

"The best way to show you is by example," he said.

He wasn't going to transport us all at once, was he? I shook my head, there was too many of us, it wasn't logical.

I started to walk towards the platform.

"Where are you going?" asked Eriol.

I turned to him.

"Platform nine and three quarters," I said.

"We can't get in that way...they won't be able to get through" he said looking at them.

"Then how?" I said then trailed off.

He really was crazy.

"There are so many people here, they are going to see," I complained.

Eriol just looked at me, making me feel stupid.

"Right now there is a five meter charm that makes invisible to everyone else. I always place this charm when I travel like this," he said.

The rest looked thoroughly confused.

"Okay. Everyone, form into a circle, make sure that you are touching the person standing next to you," he said.

They obeyed.

"Now close your eyes until I tell you to open them again," he said.

They closed their eyes. He whispered the spell and a second later we were in Dumbledore's Office.

"Open your eyes," he said.

They did slowly, not expecting anything.

Than about half of them fell over.

…

**Eriol**

I have no time to ease them in slowly.

"I know this is extremely rude of me, but there is someone I need to take care of. Dumbledore will be with you in another ten minutes," I said.

I took out my wand and summoned chairs, a table and refreshments.

They just stared at my with their mouths open.

"If you could wait for another ten minutes, all of your questions will be answered. The food is real, do not be afraid to eat," I said.

I nodded to Syaoran and we left the office.

"Why did you just leave them?" asked Syaoran.

"Tomoyo," I said.

As if one word would explain everything.

"There is something going on with her. What is it?" he asked.

He noticed too?

"I can't be certain, but I think she is being controlled by something," I said.

'Possessed?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think Sakura's noticed?" he asked.

"I am not sure. All I know is that she is that defenseless right now," I said.

"We should hurry back then," he said.

I nodded and he followed me as I ran back to the Great Hall.

"How long have we been gone for," he asked.

"Only five minutes," I said.

"Good, we didn't miss too much then," he said opening the door.


	8. Chapter 7: New Faces

Note: Note Elizabeth and Matthew are not the clones from TRC. Please Review.

Chapter Seven: New Faces

**(Clow Country)**

**Elizabeth**

"Are you ready yet Princes Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"I am, but its Elizabeth now. We have to remember to call each other by our new names," I said.

"Where is Allan (Fai) and Evan (Kurogane)?"I asked.

"Right here princess," said Allan.

"Mokona?" called Evan.

Mokona like usual appeared out of now where, "I am ready!" he said jumping up excitedly.

I waited anxiously; I hadn't travelled through the time and space in nearly five years.

Opening his wings, Mokona jumped up into the air creating a portal, seconds later we were sucked into the portal following behind.

**(The night before)**

**Watanuki  
**In the dark of the night, huge white wings appeared. The wings opened, Elizabeth, Matthew (Syaoran,) Allan and Evan stepped out. Allan gracefully caught Mokona, as he fell. Sipping my drink quietly, I waited for them to notice me.

"I'm glad that you have all made it," I said looking up from my drink.

"Watanuki, it's good to see you," said Elizabeth.

I smiled; I had always found peace when I talked to her.

"Since we are all here, I was wondering if you would explain who you found?" asked Elizabeth.

"Eriol?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well as you're aware there many alternate personalities of us. In this world, I have found ours. I have also found someone very important. Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is the only reincarnation of Clow Reed. In no other world, does he exist," I said.

**(Weeks Before)**

"At least chew your food!" I yelled.

"Make more," Domeki demanded completely ignoring me.

"Why do I put up with this?" I mumbled to myself as I walked back into the house.

I was still muttering, when I realized I had a visitor.

Ever since I had become the owner of the shop, my powers had increased.

I could feel the presence of the outsider.

I didn't know this person, but there was something about the presence that made it familiar.

Leaving my cooking behind, I went outside to see who the visitor was.

Sitting down next to Domeki, was a younger boy that looked around my physical age, after all had not physically changed since I inherited the stop.

The boy turned his head toward me, and smiled. The boy seemed much older than he looked, an old man trapped inside a boy, reminding me of myself except he seemed so much older.

"Good evening Watanuki," he said.

I looked just looked at him, wondering how he knew my name.

_Is he a spirit?_

"I can assure you I am human. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said.

I felt like I should know who this person was, but the name meant nothing to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said not wanting to look slow.

I shifted uncomfortably under his stare, if I was five years older than he was fifty. I couldn't help but to compare the look to Yuko's, it was almost exactly the same, when she was serious.

"I take it you're the new owner of the shop?" he asked.

Again, I could find no words to say.

_Who was this boy? How did he know about Yuko, when so many people had forgotten about her?_

"Before you get yourself worked up, I want to tell you that I am Clow Reed's reincarnation," he said.

Clow Reed, I had heard Yuko mention the name, but she hadn't said much about him.

"Come sit down. There is much too tell you," he said.

Again, I was reminded of an old man.

For the next couple hours Eriol told me in full detail of Clow Reed and himself. I didn't know what to think. What this boy had said had cleared up many unexplained things. I didn't know wither to be angry or sad.

"I'm hungry," said Domeki, "where is my food?"

I looked up; I had forgotten that he was there.

"Just because you can eat more than elephant doesn't mean that I have to cook for you," I said.

I stood up; Domeki sure had a way of annoying me.

I was on my way to the kitchen when Eriol called, Make me something as well."

Clenching my fist, I wondered again why I put up with this.

**(Present- night before)**

I briefly explained that Eriol himself was very close to their alternative selves. I also said that it was Eriol that did most of the arranging.

Princess Tomoyo walked out of the shop.

"You're cooking is quite wonderful," she trailed off when she saw them.

"It's time to go then," she turning to me, "thank you so much for allowing me to stay here, these last couple of days have been very enjoyable."

"It was no problem. Now, I assume you all have your names picked out?" I asked the crowd.

Everyone nodded.

"What is yours?" Allen asked Princess Tomoyo not making eye contact.

"Emma," she said.

"Now that settled, it's time. Moro, Maru bring me the key," I ordered.

They nodded and ran inside the house. While they waited, Mokona talked with Mokona. It was clear that they missed each other, but they were happy they were at least in the same world. They came back with a cup.

"This is a port key. You must all hold on to it at once. Once you touch it you will be transported to Hogwarts. Good luck. Call me if you need anything," I said.

**(Present-Hogwarts)**

**Eriol**

"For the first time in what seems like centuries, we are going to be having teacher assistants, thanks to the funding from the Ministry of Magic," said Dumbledore.

Syaoran and I quietly walked into the great hall and walked back to our respective tables.

I looked at Tomoyo, she looked back to normal. She looked confused, but her eyes were no longer glazed over. As I passed her, I noticed white ears.

The bunny, it has to be the bunny.

Dumbledore called in the new teachers for introduction, disrupting my train of thought.

I breathed out relieved, when I saw everyone was accounted for. Everything had gone according to plan; the host club had made it here as well the alternates.

After all the planning and preparation, it would be a shame if things didn't work out. I knew that I would have to make things work no matter what.

The memories of my former life still haunted me, and I will never be free from that guilt, until Syaoran's and Watanuki's prices are paid.

My heart aches when I see them, knowing that the cause of all their pain is me.

**Elizabeth**

I looked around the hall as Dumbledore made his speech. It didn't take me long before I spotted her; it was like looking in the mirror.

I tucked behind my long dark brown hair behind my ears; I had made an effort to change my look.

Even with a different hairstyle and fake glasses, we still looked identical.

Dumbledore waved me forward when he was finished.

"My name is Elizabeth Whyte. Starting tomorrow I will be assisting Professor Snape in teaching Positions, I hope we can work well together," I said.

I smiled and then backed away.

Snape  
I nearly choked on my drink. What assistant? I had heard nothing of this. Dumbledore, that old man! What is he up to this time?

**Ron**  
I looked between Elizabeth and Sakura.

_They look exactly alike!_

"Hey," I said nudging Sakura.

She looked over, "yes?" she asked.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I had an older brother, but I don't have a sister" she said.

She looked dazed.

Syaoran suddenly re-appeared.

**Matthew Knight**

I started out into the crowd, and concentrated on the floating candles.

Although we were not in Clow Country, I couldn't complain. The castle had a comfortable vibe and most importantly I was here with Elizabeth. In the end that is all that mattered.

Truthfully, I had given up on a quiet life. All that I wanted was to be with her, no matter where that would take me.

When I turned my attention to the audience, I made eye contact with him.

He was an exact replication of myself at a younger age. Aside from the length of his hair and his shorter height, we were nearly identical.

I smiled as gentle as I could; he narrowed his eyes in response.

Judging by his reaction, it would take time to gain the trust and his support.

"My name is Matthew Knight and I will be assisting Professor Binns in teaching the History of Magic. It is an honour to be able to work with you," I said, then backed away.

**Tomoyo**

"Why are we sitting over here?" I asked.

"Because we were placed in a different house," he said.

I frowned, remembering the hat's decision.

"Right," I said.

"Are you friends of Harry Potter?" asked Luna.

I nodded.

"I find it interesting that all the new students are acquaintances of Harry," she said.

"That is correct with the exception of Miss. Green. I don't think she has any connection with Harry," said Eriol.

_Miss Green?_ _I don't remember her at all._

I looked at over at the Gryffindor Table, I could only make out Sakura and Syaoran. After a moment I gave up, I would meet her eventually.

When I turned back to the table, I noticed Eriol was watching me intently.

"Eriol?" I asked.

He quickly smiled, "It's nothing," he said before he looked away.

**Allen Cross**

"My name is Allen Cross," I said to the crowd of students.

As I made my speech I looked around the hall. Within seconds I spotted her, the clone Princess.

"I will be assisting Professor Umbridge in teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," I said.

She seemed dazed and disconnected from the world.

I said nothing else and backed away.

**Harry**

I couldn't take my eyes away from Professor Umbridge. It wasn't because she raised her hand against me during the trial that made me dislike her. It was her presence in general. Her bright pink outfight and her plastered on smile made my stomach ache, but at the same time I could keep my eyes away. There was something about, something that was not good.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice shifting my attention to the Ravenclaw table. Faced towards me, was Cho Chang. She caught my eye and smiled. I chocked, spilling my juice and looked away.

"Harry!" scolded Hermione.

I brought my attention back to the table, and was mortified when I noticed that I had spilled some on the new student, Alice Green.

"I am so sorry," I said handing her a napkin.

Although her skin was darker, I could see that she was blushing.

"It's alright," she said through gritted teeth.

"I really am sorry," I said.

She didn't respond as she cleaned her off her robe.

"My name is Harry by the way," I said casually.

"Alice," she said still rubbing her robes.

She said nothing after that, and because the silence was too painful to handle, I turned my attention elsewhere.

**Evan**

I rubbed the dirt out of my eye and shifted my enchanted - to – not - be - seen eye patch. I didn't want to scare the kids so I had Dumbledore place an enchantment to disguise my eye patch.

I walked forward to the podium and looked into the crowd. There were many curious faces looking towards me.

I flashed a smile.

"My name is Evan Burns and I will be assisting with Professor Flitwick in teaching charms," I said with a wink.

I could hear the laugh of girls throughout the crowd.

I winked again before I backed away.

**Sakura**

I stared at Professor Burns; he seemed like a fun person.

I felt another nudge to the side.

"What?" I asked turning to Ron.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Over here, baka" said Syaoran.

I blushed and turned to him.

"We need to talk," he said looking serious.

**Emma Woods**

As a princess of a troubled country, I had never had the chance to travel. Being so far away from my palace was uncomfortable.

I moved my non- existence hair away, it was a habit that I had not yet been able to quit. I felt odd without my long hair, but it cutting it off was something that needed to be done.

I walked quickly over to the podium and smiled slightly before talking.

"My name is Emma Woods and I will be assisting Professor Trelawney in teaching Divination," I said.

I smiled again and then backed away from the podium.

**Dumbledore**

It was a pleasant atmosphere. The first few days were always my favourite time of the year. The excitement, mystery, and craving for knowledge filled the air. I smiled and looked around. I had to enjoy this short time of peace. This peace would end soon. Already things are changing; I have the muggle students in my office, royalty from other worlds standing behind me and the gifted children sitting in front of me.

I waved my wand, starting the disruption in peace.


	9. Chapter 8: Connecting Together

Note: Lots of changes to Alice. Please Review.  
Chapter Eight: Connecting Together

**Harry**

_POP!_

I jumped up, startled by the sound.

In the breadsticks basket, appeared a letter.

I assumed it was for me.

I looked at the staff table, Dumbledore was gone.

I picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_I would like to have a word with you around nine p.m._

_Please bring Hermione, Ron and the Japanese students along._

_Dumbledore _

"What does it say?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore wants to have a word with me and apparently everyone else," I said looking around.

"Everyone?" asked Ron.

"You, Hermione, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo," I said.

Syaoran turned his attention to me at the sound of his name.

"A meeting?" he asked.

I nodded.

Sakura stood up.

"I will go tell Tomoyo," she said.

**Tamaki**

"This is ridiculous," said Hikaru.

"And annoying," said Kaoru.

"Patience," I said sipping on the tea.

The twins turned to me, "we are sick of waiting!" they said in-sync.

"Me too, tama-chan," said Hunny looking up from his cake.

"I don't normally say this, but listen to Tamaki, they will come soon. Those who wait are awarded. Hunny, have another piece of cake and you two find something to amuse yourself with," said Kyoya.

Hunny shrugged and cut out another piece of cake.

"Amuse," said Hikaru.

"Ourselves?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya sighed, "Do whatever you want."

There was a glint in their eyes and a slow smile appeared on their faces.

They stood up.

"Remember this," said Kaoru.

"You said we could do whatever we want," said Hikaru.

They said nothing else and ran around the office, looking and touching everything.

I looked at Haruhi, who was a silent as Mori.

"Haruhi," I said trying to get her attention.

She turned her eyes towards me, looking unimpressed.

Her death glare was as scary as Kyoya's and I felt a chill down my spine.

"What?" she snapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Everything is. I have no idea what is going on, one minute I am in class, next I am sucked into a school, no castle, where impossible things are occurring!" she said flustered.

"It will be –" she cut me off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That," she said angrily.

Her tone of voice startled us all.

"Huruhi," tested Hunny.

"You can't say that. I don't know how you're all so calm. Aren't you concerned about how we arrived here, we closed our eyes for ten seconds and then we are here. Does it not bother you that a possible delinquent, Syaoran, is the one that sent us here?" she asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru returned to the table, and sat down again.

"It does bother me," confessed Kyoya, "the method of our traveling is not explainable."

"Seeing Syaoran also bothers me as well," said Mori speaking up for the first time.

"He didn't seem particularly dangerous," said Hunny.

"But there was something threatening about him," said Kyoya.

"What do we do tama?" asked Hunny.

I put my hand to my chin and thought for a moment.

I slammed my hand onto the table, when the idea came to me.

"We will perform Operation-Confirm- Delinquents- And- Is- There- Such –Thing –As Magic," I said.

There was a light chuckle.

We jumped at the sound of the door closing.

"What an interesting name," laughed an old gentle voice.

I felt my face heat up, and immediately I straightened up.

"You must be Dumbledore," said Kyoya.

The old man nodded.

**Alice**

I placed my belongings on the bed and went to the mirror.

I took out my wand and tapped my face, enchanting the routine spells that made my skin as beautiful as it could get.

Once I was satisfied with my look. I did a un-packing spell and changed into the school uniform.

"Accio folder," I said.

A blue, white and red folder flew into my hands.

I was finally red.

I turned around and realised I had an audience.

I blushed; I had forgotten that I was not alone in this room.

"I see you're well acquainted with magic," said a girl with long light brown hair.

I tried not to concentrate on the fact that she needed a serious haircut.

"I was a student of N.A.M.A Institute," I said not looking directly at her.

"N.A.M.A?" asked a red head.

"The North American Magic Alliance," I said.

"Never heard of it," she said.

Ugh, Europeans always are looking down at us North Americans.

"It's one of the best magic institutes in the world," I stated.

_Beep_

I took my phone out of my pocket, 8:50, It was time.

"It was a _pleasure _talking to you, but I have business to attend to," I said taking my leave.

**Ginny**

"Is she making fun of us?" asked Hermione.

"What is her problem?" I snarled.

That pretty face gave her a big head.

"I hope she warms up, we do have to live with her," reminded Hermione.

I sighed, "I hope so too."

**Sakura**

I looked around the common place, this place was truly amazing.

I sighed. I wished I could enjoy this.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit depressed; it wouldn't the same with Tomoyo.

I wished that things would slow down, so much was happening.

I leaned forward, placing my hands on my head.

My wand slipped out the pocket, I picked it up and examined it.

I lost the excitement to try it out.

"Sakura," said Syaoran.

I looked, I was happy that at least he was here with me.

He placed his hands over mine, "not yet," he said gently.

"Do you think Tomoyo's okay," I asked.

He didn't look directly at me when he answered, "She is with Eriol, and she is fine."

I thought back to dinner, Elizabeth Whyte and her scary resemblance to me.

"Is it possible that we have siblings that we were not informed of? Are they magical illusions?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"A lot of things are changing Jeff," said a girl with black hair sitting down on couch near us.

"At Hogwarts, or you-know-who?" asked Jeff.

"Both!" exclaimed the girl.

"New transfer students, assistant teachers? Never heard of!" she exclaimed.

I faced the other way so that she wouldn't notice me.

"Jane, I overheard a conversation of two paintings on the way here, apparently Dumbledore has a group of foreign muggles here," said the boy.

"Seriously, what is going on… do you think it has to do with you-know-who?" asked Jane.

"What has to do with you-know-who?" asked a brown hair girl budding in.

Jane jumped, "oh it just you Kim, all the new transfers."

Kim too, took a seat.

"Well, they were associating with Harry Potter," she said taking a look around.

"Did you see that article in the _Daily Prophet_? I agree with Skeeter, I think it's his traumatic past that makes him tell all of these lies," said Jeff.

"I think it's a load of bull, he enjoys the fame, look how much attention he gets!" exclaimed Kim.

"I don't know what to think. I don't want to believe that you-know-who – is back, but how do you explain Cedric's death?" asked Jane.

There was a sudden silence.

"Syaoran, Sakura, it's time to go," Harry said glumly.

Ron hands were in a fist and Hermione looked worried.

We stood up; I could feel their eyes on us as we walked out of the common room.

**Eriol**

"Dumbledore office?" asked Luna.

I explained to her that Tomoyo and I had business with him.

She didn't question my business and gave me the directions.

"Thanks, for everything" I said.

"No problem," she said turning back to her book.

I walked over to the couch and tapped Tomoyo's shoulder.

"It's time to go," I said.

She nodded and followed me to Dumbledore's office.

At least she was acting normal, as I suspected the bunny was not with her.

**Matthew**

"I feel a bit nervous," confessed Elizabeth on our way to the office.

I took her hand, "It will okay," I promised.

**Haruhi**

We watched as Dumbledore changed office into a conference room.

He waved the wooden stick he called a wand around, and suddenly chairs and a long table appeared.

"Magic!" exclaimed Hunny.

"Is that what it really is?" Kyoya speculated.

I could see that he was sceptic.

"What is the science behind it? Is it a special type of particle?" he asked.

"Particle," Dumbledore laughed, "Is that a muggle term?" he asked.

The office door opened.

A beautiful tanned girl walked inside. She was tall, slender and her skin shone.

"Particle," she scoffed.

I noticed she spoke in English.

She flipped one side of her beautiful hair back.

"Ah, Miss Green, you have arrived. I hope you had a pleasant trip," said Dumbledore.

"It was fine," she said.

"I'm glad," he said smiling, "take a seat."

She nodded and took a seat.

She took no interest in us.

"May I take a look at your wand," asked Dumbledore.

She nodded, "it's an 11 inch and made from an Eagle feather and Dogwood."

She hand it over the table.

"What an interesting mix," he said admiring the wand.

"It's not that uncommon in North America," she said shrugging.

"I hope to improve the Euro-American relations," he said.

"That's why I am here," she said.

Hikaru coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"An explanation would be really useful," said Kaoru.

"Soon, we are waiting for the -… they are here now," he said.

There was a knock on the door, and the door opened slowly.

**Harry**

"Professor," I said keeping my head through the door.

I noticed the group of people around the table.

"I am so sorry," I said backing away.

"Harry, come in," said Dumbledore.

I opened the door again.

I turned around, "Let's go," I said.

I lead us into the room.

We took a seat around the table.

A minute later there was another knock on the door, and Eriol and Tomoyo walked in.

The assistant teacher followed in right after.

Once everyone had seated, Dumbledore waved his wand and teacups were placed in front of us. In the middle of the table were kettles and bags of different tea, sugar and milk.

"We have all come together, some of us from different countries and other from different worlds," he said.

He looked around the room.

"Before do introductions, I have one thing to say. We all have different paths, goals and dreams. There is one thing that connects us all together…" he said trailing off.


	10. Chapter 9: An Important History Lesson

Please Review.

Chapter Nine: An Important History Lesson

**Eriol**

"To understand the situation, you must understand the past, which is why I have Eriol now making a quick presentation for your understanding," said Dumbledore.

I took out my wand and made a mental image of Clow's parents.

"As most of you are aware, I am Clow's reincarnation. For those of you who are not familiar with Clow, please pay attention," I said.

The figures of Clow Reed's parents appeared on the table in the form of a magical hologram.

"This is Clow Reed's parent, Pei and Edwin Reed. This is in the year 1890," I said.

The figure started to move on the flick of my wand.

"_Pei, what's wrong? You look pale" asked Edwin._

"_I- I am with child," she stuttered._

_He took her hand, "That's great!" he said._

The figures disappeared, and reappeared. The only noticeable difference was Pei stomach, which had grown larger.

"_Pei, Pei, Pei!" called Edwin._

_Pei walked slowly into the room._

"_Yes," she answered sounding concerned._

_He leaped out of his chair and ran over to her. _

"_I've been doing a lot of research, since you have told me you were expecting. I have concluded two things; first a child development is most in the first twelve years. Second, magical flow," he said grinning. _

"_Okay?" she said sounding unsure. _

"_Ignore the first thing; let me tell you about the second one. I'll start with the basics. Remember the first time you used magic? Remember the tingling feeling you felt. That is the magic that flows through our veins. Usually magic flow begins when it is triggered, usually by intense emotion like anger. What I am trying to get at is that we can trigger that flow, even before the baby is born," he said._

"_How would we trigger this reaction?" she said with narrowed eyes. _

_He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss._

"_Ah, my amazing Pei, so trusting of her dear husband... This is what we do. Take my hand...yes that's fine. Now close your eyes and hum, don't actually think of any spells, just let the magic flow," he said. _

_They stood together, hand in hand and with their eyes closed they hummed. Their bodies gleamed with magic._

"_Oh," Pei said opening her eyes. _

"_I feel it. The baby feels it too," she said._

I flicked my wand, and changed the scene.

_Pei walked into the study room, with Clow in her arms. _

"_Play with your son" she demanded. _

_Her eyes were narrowed and her face was pale. _

_Edwin looked away from his papers._

"_Great timing, I was planning to try something anyways," he said._

_He stood up and took Clow away._

"_Go rest, hunny," he said. _

"It was about this time that John started to experiment. Clow's first words were spells, nothing like Mommy or Daddy," I said.

I taped my wand in the air.

"_Clow, come here," called Edwin._

_Clow ran into the study. _

"_Yes papa?" he answered smiling. _

"_Sit down, there is something we need to talk about," Edwin said summoning a chair. _

_Clow sat down, swinging his legs excitedly._

_Edwin leaned forward, with a serious look on his face. _

"_You are special and not like another child. This is why you are not going to attend public school with all the other kids" said Edwin._

_Clow eyes lit up._

"_Special… Am I really?" he asked. _

_Edwin smiled, "Of course, which is why we have to make you more special. Want to know how?" he asked. _

_Clow nodded. _

"_Through practice. Magic fun isn't it? By practising what I tell you, you will become the most special person in the world," he said._

"_I will, I will," promised Clow. _

_Edwin smiled._

"Clow was about three years old. Due to the early ignition of his power, he grew mentally at an amazing speed," I said swirling my wand.

"_Today I am going to be introducing you to advanced magic," said Edwin. _

_Clow didn't look happy. _

"_I like to learn about magic, but couldn't I have a day off?" he asked. _

_Edwin face scrunched up. _

"_I hear and see all the other kids on our neighborhood playing , why can't I?" he asked._

_Pei walked into the room._

"_This was my idea. Let him Edwin, he is a child. It's not right for you caging him up like this," she said. _

_The look on her face made Edwin back down._

"_Fine just for -," he stopped talking when he noticed her eyes were narrowed, "every Sunday is you day off."_

_Clow smiled and jumped out of his seat. _

"Here, Clow is about nine, "I said making a star shape with my wand.

_Clow walked down the streets, whistling as he walked._

_He twirled his finger and made pictures in the air with the magic that came out. _

"_I have two dollars, that's enough to buy me candy for a month," he smiling. _

_Clow walked into the general store._

_A girl around his age bumped into him. _

"_Sorry" he said. _

"_Clow Reed right?" asked the girl with long hair. _

"_Yes, what's your name?" he asked surprised. _

"_Come again next week and I'll tell you," she winking._

"That was the first time Clow encountered Yuko Ichihara. Soon after this meeting they became very close. Clow every Saturday, until he demanded independence would meet her. With his ability and her brains, they ventured into unknown magic at the age of twelve. No one was more powerful than Clow and Yuko was a close second. Together by the age of fifteen began experimenting. They revolutionized magic by making their own. By the time they reached twenty they were unstoppable. With this gained power, enemies were unavoidable this power. Clow and Yuko left China to seek a quieter place in Japan," I explained twirling my wand.

_Clow had a determined look on his face. He took a deep breath in, and then daringly took Yuko's hand in his own. She looked surprised by didn't object. _

"_I'm glad we came here," he said breaking the silence. _

"_I am too, but we can't run away forever, they will come eventually," she said._

"Like she predicted they did come. Many came, but not all once. They came to fight, and take the position of the greatest magician of the world. The fighting had no effect on Clow, but it but it drained Yuko. Sick of the fighting, Clow placed magic over them, hiding their location, so that they would only be found if he wanted them to be. Their life was peacefully, and again they began experimenting. With a new place, and new practices their magic became stronger. The problem was that Yuko was using more power than she had; by the age of twenty eight she became terminally sick. This is when things started to change," I said.

_Clow paced around the bed._

_Yuko was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. _

"_It's time Clow, I feel it," she said opening her eyes weakly. _

_She turned to him, and smiled. _

_Clow looked pained and went over to her. _

"_No...No!" he cried._

_Yuko gently put her hand over his. _

"_We all have to die sometime, this is my time. I am happy with the time that I've had, I am glad that was able to be with you, even if It was for a short time," she said then closed her eyes again. _

"_No!" Clow screamed, "Please no." _

_Everything stopped for a moment, then returned back to normal._

_Clow walked to the door._

"_Clow?" said Yuko. _

_Clow turned quickly around. _

"_Yuko!" he said running back to the bed. _

"_This is wrong, I should be dead. What have you done Clow?"" she asked._

"At the moment of her death, Clow wished in his heart that Yuko would live. His wish for her to live was so strong, that it stopped time exactly before Yuko's death," I said.

"_What have you done boy?" yelled an old woman._

"_I just wanted her to stay with me longer," he said. _

"_You should be dead girl, this is disrupting the course of nature," she scolded. _

_The old lady placed her hands on her head._

"_Things haven't been this bad since those western fools set off the black plague," she said. _

"_What's going to happen?" he asked desperately. _

_The old lady took a puff out of her pipe, the smoke changed into shapes. _

_The first figure was of a man with weirdly shaped hair that was spiked on either side of his head. _

"_This is Fei Wong; he is a direct result of your wish. His sole purpose is to gain the power to bring the dead back to life," she said. _

"_What will he do?" asked Yuko. _

_The smoke figure changed into a shape of Elizabeth as a child. _

"_This is Tsubasa; she is the princess of the country of Clow. She is not from this world. He will use her power to make his wish possible, killing her in the process," she said. _

_Yuko and Clow went pale. _

"_Is there way to stop this?" he asked._

"_What will happen if he succeeds?" asked Yuko._

"_If he succeeds the fabric of space will come apart. This is why no one dares try and bring back the dead. There are an infinite number of parallel worlds, if the dead were to come back it would tear each world apart, eventually destroying this world," she said. _

"_What do we do?" he cried desperately. _

"_This is where the true problem begins, are you ready to take the responsibility of your actions?" she asked._

"_I have no choice, I will fix what I have created," he said._

"_You will hurt many people in the process, destroy and end lives. You will be the cause of wars, and the end to countries even worlds," she said._

"_It's better than the end of existence," he said quietly. _

"This is what you would call the domino effect," I said in a quieter voice.

I didn't want to go on, how could I?

What I would say next would destroy any relations I had with anyone.

"Go on," said Dumbledore encouragingly.

I looked at him, for a moment.

He too kept many dark secrets.

I tapped my wand again, making the image re-appear.

"_What do I do?" he asked. _

"_Fate has already changed. All you can do now is damage control," she said. _

_She turned to Yuko._

"_If it weren't for the seriousness of this situation, I would return you to where you should be, in the other world, but the damage is done. You will stay alive until Fei Wong is taken care of. You will counter balance the shift in the balance of the world, by trafficking wishes," she said. _

_Yuko said nothing and nodded. _

"_Damage control?" he asked. _

_She blew into her pipe and the image of a young Tom Riddle appeared. _

"Tom Riddle" exclaimed Harry.

I said nothing and nodded to the hologram.

"_Who is he?" asked Yuko._

_She looked at Clow._

"_He is your… how do I put this. You're the most powerful magician to have ever existed. Your wish and your will to keep Yuko were so strong, your western and eastern power split into two different beings to achieve this goal. Tom Riddle is the form of your western power, and Fei Wong your eastern power," she explained. _

_She sucked into her piper and blew out. _

_The smoke images were of Harry and Matthew._

"_Are these boys against me as well?" he asked._

"_These boys are the ones who will stop your creations," she said. _

"_They are children!" he exclaimed looking horrified. _

"_This is only one of the many consequences," she said. _

"_Shouldn't I be the one to face them head on?" he asked._

"_You foolish child, they are materializations of your own power that is impossible! All you can do is help them along the way, clear the path and make things easier for these unfortunate children sucked into this mess created by your selfishness. No matter what you do, these children will always end up involved in this mess," she said. _

_She put her pipe down._

"_That is all I can say, you can pay the price for any more information. You reincarnation is your payment. As a price of this knowledge you will be forced to reincarnate and finish off what you haven't when you die," she said. _

I watched the hologram fade away.

I could feel the attention move from the hologram to me.

"Tell us more," said Harry.

I couldn't bear to look at him.

It was hard to speak, but they had a right to know the truth; a right to know why things happened the way they did.

"Yuko and Clow then began working on the damage control. Yuko opened a wish shop, and like she was told, trafficked wishes.

"What did Clow do?" asked Sakura.

"He worked on a way to reincarnate himself. He made it his life goal to accomplish two things. First he wanted to reincarnate himself in a way so that his reincarnation, I, would not hold the vast amount of power as he did," I said.

I paused. I didn't want to go further. I tried to conceal the guilt and took a deep breath.

"Before he could do anything, he had to know what he was going up against. For the first couple of years he focused on researching dimension and parallel effects. Then, along with the help of Yuko, he constructed a plan for damage control," I said.

"What was the plan?" asked Evan.

I looked down at the table, "essential collateral damage," I said.

"Essential collateral damage… that was your plan," exclaimed Allen.

I could see from the corner of my eye Evan restraining him.

"There was no way around it," I said waving my wand.

The image of the earth appeared, with several silver lines around it.

I pointed to the lines.

"Once Clow realized this, he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent any of the traumatic events that would penetrate into people lives," I said.

"Realized what?" asked Elizabeth.

I couldn't bring myself to face her, and continued on keeping my eyes directed at the image.

"The world that we are in is what he called the 'core world.' These silver lines are parallel worlds, mimicked of this one," I said.

I gave myself a minute before I took my eyes away from the image.

I looked at Sakura, she tilted her head. She looked confused but worried at the same time.

"As I think you can guess," I said turning my focus on Elizabeth, "Sakura and Elizabeth are the same person," I said.

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then –" started Syaoran.

I cut him off.

"Yes, you and Matthew are the same person," I said.

I paused for a moment.

"But… she is older than me," Sakura protested.

"Maybe 'same person' isn't the right way to phrase this. More like same soul. Not everything about you will be the same, but your core values, personality, looks will be," I said.

"Her hair," said Sakura, still confused.

"I grew it out and dyed it," said Elizabeth quickly.

Sakura placed her hands to her head, "it's too weird… doesn't it bother you?" she asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's face fell and she turned pale.

"I have had prior encounters before," she said forcefully lifting up her lips.

"You have met another one of us?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly…. A clone," she said.

I could feel my heart clench.

"Clone? That's – " she stopped talking when Syaoran placed his hand over hers.

"Like you were saying," said Dumbledore breaking the silence.

"What happened in this world effects has an effect on every other world," I said.

"Like a domino effect?" asked Kyoya.

"Exactly, this is why Clow…Clow wasn't able to…" I trailed off unable to speak.

I clenched my fists and tried to hold back the tears that were pushing to come out. The memories and the feelings of his guilt, anxiety, pain and sadness took over my body.

"Save you," I said looking at Elizabeth.

A tear streamed down her cheek, but she remained silent.

I tapped my wand again and the image changed to a scene of a canon being fired.

"That canon…. This is the great war" stated Hermione.

"When Fei Wong made his first move, the great war had already started. You are most likely unfamiliar with the war, but it was here in this [muggle world] and all of the countries fought. Things were turning for the worst, and already so many had died… Clow had to end the war," I explained.

"What did Fei Wong do?" asked Syaoran.

"It's easier to show, "I said waving my wand.

…

"Wait, why is Clow there?" asked Ron.

I tapped my wand and the image was paused.

"I would like to note that there was a second world war before we move on. With made reassurance that the war would end in the way he wanted, he was able to come to Clow Country at that time. He spent that time creating a plot which would ensure that Matthew would succeed this time. He was working out some flaws when signs of a possible more damaging war appeared and hints of Tom Riddle's arrival. He had no choice but to leave, so he faked his death and returned to this world," I said.

"What about the plan?" asked Allen.

"You need to understand that if this world were destroyed, every other world would be as well. On your travels you encountered places that been through much devastation. Realize that they were effect of the war, if a town was destroyed here in some way the same town in every other world would be destroyed. Clow left Clow Country and made arrangements to make sure nothing drastic occurred. In the meantime, he left Yuko with the responsibility of carrying out the plan," I said.

"Why didn't he continue working on the plan after he was finished with the war?" asked Matthew.

"Tom Riddle was born. Clow then had to work on another plan to make sure he didn't succeed. He was able to more successfully intervene with Riddle's plan. He a situation that left him enough time to delay his actions until Harry was born. Eventually Riddle is going to come after Sakura, which is why he spent the rest of his days creating the Clow Cards, so that she would be able to protect herself. Once he believed that he could do no more, he died," I said.

"Hold on. I am so confused," said Hikaru.

"Please explain it to us properly. What happened after Reed left Clow Country? Start from there," said Kaoru.

"For times like this, coffee is most appropriate," Dumbledore said.

He waved his wand, and the cups were filled with coffee.

I waved my wand, and the image began to play again.


	11. Chapter 10: Building Trust

Please Review.

Chapter 10: Building Trust.

**Sakura**

I pushed the teacup away from me.

I felt sick.

_Is this going to happen to me?_

I looked at Elizabeth, who was looking at me.  
We stared at each other for a long minute, and then I looked away.

"I think that is enough for one night. We will meet again," Dumbledore thought a moment, "tomorrow night," he said.

No one spoke as we left Dumbledore's office.

I wanted nothing more than to talk to Tomoyo, but she herself looked pale, and it didn't seem like it was the right time too.

I couldn't stand thinking about what I had just seen.

_To forget Syaoran_.

I felt a warm hand on my head.

"I won't let that happen," said Syaoran quietly.

No words would come out of my mouth.

"Come on," he said pushing me forward.

I tried to take comfort in his words; after all I wasn't the only one who was upset about this.

I know _they _were upset after seeing _that_ played over again.

Eriol too, would be upset.

I stopped walking, causing Syaoran to bump into me.

He protested, but I ignored him.

I wiggled away from his grip, and turned around.

How selfish could I be? After only thinking about myself, I completely over looked Eriol's pain.

Eriol who had kept this burden to himself, what was he thinking at this moment?

Eriol was still sitting down. Everyone had been too preoccupied to notice that he had not moved.

The only person who had noticed was Tomoyo, who was sitting beside him.

I started walking towards the table, bumping people as I went through.

Syaoran stayed quiet, but kept his hand on my shoulder and followed.

"Eriol?" I said.

He lifted his head up slowly. He was pale and his expression was emotionless. He attempted to curve his lips upward, but failed.

"Kinomoto- san," he said.

Kinomoto-san? Why was he being so distant?

I didn't like this. I lifted my hand and reached forward, I wanted to comfort him.

He flinched away.

My heart sank with his actions.

Realizing his actions, he attempted to laugh it off.

His laugh was unnatural and everyone in hearing distance cringed.

He stopped laughing after a moment, and looked down again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The lump that I had in my throat, caused by the stress of the new situation, was now unbearable. My eyes were blurry as I flung myself to him.

**Eriol**

I tensed, waiting for the pain that was about to come. She was going to hit me with everything she had, and I deserved whatever she would dish out at me.

I knew she wouldn't be the first; they would all come for revenge.

I cringed as she moved closer, she moved fast and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

I felt no pain, but warmth.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, it's not Clow's either," she said.

Was I delusional?

It was silent, and I let her comfort me.

Even if she was lying, even though I didn't deserve her kindness, I need to hear those words.

The words that would give me the strength to move on.

"Ahem," Syaoran cleared his throat loudly.

I opened my eyes, and noticed a demon standing in front of me.

I knew Syaoran was going to take revenge on me for an entirely different reason.

I had to admit, the five years apart had gave him a threatening edge.

I didn't know what to do next, anything I said would be awkward, but she wasn't letting go either.

Syaoran couldn't take it any longer, and was the first to make a move.

He lifted (more like pried) Sakura off of me.

Sakura looked worried until she saw that I had calmed down.

I felt something heavy on my hand.

I looked down and noticed Tomoyo's arm was extending out.

I looked her, and she smiled.

"Nobody blames you, and we know you are doing your best, you don't have to feel alone," she said.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach and for the first time in what seemed like decades, I felt alive again.

For years I have lived in a helpless state, with no hope, happiness or light at the end of the tunnel.

With the exception of guilt, I now felt the desire to fight.

I smiled back at Tomoyo.

I then made an internal vow that the first thing I was going to do is bring her back to normal.

**Haruhi**

I looked at my fingers as the scene played out, and was relieved when they started to leave.

Even during Tamaki's house parties I was forced to attend to, did I ever feel this awkward.

What I saw was interesting, sad, and didn't seem possible.

In all honesty, what did this story have to do with any of us?

Not one of us host members were wizards, or were we?

"I am confused as to why we are here, are we wizards too?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, I am afraid that none of you hold power," Dumbledore answered.

Although it was the answer I was expecting, I couldn't help but feel disappointment.

"Then why are we here?" asked Kaoru.

"We feel out of place," said Hikaru.

"Why do you think you're here?" Dumbledore asked.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Tomorrow night you will understand, for now, it's best to rest for the night" he said.

"About are sleeping arrangements, what are they?" Kyoya asked.

Dumbledore put his hand to his face and thought for a minute.

"I forgot about that," he said laughing.

…

"Well its better than nothing," I tried to say encouragingly.

They looked at me with unimpressed faces.

"You may be used to this, but we are not commoners," said Kyoya.

My eye twitched, but I tried to understand their position, after all they were used to the best.

"He said that this is the room of requirements and that we get what we asked for," said Hikaru.

"You're forgetting that we are not wizards, only people with power will be able to ask the room for their wishes. Besides, you have what you need, there is no need to have more," I said.

There was a lot of grumbling.

"Why do you get to go into the common rooms?" asked Kaoru, pouting.

"Would you rather me sleep here?" I asked.

"Yes!" cried Hunny, "You can sleep with me."

"No," said Mori, "She is a girl and we need to respect her privacy."

I always felt touched by Mori's kindness.

"You better leave, Dumbledore is waiting for you," said Tamaki.

Tamaki wasn't complaining like the rest.

"It's going to be fun, a true commoner experience!" he exclaimed.

I didn't know wither to be offended or relived.

Before they could complain anymore I said goodnight and left the room.

Dumbledore was waiting outside of the door.

"Sorry, I took so long," I apologized.

"That is alright, we better get moving," he said starting to walk.

I followed him in what seemed like a maze, I doubted I would be able to go anywhere without the help of someone.

Five minutes later, we were at large wooden door with a knocker that was shaped as an eagle.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" asked the eagle knocker.

I jumped and covered my mouth.

"A circle has no beginning," said a light voice from behind.

A tall girl with long blond curly hair walked forward.

The knocker said nothing, and the door opened.

"Finishing your evening walk, Miss. Lovegood?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. The full moon was quite beautiful," she said dreamily.

"I am sure it is. You are right on time. Miss. Fujioka is a new…student here. Please show her the girl's dormitory," he said.

She nodded, and Dumbledore smiled than started to walk away.

"My belongings!" I cried out.

He turned around, "They will be in your room," he said then turned away.

I started at the old man's retreating figure.

"The door will close soon," said the girl.

I turned around and quickly walked through the door.

**Alice**

I pasted on the green facial mask all over my face.

Normally this would have been ten minutes during the day I treasured the most, but with all the looks directed my way I could find no peace.

"What is that potion you are putting on your face?" asked the girl with bright red hair.

I looked at her.

The rumors were correct, wizards and muggles were completely separated in Europe.

"I guess you could call it a potion, but it is a muggle mixture of different chemicals to make your skin better," I tried explaining.

The girl asked nothing more but continued to stare.

To distract myself I began to brush out the knots in my hair.

After the mask had hardened I used a water spell and cleaned away the mask. Like usual, my skin began to glow.

"Wow, it does work!" exclaimed the red haired girl.

I couldn't help but smile, this girl's innocence chipped away at the negative portrayal of stuck up European wizards.

She then blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her own enthusiasm and lack of knowledge.

"Do you want to try some?" I asked.

She looked as if she was going to protest, but another look at the bottle made her nod her head furiously.

I opened the bottle lid, and then squeezed the green content on her hand.

I directed her in using the mask, and then went back to my nightly beauty routine.

**Harry**

I paced around the room.

"What's bothering you mate?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron, I just feel anxious. I mean everyone has always called me the 'chosen one' and I always just went along it, you know? It was always surreal. I look back on everything that has happened and I'm not even sure if I believe it. What Eriol said means that I really am the chosen one," I said.

I let out a large groan.

"I don't know wither I should be relieved that I am not insane as everyone has been saying or bloody scared," I said.

"If I were in your position," he scratched his head, "I really don't know mate."

The room was silent.

"Let's talk to Hermione tomorrow, she always know what to do. Or… you could write to Sirius," Ron suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, both of them. Thanks mate, I feel better.

Ron smiled embarrassed, the word brilliant and his ideas were normally never used in the same sentence.

"No problem," he said.

**Matthew**

It has been five years since it has all ended, at least the running anyways.

Although I am still on the move, I would never compare these two situations together.

The temperature began to drop as we walked further down the stairs to our corridors.

Elizabeth shivered, I wasn't sure if it was from the temperature or what she had seen.

It was too soon to speak of what happened, even after five years. Bringing it up (actually seeing it) now did nothing to help the post trauma.

I placed an arm around her shoulder, in an attempt to warm her up and sooth her.

"I just," she hiccupped.

Although she was now crying she kept walking.

We arrived at our corridors.

"Princess," said Evan with a heartbroken voice.

She wiped the tears from her face, and tried to smile.

Evan didn't look convinced, but took Mokona and said goodnight.

I opened her door.

"Goodnight," she said, her voice wavering.

She closed the door.

I waited outside of the door and not even a minute later, I could hear her crying once more.

_How many nights did she cry alone, while I was gone?_

The thought made me cringe.

I continued to wait, waiting for her to stop.

After another two minutes the sound became unbearable.

I then flung open the door.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed surprised.

She was sitting up on the bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and continuously streamed down her face.

"I'm fine, really," she said quickly rubbing her eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me," I said walking through the door.

I closed the door once I was inside.

She quickly got off of the bed.

I cut the distance between us.

I placed my hand on her face, making cutting her off before she could speak.

"I did my best to be there for you, I am doing my best now and I always will, Tsubasa. You don't have to cry alone anymore. I am here now, anything you need me to be I will become; a solider, a shoulder to lean on, a friend, anything" I vowed.

She began to sob again, this time harder and not holding back.

She jerked her head a way from my hands.

She stared at me, her piercing green eyes large and watery.

"I've always needed you Matthew, I don't remember a time when I haven't. I still need you, I always will, but… it's not right or fair to you," she said.

She took a step back, and I retorted coming closer.

"What are you trying to say Tsubasa?" I asked leaning forward.

She leaned back, falling on the bed.

"That I am better off without you? You think it's your fault, and I was forced by fate to do the things I did. You're wrong," I said raising my voice.

I placed my hand on either side of her head.

"Even if it wasn't my fate, I would have made it mine. Don't you understand that everything I do is because I love you?" I asked.

I didn't let her answer, and kissed her roughly.

I felt a weird sensation go throughout me.

I felt revived and determined.

_She is mine._

**Elizabeth**

He didn't stop until was gasping for breath.

I stared up at him.

I wanted to feel happy, but old emotions crept up.

There was a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before.

He looked determined and I knew he wasn't going to give.

As the lump in my throat began to rise once more, I began to let myself give into my selfish temptation.

_I don't want to be alone. I don't have to be alone._

As another tear came out, I gave in.

"I need you, to be you. I need you here with me now," I whispered.

**Tomoyo**

The common's room was completely empty once Luna and Haruhi went up to the girl's dormitory.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Eriol.

He turned away from the fire, "I think I am okay now," he said with a slight smile.

I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Eriol?" I asked.

I felt extremely embarrassed about what I was going to ask next.

"Do you think there is something wrong with me? I feel like….something is off," I said.

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Even you notice it," he muttered.

Something is going on.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked.

"Tired," I said.

He then began to examine me, like a doctor would.

"I promise I will bring you back," he vowed.

I didn't have time to question him, before the blissful feeling returned again, consuming my body and mind.

**Syaoran**

"I'm worried," said Sakura.

"About?" I asked.

I wanted to know what she knew.

"Everything! Tomoyo, Eriol, Magic. You-know-who and even are older selves," she said.

Even now it bothered me that she worried about that creepy four eyed guy.

"Let's face one problem at a time," I said.

"Syaoran?" she asked shyly.

"Will you practice magic with me? We started school tomorrow, and I want to make sure everything will work out," she said.

I liked that she asked me.

I nodded.

She smiled and took out a piece of paper.

"This is the spell I have wanted to try out," she said.

It was a levitation spell.

"Swish and flick, Wingardium Levosa," we said at the same time.

We pointed our wands in the direction of the couch, and watched as it rose into the air.

"It works!" she exclaimed happily.

I nodded and gave a quick smile.

"Can we test my cards now?" she asked.

I shook my head after a minute.

"I don't think that is a good idea, not now at least. You know as well as I do that the cards are not something to be played with. It would be dangerous for everyone. We don't know how they will react to the western magic. Let's wait for Hiiragizawa, okay?" I said.

She nodded, frowning.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up, it will be soon."

She sighed, "I know. I know. I just have to wait."

I smiled, "impatient like usual."

She pouted.

"Good night," she said annoyed.

I couldn't help but laugh, even as she left the common room.

**Sakura**

Each step felt heavier as I walked up to the girl's dormitory.

I had never been so excited to sleep.

I ignored Syaoran's comment; I ignored everything that would keep me awake.

It was like he said; deal with one thing at the time.

Everyone was already fast asleep.

I pushed all unnecessary thoughts out of my head and crawled into my bed.

There was an uncomfortable lump on the back of my head.

I sat up to see what was wrong with my pillow.

I was mortified when I realized that bump, was Kero.

"How cruel," Kero groaned.

"Kero!" I exclaimed.

I picked him off of the pillow.

"I am so sorry," I apologized.

He wiggled, straightening himself out.

"If you really feel bad, tomorrow, you will make me a room," he said.

I nodded, "I will, for now sleep over here," I said placing him on the edge of the bed.

We said nothing more, and feel asleep quickly.

….

I woke midway through my dream.

I heard a bunch of younger students talking.

I felt irritated until I heard what they were talking about.

"It's so cool that there are ghosts in this school," said one girl.

Ghosts? No one told me there were ghosts.

I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that I didn't hear anything. "

Hermione," I whispered.

"Yah" she answered groggily.

"Are there really ghosts in the school?" I asked.

I prayed she said no.

"Yes," she said falling back asleep.

I groaned. "Kero I can't sleep," I said.

He mumbled something about cakes and went back to sleep.

The wind made loud noises and every second I became more afraid.

_Syaoran,__I_ thought out.

I wondered if he was asleep.

I felt like a child crying for her parents.

_Yes? What's wron_g?He thought back quickly.

_There are ghosts and I'm scared__, __I_ thought.

I could almost hear a mental sigh. I was now scared and depressed.

_Come downstairs, I will be waiting_, he thought back.

Using all the courage I had, I went downstairs.

Syaoran was already there, like he had promised.

There was a loud BOOM , causing me to jump.

**Syaoran**

The howl from the wind scared her enough to come running at me. I watched her run, expecting her to stop in front of me; she didn't stop and flung herself at me.

I was stiff for a moment, until I heard her whimper quietly. I wrapped my arms around her, and waited for her to calm down.

"Did you know there were ghosts here?" she said talking to my chest.

"I had heard, but I had assumed that you had grown out of it," I said in an almost rude tone.

_Stupid, Stupid, Syaoran. Why couldn't you have told her that you knew she wouldn't come if she had known? I _thought scolding myself.

I sighed; _Rude Syaoran_ had taken over.

This seemed to happen every time I tried to get closer to her. I didn't want to act this way, I want to show her how much I had changed; but every time she gets too close, I get nervous and _he_ takes over.

"I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. Every time I think of _them_it scares me to the point where I can't function properly," she said red faced and teary eyed.

_Good job Syaoran, look what you've done now, you've gone and made her cry. Fix it, you moron._

_I am sorry, I am so__insensitive,___I thought.

I wasn't brave enough to say it out loud

She didn't respond, but squeezed my waist, indicating that all was forgiven.

_I'm sorry for being such a child_, she thought back.

_It's okay to be afraid. Just remember that you don't have to feel scared when I am around. As long as I can still stand, I will do my best to make sure that nothing hurts you_, I promised.

She squeezed tighter.

I kept my mouth shut, as a precaution to make sure I didn't say anything else stupid.

"Come on, we are going to face your fears," I said letting go off her but keeping her hand.

We walked to out of the common room holding hands.

We walked around the hallways until we spotted a ghost.

"Naughty students! What are you doing out so late?" asked the ghost.

Sakura was as stiff as a statue.

_Breathe!_ I thought to her.

"We were looking for you actually," I said.

"Really? Me, Sir Nicolas?" he asked looking flattered.

"Yes, we have been looking everywhere for you. We had heard so much about you and we were _dying_ to meet you," I said.

"You would see me either way," he chuckled. Sakura laughed.

The ghost turned to look at her.

"I haven't got your names," he said.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said the ghost bowing.

Sakura bowed back.

"My name is Syaoran Li," I said introducing myself, and bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you both, but you must go back to sleep before we all get in trouble," he said.

We agreed and ran quietly back to the room.

"Thank you Syaoran," she said hugging me as soon as we entered the common room.

"No problem. You're not afraid anymore?" I asked embarrassed by her forwardness.

"Not at all! I never knew ghosts could be so nice. Well I am going back to sleep," she said.

Sakura hugged me tightly for a moment than ran upstairs.

**Elizabeth**

I was warm and in a comfortable position.

I was extremely reluctant to open my eyes.

After a minute of debating with myself, I opened my eyes.

Everything was pitched black.

I breathed in a familiar scent.

My face lit up, and I pulled my head away from Matthew's chest.

Memories of that night filled my brain.

He had held me, while I cried myself to sleep.

Matthew suddenly opened his eyes.

We stared into each other eyes, for a long moment.

Last night, something had changed between us.


	12. Chapter 11: Breakfast

**Note: Please Review**

Chapter Eleven: Breakfast Is the Most Important Part of The Day

**Allen**

I was able to sleep well that night.

A permit residence seemed to loosen up the tension I had built up from constantly moving around.

I got out of bed and prepared myself for the day.

This all felt surreal. I wanted to believe in this peace, but it didn't seem right.

I looked at the clock, 7:45.

_Just enough time for breakfast,_ I thought as I headed to Evan`s room.

I pounded hard on his door, normally I would have left him, but I didn't want to eat alone on the first day.

He opened the door a minute later.

His hair was sticking out everywhere, and his eyes weren't properly open.

"Can we delay our journey for another hour?" he asked.

I put my foot in the door, keeping it open as he tried to close it.

"Were not leaving, idiot. It's time for breakfast," I said.

He stood still for a minute, without response.

I took hold of his shoulders and shock him lightly.

"Answer me, dammit," I said.

"zzzzZZZZZzzzzz," was his response.

The fact that he fell asleep while talking to me added wood to the fire of my hatred for him.

I shock his shoulders with all I had, it seemed to have no effect.

"Wake up you – " I stopped shaking him.

"Allen…. What are you doing?" asked Emma.

Her lips were pursed and she crossed her arms.

"He seemed tired?" I said.

"You still haven't gotten rid of your violent habit, Kurogane," she scolded.

"It was terrible," Evan said dramatically.

He moved away from me, and walked towards Tomoyo like a hurt child going to its parent.

"Kurogane!" she scolded.

_Why me?_

**Tamaki**

I woke feeling like I had been beat up.

The horrors stories of the life of a common were true.

Hikaru and Kaoru were already up and dressed.

Their cold stare made me cringe.

"Have a nice sleep" said Kaoru.

"Milord?" finished Hikaru.

The walked in closer, gaming up on me.

"Calm down, he suffered just like the rest of us," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I cried gratefully.

"What do we do now?" asked Hunny.

I pondered that question for a moment, and realized I had no response.

I didn't know how what to say to the already angered twins who were already starting me down.

"Wait," said Mori.

**Ginny**

I touched my face, it was extremely soft.

My skin shone, and I didn't look as tired as I normally did.

I brushed out my hair until there were no more tangles.

"You know, if you brushed your hair more to one side it will look better," said Alice.

I brushed out a section of my bangs to the left.

Alice looked at me for a second before, fixing it herself.

She tilted my head to the mirror.

"See? Much better," she said.

She was right, it did look better.

"Thank you," I said embarrassed.

"No problem," she said walking away.

_She's not as mean as I thought she was._

**Tomoyo**

"Almost ready?" asked Luna.

I straightened out my robe.

I faced her and nodded.

"What do I do?" asked Haruhi.

"Come with us?" I suggested.

She looked around at the other girls who were in the room.

"You know I can't," she replied.

I wanted to shush her, but then realized that we were both speaking in Japanese.

I didn't know much about the wizarding world, but just like magic in the muggle world, having no magic here was taboo.

"Just come along anyways," I said.

I had no confidence in my ability to perform magic and I wanted to have someone in my same position along with me.

"We should leave now," said Luna, at the foot of the door.

I nodded, and gestured Haruhi to follow me.

Eriol was already waiting at the bottom at the stairs for us.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

I smiled.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Shall we eat?" asked Luna.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Eriol.

I felt relieved that he recovered from his sadness the night before.

We followed Luna to the great hall.

I noticed everyone else at their house table a couple of tables away from us.

Sakura waved furiously at me.

She stood up, and walked quickly over.

Syaoran, looking worried followed behind her.

"I am so glad to see you here, although we don't live in the same house, we can still see each other like this right?" she asked.

I nodded, and could feel some of my pent up stress disappear.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are also taking Defense Against the Dark Arts together this year," said Luna.

"Really!" exclaimed Sakura, jumping.

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"People are looking, we better leave," he said.

Sakura leaned down and gave me a quick hug.

"I will see you at lunch, okay? Let's have a good first day," she said enthusiastically.

Syaoran nodded a goodbye, and led Sakura back to their table.

**Hermione**

They looked at me expectantly.

_What was I supposed to say?_

I thought for a moment.

"Nothing`s changed, if you really think about it. I mean, you've always had had suspicions right? This is just reinforcing it," I said.

"I guess you're right," said Harry.

He didn't seem too pleased with my response.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know either, Harry. We just have to wait until we know more, than we can figure out then," I said.

"Don't worry mate, we will figure it out," said Ron supportively.

"What classes do we have today?" asked Sakura sitting down.

The private bubble around us, burst.

"Care for Magical Creatures," replied Ron.

The two started chatting.

I couldn't help but be jealous.

They were so similar, and they just seemed to "click" together.

"Gran- I mean Hermione, will we be alright?" asked Syaoran.

He leaned forward across the table.

"We tested our magic out last night, and it worked, but I am not sure we are going to be able to keep up," he said looking concerned.

I frowned, he had a point.

Although they were familiar with magic, they weren't used to _our _type of magic.

"I think the professor will understand, but I will do my best to help," I said.

He lowered his head, "Thank you, I really appreciate this," he said.

"Where is Alice?" asked Ginny.

I looked around; she was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think she got lost?" asked Ron.

Harry stood up, "I don't think she is used to the stairs yet."

"I will come with you," Ginny volunteered standing up.

Ron seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"You better not Ginny," he said.

Although his voice sounded suggestive, you could hear the clear authority behind it.

Ginny frowned and sat down.

"I will go find her," Harry said before darting out of the Great Hall.

**Evan**

I always found it amusing when Emma tore down Allen's tough guy act.

Even if it he denied it till the day he dies, she will always be his number one weakness.

While I found amusement, I also found sadness.

Everyone else seemed to have their significant other, even if they hadn't realized it yet.

But who did I have?

The answer is no one.

Even if there was someone, could I truly let them in?

Could anyone every love me, even with my dark side?

**Alice**

I ran to the top off the stairs.

Before I could get onto the next set of stairs, they moved again, causing me to jump back.

I ran down the stairs when I realized that it had attached to another set.

The stairs moved again, and I felt like crying.

_Why does this have to be so complicated?_

I felt pathetic, here I was acting all high and mighty, and I couldn't even handle a staircase.

I sat down on the steps, giving up.

"There is something wrong with this generation," said one painting to the other.

"I agree they can't even use the staircase!" replied the other.

"Don't be rude, she is new here," said a familiar voice.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed the portraits.

I looked up; he was on the same staircase as me.

He held out a hand.

I threw away my pride, realizing I had no other options.

I took his hand, and allowed him to help me up.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem," he said, with a gentle smile.

I wanted to grateful that he had saved me, but I ended up feeling annoyed.

Why did this come so naturally to him?

I was not an amateur magician; I had confidence in magic abilities.

Back at home I always had the highest grades.

I hated in this inferiority.

I followed Harry without paying any attention to what he was doing; I would figure it out on my own.

I thought of ways that I could prove my superiority over him, secret tests between us, in the forms of grades and such, to show that I was better than him.

"Alice, what are you doing?" cried Harry.

I felt myself being yanked back.

When I returned to reality, I realized that I was about to walk off the staircase with nothing but air below it.

He wheeled me around to face him, we were eye to eye.

"You need to pay attention, people have died before," he scolded.

I lowered my eyes.

He was at a level that I wasn't even close to and he didn't even need an immature test to prove it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Just be aware….let's go," he said leading away.

I followed behind him, this time paying attention to what he was doing.

**Elizabeth**

Matthew kept a hand on my lower back as walked through the Great Hall.

There was a lot of looks, but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

I didn't know how to take this new change.

I had always been the one to chase after him.

I know I should feel relieved or reassured, but truthfully, I feel overwhelmed.

_I'm not second questioning my feelings, I'm just afraid that it will somehow get destroyed again._

It like Matthew could read my thoughts.

He pulled me closer to him, and leaned over.

"It will be okay, I promise," he vowed.

At that moment, I broke down the barrier I had placed between us.

_I will put my faith into him, I have too._

**Harry**

We walked quickly into the Great Hall and took our seats.

"You found her fast," said Ron.

I spared her embarrassment and nodded.

She said nothing and began placing food on her plate.

I began to start eating the food off of my plate.

I didn't know what to think of Alice.

Was she shy… Or was she just rude?

I noticed Ginny twirling her food with fork.

Something was different about her…

"Did you get a haircut Ginny?" I asked.

She looked up and shook her head quickly, her facing reddening.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"I think we should go to class now," suggested Hermione.

I crammed another egg and a piece of ham into my mouth, and grabbed a toast.

I watched Alice do the same as everyone stood up.

As we walked out of the castle, Hermione leaned close to me for a moment.

"You're really slow, you know that right?" she asked.

She didn't wait for my response and pulled away.

_Why was I slow?_

**Sakura**

The silent walk to the forest was broken by Harry's loud sigh.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron.

"Were with the Slytherin's again," he moaned.

He sounded as if he were in pain.

Ron groaned loudly in response.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

Ron turned to me.

"They are all a bunch of pricks, the whole lot. Don't look at them or anything, they play dirty and will use any means to get us in trouble or humiliate us," he said.

I frowned.

"They are that bad?" I asked.

He nodded, "remember, no contact," he advised.

I nodded.

We walked toward the large group, standing in the open field

There was a clear distinction between the houses.

Griffonder stood on the right and Slytherin stood on the left separated by an imaginary line.

The line felt real.

The tension between the houses was thick, and I felt uncomfortable as we walked into our group.

"We should have left later, there is still another five minutes,"' said Ron.

"That gives us enough time to review our notes," said Hermione.

"What notes?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, do you ever study?"

Ron answer was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"The girl from the shop," said the voice in my direction.

I turned to match the tone to the face.

It was Draco.

I felt an odd panic run over me and I felt myself going stiff as he walked towards me.

I hated this negative judgment I had on him, I barely knew him.

I wanted to give him a fair chance, but I felt uncomfortable.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"That invitation is still open," he said.

I didn't know how to respond.

I didn't want to come off as rude, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea either.

He moved closer, closing the space between us.

I felt something heavy on my head.

I jumped up slightly, but was calmed when I realized who it was.

"She won't be taking that offer, sorry," said Syaoran coolly.

"I wasn't under the impression that I was talking to you," said Draco.

Draco leaned forward, our noses were nearly touching.

"What do you say sweetheart? Come spend some time with me, I'll show you a good time," he said.

Syaoran pulled my head back into his chest.

"I said, she won't be taking that offer," he said.

Syaoran's tone changed, he sounded threatening.

"It's Sakura, right? Why stay with this hot-head?" he asked staring intently.

_Such pretty eyes_, I thought.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," said Ron, sounding annoyed.

Draco stood up, and glared at him.

"Keep your dirty nose out of this and go back to that mud blood girl friend of yours, blood traitor," he sneered.

Ron stomped forward, fist up and wand pointed.

Before he could do anything else, Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus," she said.

The wand flew out of his hand.

Ron whipped his head around.

"Hermione, what the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.

**Ron**

I was seeing red.

I didn't know who to be angry at.

Didn't she understand that I was doing this for her?

She may be okay with people talking her down, but I wasn't.

I picked up my wand.

"Please Ron, don't," she pleaded.

Her cheeks were bright red; she was probably embarrassed by his words.

Just looking at her made me want to kill him.

"Now, now, isn't It mad manners to have a lover's quarrel in public?" he asked.

"Bugger off Malfoy, class is starting," said Harry, finally stepping in.

_Why did he take so long to step in, didn't he care about Hermione?_

Draco turned to Sakura, "Till next time, cutie. Next time let's talk without the audience," he said with a wink.

The fire in Syaoran's eyes made him look murderous.

"Students, gather around," commanded a voice that was not Hagrid.

A centaur walked out from the woods.


	13. Chapter 12: Preparation

Note: Please Review

Chapter Twleve: Preparation

**Harry**

"Where do you think Hagrid is?" asked Ron, on our way to our next class.

"I don't know," I responded.

"You don't think he is in trouble?" asked Hermione, sounding worried.

"For what," I asked.

"Think it has anything to do with Buckbeak?**" **asked Ron.

"That would mean Sirius was caught, and we would know for sure if that happened," I replied.

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" asked Alice.

My heart stopped for a moment.

A wave of fear went through my body.

I looked at her_, can I trust her?_

"Look," she said turning serious, "I came here as a representative, not a spy. I am not going to force you to tell me anything, I am just saying that I will keep anything you tell me safe."

She said nothing else, and began walking ahead of us.

I looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron shrugged, and Hermione just stared after her.

Sakura made a squealing noise once we entered the classroom.

"Tomoyo!" she exclaimed running over.

Silence filled the classroom.

Although it wasn't rare for there to be friendship across houses, it wasn't common.

Tomoyo smiled and they chatted.

I took a seat where I usually sat, in the back.

"Do you think Umbridge will be a good teacher?" asked Ron.

I frowned.

"I doubt it. She works for the ministry, she probably does nothing more than paperwork," I said.

I felt depressed that my favourite class was going to be taught by a teacher I knew I wouldn't like.

"You should give her a chance, Harry," said Hermione positively.

I sighed and said nothing more.

At exactly 10:45, Umbridge walked into the classroom.

Unlike the opening ceremony, she was not smiling.

Her small, pudgy face was in a scowl, she was not impressed.

"Everybody quiet," she commanded.

I slightly shuddered; something about her voice gave me the shivers.

"As the assistant for the Prime Minister of Magic, I won't have time to deal with the lot of you. Therefor I am leaving Mr. Black in charge. This does not give you permission to slack off, any disobedience, and you will be answering to me," she threatened.

She looked around the classroom once before raising her hand.

Allen walked into the room.

His look was menacing, but his vibe screamed nervous.

She waited until he was in front of the class before she left.

Allen watched her walk out of the room with a look of despair.

He looked at the classroom, opened his mouth and then shut it again quickly.

"He doesn't know what he is doing, does he?" said Ron.

I shook my head.

"We are supposed to be learning about, "Hermione stopped herself when she realized that he was glaring at her.

He picked up a wooden stick that was placed on the side of the wall.

"I am not going to pretend that I know what I am doing," he said.

He moved the wooden stick in a violent quick fashion that was almost graceful.

"This course is called "Defense Against the Dark Arts" so I am going to teach it practically," he said.

**Allen**

I shoved the pessimistic thoughts away and tried to think of what to do next.

I thought back to when I was training Matthew. I tried to go back into that mind frame.

_Something relevant… Something that they could use._

I looked around the class.

Beside the exceptions (Syaoran, Harry and Eriol,) I could see no passion, no fear in their eyes. After all these were children brought up in a time outside of war and tragedy.

The conversation of the meeting the night before, replayed in my mind.

_This peace won't last forever._

"A time will come, when your life or another's is a risk," I said.

_Until I know more I will not specify._

"I assume this is the point of the class, defending yourself," I continued.

I picked up a textbook in front of me.

"What you are going to learn will not come from a book. What you will be taught during this school year, is how to defend yourself in an actual combat setting," I said.

The girl with bushy blond hair raised her hand.

"What about tests, essays and homework? Where will that fit in?" she asked.

"Too much unnecessary work, your 'tests' will be practical," I answered.

She frowned, not pleased with my answer.

"What kind of things will be learning?" asked a girl with long black hair.

I took a moment to think.

_Why didn't I plan this sooner?_

"What you need to know," I answered vaguely.

I looked at the clock, only twenty minutes had passed.

I still had forty minutes, and without a training course, I had nothing.

_What do teachers usually do? They talk a lot, I know that._

The girl with the bushy blond hair raised her hand again.

I nodded in her direction.

"Why combat fighting? Why not magic?" she asked.

"I am not a magician, wizard, sorcerer or whatever you call yourself," I held up the stick," I have always used a sword to fight my battles," I said swinging it diagonally.

"This is defense against the dark **arts**," she protested.

"Good point, here is today's lesson, Magic isn't everything," I said.

The students then began to whisper among themselves.

"I assume most of you have grown up with magic. I put out this question, in terms of fighting, what differs in a magic and non-magic fight?" I asked.

The room went silent as they thought for an answer.

"Why don't I demonstrate this to you instead?" I asked.

"Sakura, Syaoran, stand up," I said calling the only two names I could remember.

They stood up and I beckoned them to the front with one hand.

"Face the class," I ordered.

When there back were towards me I asked, "In a physical fight, who would win?"

"The boy,"

"Syaoran,"

"Him, definitely,"

"Why?" I asked.

"He is a man, and she is a girl."

"He towers over her."

"He has muscles."

"I think we can agree that Syaoran would win. It pretty obvious, considering the physical factors, and I don't think we need to go into deep on this. This is my point, would you ever doubt that he would win, in this fight?" I asked.

The students shook their head.

"Physical fights are determined by factors that can be visual identified, such as strength, height, gender and age. In these fights, it's a natural instinct to know where you stand in these fights," I said.

I looked around the room, scoping for items I could use.

"In a magical fight, duel or whatever you want to call it, the result is determined by factors that are not easy to identify, what are these factors?" I asked.

"Power,"

"Knowledge,"

"Now. In a magical duel, who would win?" I asked.

The students thought before they shouted out answers.

"Him,"

The students seemed biased in favour of Syaoran.

"Why don't we test it out?" I asked.

I picked up two glass cups and set them on the desk.

"They will both use the same spell on these cups, the winner will be determined by the results," I said.

"I recommended, 'reducto,' " said the bushy haired girl with a hinting tone.

They nodded and pointed their wands at the cup.

At the same time the called, "reducto."

Glass flew everywhere, and I wondered if that was the smartest thing to do.

"Now let's examine the cups," I said.

I held up the remaining bottom of a cup.

"This was my cup," said Syaoran.

I looked for around for her cup, but I saw were shards of glass.

_Like I suspected._

"Her cup is not to be found, meaning it was completely destroyed," I said.

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Size, gender and age, do not matter in a physical duel," I said.

I pointed around the glass.

"One cannot tell how much power or knowledge on has by sight, no one can be underestimated. You could have chosen to fight with her, and ended up like the cup," I said.

The class was silent.

Each student was pondering in their own thoughts.

I looked at the time.

_Right on time_, I thought.

"Class dismissed," I said.

**Haruhi **

All eyes were on me.

Not only was I dressed differently, I was walking with the headmaster.

The walk was silent, and I did my best to familiarize myself with the setting.

We arrived at blank wall minutes later.

Dumbledore turned to me, holding a key on a chain.

"Since you have no magic of your own, I have placed magic on this key so that you and the others will be able to enter this room, without the help of anyone else," he said.

"Thank you," I said taking the key.

As soon as the key touched my skin, a door appeared in the wall.

I knocked on the door before turning the knob.

"Hello?" called Tamaki nervously.

"It's me, sempai," I answered.

I opened the door fully.

The sat (more like posed) on their beds.

I sighed, hating how unequal the world was.

"Haruhi, Dumbledore," greeted Tamaki standing up.

The bedroom then morphed into a café like setting.

The boys were now sitting on chairs around a large table.

"I deeply apologize for the last couple of days. Not even a week ago you were plunged into the world of magic and taught hidden secrets, now, it's time for me to explain why," he said.

"About time," muttered Hikaru.

"Here is a question I would like you think about, why do you think magic is hidden from those who do not possess power?" he asked.

"Jealousy?" asked Kaoru.

"Imbalance," said Kaoru.

"Exactly. The sudden discovery of magic brings problems for both sides, people will then question the world around them, and secrets that are meant to stay hidden will surface. There will be wizards that will not accept muggles, vice-versa," he said.

"Why tell us then?" asked Kyoya, "we born from the elite, with presidential influence and power."

"It is exactly for this reason that I bring you here. I summoned you here with the task of providing the truth and hopefully influencing reason on to you. If the situation wasn't so dire, you would still be in the dark of the realities of this universe," he said.

"You want us to expose magic?" Kyoya asked.

Dumbledore paused, "I want you to expose the truth that is why you are here. The events that are to come will affect everyone, non-magic folk have a right to know why," he said.

The room went silent.

"In return I can give you the cures to the two epidemics you are facing today, Cancer and HIV," he said.

I could feel myself straighten up; there wasn't a person alive who wasn't affected by these diseases. Even if it wasn't personally, family members and friends, made it personal.

"How long do we have?" asked Tamaki, his blue eyes hard.

"I am not completely certain myself, but if what I think is correct, before the end of this school year," he said.

Kyoya put out his hand across the table, "We have ourselves a deal."


	14. Chapter 13: Stopping Time

Chapter Thirteen: Stopping Time

**Eriol **

I tried to pay attention to the professor, but soon found myself drawing bunnies all over my notes. I quickly scratched them out, when the person sitting to my left started giving me odd looks.

_There is something I am missing, _I thought.

I trapped my quill on the desk and tried to think of possible answers.

I came to the conclusion that I would have to manually investigate it myself.

While Tomoyo stared off into space, I used that chance to snatch the stuffed bunny from her bag and jam it into my own.

I would have to work fast; she would notice its absence soon.

I pulled out wand from my pocket and did the only thing I could think of, stop time.

Once everything had frozen in time, I pulled out the bunny and placed it on the table.

"What are you?" I asked.

There was no response or any type of movement,

I tapped pocked the stuffy with my wand, still no response.

I sighed and stared intently at the bunny.

"I know it you, I just don't know what you are," I said.

I pocked the stuffy again harder this time, letting out my frustrations.

"What the hell are you doing?" called Syaoran, standing at the doorway.

I had been so concentrated on the stuffy I failed to notice their presence.

Sakura glided past him, "What's going on?" she asked.

I picked the stuffy up by its ears.

"This. This is the problem," I said looking at it.

"Tomoyo's bunny…" she said sounding confused.

"There is something going on with her, I think this is what is causing it," I said.

Sakura thought for a moment, "She has been acting strange," she said.

"Do you think it's cursed… or alive?" asked Syaoran.

I looked at the bunny, "I don't know. I need to examine it, which is why I stopped time; Tomoyo wouldn't have let me, even if I had asked," I said.

"Is there a spell or card you could use?" asked Sakura, examining the bunny.

"Not a card, but maybe a spell," I said thinking.

"What if we shock it? Do you think that would do something?" asked Syaoran, taking out his wand.

_Did I just imagine it, or did my hand feel heavy?_ I thought

"Doesn't hurt to try," I said placing the stuffy back on the desk.

Syaoran pointed his wand at the bunny but before he could open his mouth the stuffy jumped up.

Sakura squealed jumping onto Syaoran causing him to drop his wand.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked the bunny angrily.

"I knew it!" I said.

The bunny turned its head toward me.

"You," it said pointing towards me, "have been a real pain."

"What are you? What have you done to Tomoyo?" I interrogated.

"That is none of your business, glasses," it said.

I put my wand in its face.

"I shock you," I threatened.

There was a short silence.

"Okay, ok, I will explain. I am the embodiment of Tomoyo's power," it said.

"Tomoyo's power?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious?" it asked annoyed.

"Explain properly," said Syaoran, directing his wand in its direction.

The bunny made a sighing sound.

The jumped up into the air and flipped backwards. Before it hit the ground, the bunny turned into a blond haired boy.

"My name is Soriel, more commonly known as Sora. I am… how to explain it, a fallen angel/ spirit, It doesn't matter what you want to classify me under. Anyways, I was sent here, as in earth, for divine retribution. My duty, the reason why I am here is to bring Tomoyo her powers," he said.

I tried to process what he said, but the only thing that was going through was that a boy our age was following Tomoyo around everywhere.

"This is your true form?" I asked.

His sliver eyes flashed, "Is that the only thing you understand," he snapped.

My fist clenched.

"Is Tomoyo aware what is going on?" I asked.

"Are you an idiot? Of course not, I have possessed her for the past 4 months," he said.

"Possessed… why?" asked Sakura.

"It makes the transition smoother," he said.

"Is it painful," she asked sounding concerned.

"Not as much as it is confessing. Your power or magic is a foreign substance to your body. It becomes easier to control and learn when you get older because your body has had time to adapt. Which is the reason I have possessed her throughout this transition. If I had not, her body would be in a state of shock, and there could have been some serious side effects," he explained.

My fist unclenched, and I listened to reason.

"Why give her the power now?" asked Syaoran.

"She has never needed it before," he said.

"How long is this transition going to take?" asked Sakura.

"As you can see, the process takes time. Besides, this process requires touch, and I am limited to the night," he answered.

_Night… Touch?_

"Why can't you do it all at once?" asked Syaoran.

"It would kill her. The body sees the power as a foreign substance and would fight constantly to kill it resulting in terminal sickness, than death," he explained.

"Is there any way to quicken the process?" I asked.

"Return time and let me think," he said.

I tried to protest, but was ignored.

Sora turned to Sakura and Syaoran; "Go back to your classes before I start time again" he ordered.

They nodded and went running out the door.

"I will warn you that Tomoyo is not to know of this. Her body is not yet aware of this transition; it is better this way, so continue on as you did before," he said.

I had not time to reply before time picked up where it had left off.

I looked at my bag and noticed Sora was missing from it.

Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. They aren't going to be as long, but I promise they will be more frequent. Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 14: Rumours

Chapter Fourteen: Rumors

**Snape **

It hadn't been a week since the year started and already gossip was spreading around like wildfire. This year these rumors focused on the new students and teacher's assistant, but naturally they came back to and centered around Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter,_ I thought.

I tried to pinpoint the emotion I felt. Was it anger or annoyance?

_Isn't he supposed to be in this class?_ I thought looking around the room.

He was nowhere to be seen.

_He does have an annoying habit of being late, _I thought.

Like I had predicted a minute after classes had started he ran through the doors, followed by his posy and the new students, creating a scene.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor," I called not bothering to stand up, "I don't care if you are the chosen one, tardiness will not be excused."

_Annoyance, definitely annoyance,_ I thought.

"Professor?" called my new assistant.

I turned my attention onto Elizabeth.

The second our eyes meet I had to look away.

_Her eyes are too green_, I thought.

I shoved the painful thoughts of Lily out of my head.

"Yes Mrs. Whyte?" I answered not looking at her.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" she asked.

I dug of a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"This is the list of ingredients that are need for today's class, I would like you to go around and make sure that each student is properly equipped," I said.

She nodded and started making her way around the class.

After about five minutes she returned.

"Each student seems to be properly equipped," she said.

"Good. I will start teaching today's lesson," I replied standing up.

All chatter in the room died when the noticed I had stood up.

"You can sit here for now," I said to Elizabeth.

She nodded and sat down.

I walked to the front of the class.

"This is the year you will be taking your OWL exam, because of this I will not waste time babying you back into the school routine. Today we are starting off an advanced potion. This potion will be difficult, but I will allow you to work with a partner," I said.

I heard mummers of complaints and groans; I ignored them and continued on explaining the potion they would be doing.

I went back to my chair, where Elizabeth was seated.

"I know you can't make potions," I said bluntly.

She stiffened and turned beat red.

"There are many other things I will have you do, they will be tedious but you won't have to work with the potions themselves," I said.

"Thank you," she said sounding grateful.

I said nothing and turned my attention back to the students.

I looked around at the pairings, finding it interesting that Harry had partnered up with one of the new students.

"This potion should take no longer than 30 minutes, it has already been 10," I called out to the classroom.

"I will only give you another 20 minutes," I said feeling impatient.

_Now what to do for another 20 minutes?_

**Matthew**

I wondered how Elizabeth was doing in the potions room.

The thought of her made me smile.

"Mr. Knight?" called the Professor.

"Yes?" I said quickly turning my attention to him.

"I am afraid I am feeling quite ill at the moment, I will need you take over," he said.

I was about to project until I noticed that he slightly green in the face.

"Of course," I replied.

He handed me a sheet of paper, "just continue at paragraph four," he said.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sweet dripping down his face.

"Don't worry Professor, I've got this," I said with false confidence.

He nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

The entire focus of the students was on me.

I looked quickly at my paper.

Before I could start reading, a student raised her hand.

I nodded.

"I don't understand how it arrived in Europe," said a black haired girl.

Before I could start panicking, I noticed bright blue print on the piece of paper.

_Calm down. It arrived due to the fact the two parcels were mixed up._

I read what was written out loud.

From there I managed to finish the lecture with the help of the blue print.

Near the end I had more confidence and looked around at the students.

Eriol was in the crowd, solving the author of the mysterious blue print.

He gave no sign that he had anything to do with anything, so I finished up the class.

**Snape**

Before I left the comfort of my chair, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't pick on anyone who had managed to complete this potion properly.

I walked around the room, looking, criticizing and voicing my opinion of the students work.

I hadn't even gotten to Potter's group when I realized that I would have to pick on every single student equally this year.

I stopped at the new students table.

I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the girl and Elizabeth.

"Names?" I demanded.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she said quickly lowering her head.

"Syaoran Li," he said lowering his head slightly.

I looked at their potion, it was made perfectly.

"Where did you learn before Hogwarts?" I asked out of curiosity.

Sakura looked up at me, "Nowhere Professor," she said innocently.

_Those green eyes,_ I thought turning away.

I grunted in reply and moved on.

I moved on to Granger's and Wesley's group.

It was done good, but not enough to make me stop picking on either them.

Finally I went to Potter's group. This would give me justification of my behavior towards him.

I looked at the potion, it too was done perfectly.

I looked at his partner; there was no way he could have made it himself.

Sticking true to my word I would be nice to her, since it was she who had made it.

I could now pick on Potter with justification.

Satisfied with the results I was about to end class early, until overheard Lavender Brown.

"Did you see that girl dressed like a muggle walking with Dumbledore?" she asked.

I listened but heard nothing else on the subject.

_Muggle? Dumbledore wouldn't…. the man is going senile._

**Umbridge**

"Muggles? That is prosperous!" I exclaimed out loud.

"I am just telling you what has been going around," said Professor Sprout defensively.

It didn't seem possible; I mean surely Dumbledore wasn't as loony as to violate the law publically while I, an important ministry worker am here.

I thought about phoning the minister, but I needed to be certain this wasn't just a rumor going around.

**Ron**

"We make a good team, don't we?" I asked.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"The potion did turn out well," she said with a smile.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and at loss of what to say next.

She looked back down at her book.

I did the only thing I knew would instantly grab her attention.

I reached forward and grabbed a strand of her hair.

She looked up quickly and stared at me.

"Your hair has gotten longer," I stated.

"What did you brother do this time?" interrupted Seamus.

I quickly let go of Hermione's hair.

"Fred and George, nothing that I know of," I replied, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Really because I saw them with the headmaster," said Sean.

"I am sure they haven't done anything stupid… yet," I said.

"I am positive it was them," said Seamus.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"How many other red-haired twins are there in this school?" he asked.

Hermione stiffened.

I laughed awkwardly, "You got a point but you're going to have to ask those troublemakers for yourselves," I said.

"Troublemakers?" asked Fred.

"Might our little brother be referring to us?" asked George.

"What did you do?" asked Seamus.

The twin looked at each other curiously.

"We saw you with the headmaster," clarified Sean.

"OH," exclaimed Fred.

"That," said George.

"How much troubles are you in?" asked Seamus.

"We were in so much trouble, he didn't even know what to do with us," said George.

"Since it is the beginning of the year, we are let off free. Dumbledore is a good man," said Fred.

The twins nodded together in agreement.

"You're not going to tell us what you did?" asked Sean.

"Nope!" the exclaimed together.

Sean sighed and Seamus began to walk away.

Once they had left, the twins leaned in close to use.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with the Asians," said Fred.

"Or something related," said George.

"It's related," I said.

Hermione closed her book and beckoned them closer.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that there is now another set of red-haired twins in Hogwarts," she said.

The twins looked at Hermione in silence for a minute before they burst out laughing.

She stood up from her seat.

"Believe what you want," she said before leaving.

"I think that girl reads too much," said Fred.

"Ron, for the sake of your friend, take her away from those books," pleaded George.

"We want to have a fun sister, not a stuck up one," said Fred.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Hermione is practically family," said George.

"We are not going to be a boring family," said Fred.

They left without saying another word.

I sat back down and pondered on what they said.

**Ginny**

"If you do it this way, it will look better," said Alice.

She said tying my hair up in balls.

"When you take it out tomorrow you will have a natural looking wave," she explained.

I nodded listening.

She smiled.

_Although she comes off as cold, she is really nice,_ I thought.

Sakura and Hermione walked into the room and Alice stiffened.

I wondered why she was so stiff around them, although I wasn't one to talk; I had barely spoken a word to the new students.

"Hey," said Sakura, walking over.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked curiously.

"Fixing our hair," I replied.

I didn't know why I felt so awkward around her, was it because I thought Harry might like her?

She turned to Alice, "You're very pretty," she said.

Alice reddened, "thank you," she hastily replied.

I saw Hermione hold some of her hair and sigh before returning back to her book.

**Note: Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Setting Things In Motion

Chapter Fifteen: Setting Things in Motion

**Tamaki **

"So," said Hikaru.

"Now what?" asked Kaoru.

I looked at Kyoya for help, he shrugged in response.

"There is so much to think about," said Haruhi.

"This announcement will change everything," said Kyoya.

"How do start?" asked Mori.

Everyone turned towards me.

I paused and tried to think of an answer.

"I think it needs to be broadcasted around the world at the same time," suggested Haruhi.

"Good idea," I said.

"What do we say?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know," said Hikaru.

"Witches exist and broomsticks can fly," said Kaoru.

I put my hands to my face and groaned.

"Would they even believe us?" questioned Kyoya.

"We need to give a demonstration!" exclaimed Haruhi.

I gave her a big hug, "fantastic idea Haruhi," I said.

The twins quickly dragged me off of her.

She straightened herself up, "a demonstration similar to what we were given," she finished.

"You might be on to something. We need to convince the world that magic is real," said Kyoya.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Hunny.

"We will need help," I said.

Ideas and plans swarmed around my head, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my biggest task yet.

**Alice**

"_Alice Green," called the principle._

_I stood up quickly._

_The class was silent as I walked out the room._

_I followed the young, tall principle to his office._

_When we were both seated, he handed me over an envelope. _

"_Hogwarts?" I read out loud._

_I didn't like where this was going._

"_Alice, as our top student it is my pleasure to inform you that have been chosen to represent North America," he said._

"_Represent North America" I repeated back._

"_This fall you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft in Wizardry," he continued._

"_Why must I attend Hogwarts?" I asked._

"_Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster, requested that a fine student be transferred over," he explained._

_He paused and looked at me._

"_I have been looking over your profile… I am aware of your views, but I insist that you must be the one to go," he said._

_I said nothing as I thought of ways to avoid this._

"_Something is happening, Alice," he said._

_His tone made me look up._

"_I am not completely certain of what is going on here, but I can tell you this, history is in the making. No matter what happens wither its earth-shattering or nothing, we are finally being acknowledged from the rest of the wizarding world," he said._

_I breathed out, reconsidering what he said._

_He looked at me eagerly with big eyes._

_I avert my eyes to the desk again._

"_Alice, out of everyone in North America you were chosen to represent us , are you going to reject this offer?" he asked._

_I felt my foot starting to tap._

_This is such a good opportunity, I thought._

_Before I could regret anything, I blurted out, "I'll go."_

_He smiled, "I thought you would, so I took the inchoative to buy your plane ticket," he said. _

"_When do I leave?" I asked._

"_Tomorrow!" he said excited._

"_Excuse me?" I asked hopping I had heard him wrong._

"_Tomorrow morning at," he pulled out the ticket and looked at it, "9 am."_

_I sat up and down again._

_I opened my mouth than closed it._

_He handed me the plane ticket, "I will see you at the airport tomorrow."_

…_.._

SWAK

I jumped and looked up

"Merlin!" I cried.

A small grey and white owl swooped down and dropped a pile of letter on the table.

Merlin screeched and flew away.

"Merlin?" asked Harry with a smirk.

My checks warmed, "I was ten when I named him," I said defending myself.

He laughed, "So they tell these kinds of stories in America as well?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's like Cinderella for Muggles," I said.

"Cinderella?" asked Ron.

Hermione did her best to explain the Muggle fairytale.

I looked down at the mail I had received.

All three letters were from the principle.

I sighed and opened one of the letters.

_Alice _

_How are you faring?_

_Contact me back via phone call or letter_

_Alvin _

I opened the next letter.

_Alice,_

_It has been nearly a week and I have had no response._

_I assume Merlin has taken a detour or is lost._

_I hope everything is alright._

_Alvin_

I opened the last letter quickly.

_Alice,_

_Not trying to be overly considered, but it has now been a week._

_Please contact me ASAP, before I come over there._

_Alvin_

_He wouldn't, _I thought.

I looked at the letter again.

_Oh, he would._

I pulled my cellphone out my robes and speed dialed his number.

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I waited for him to pick up.

After nearly two minutes, he picked up.

"Alice?" he asked loudly.

"Mr. Bolton," I said with a sigh, "I am fine."

"I told you to call me Alvin. Why didn't you contact me sooner?" he asked.

"I just got your letter today, why didn't you just call me?" I asked.

"Because letters are more interesting," he replied.

I placed my hand on forehead. Sometimes I wondered who was taking care of who.

I looked up and noticed that a large amount of students were staring at me.

_This isn't normal_, I thought.

"Bo-, Alvin, everyone is staring at me. I will send you a letter tonight," I said before hanging up.

"What are you talking to?" asked Ron.

"A cellphone," I said.

He stared at my phone, with a puzzled look on his face.

Sakura pulled out her cellphone and passed it along to him.

I watched with amusement as both Hermione and Syaoran did their best to explain the cellphone to him.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Harry conversationally.

"Alvin. He is... the closest thing I have to family," I tried to explain.

He nodded and didn't ask more.

Eriol

_What do I do to transfer magic to her without hurting her?_

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Uh, I am hungry," I lied.

"Dinner will come soon," she said positively.

I smiled and nodded.

_I can't let her worry,_ I thought.

_The world stopped suddenly and everything was quiet._

_Sora was suddenly on the table._

"_What part of 'she cannot know,' do you not understand?" he asked angrily._

_When I didn't respond he went on, "I have an idea, but it requires your time and attention," he said._

"_What do I have to do?" I asked._

"_One of the main reasons I am limited to the night is that while the magic transfers over, Tomoyo is placed into a trance. What I need you do is to watch over her, every moment of the day. Can you do that?" he asked. _

"I can," I said.

"As long as you can do this for a week, I can have the rest of her magic transferred," he said.

I nodded.

Time resumed and I looked at Tomoyo, whose eyes were glazed over.


	17. Chapter 16: Try Outs

Chapter Sixteen: Tryouts

**Emma**

I took a breath in and squatted down.

I wrapped my arms around the overflowing box and tried to stand up.

The weight of the box pulled me back down to the ground and the contents of the boxes went flying.

I groaned.

I placed the books back into the box.

Once everything was back in the box I went for round two.

"What are you doing?" asked Allen.

I dropped my hands off of the box.

"Trying to carry this back to my room," I said.

He sighed and went around me.

He picked up the box with ease and started walking.

I followed behind him.

"Thank you," I said opening my bedroom door.

He didn't respond and walked into my room.

He placed the box beside my desk.

"Leave things like this to me," he said.

I nodded.

"Let's eat," he said walking out of the room.

I ran up to catch beside him.

_Why is it always like this? _ I thought.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

_I either look like an idiot or I am in trouble._

"How are you classes going?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"They are…. Interesting," he replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"Everybody reacts differently but the same," he said.

I gave him a questioningly look.

"They do different things to get the same result," he explained.

"Oh," I said, not understanding at all.

We didn't say another word until we were seated.

I looked down at my dinner plate, wondering if I should just give up and push aside the feelings I had been harboring for years.

"Ow. What was that for?" asked Allen.

I turned my attention to him, he was holding a hand to his head.

Evan pointed to me, "you were picking on Emma, weren't you?" he asked.

"What… I didn't do anything!" he said defensively.

"Then why does she look so sad?" he asked.

Allen looked at me.

I blushed and averted my eyes.

"How am I supposed to know…. I thought I was helping," he said trailing off.

Evan sighed dramatically.

" I am sorry Emma," he said putting a hand over my shoulders, "Allen is dense."

I looked at Allen again, he was still looking at me with a worried face.

"I don't know what I did, but I am sorry," he said sincerely.

I flushed and looked back down.

_Why was it like this?_

**Sakura**

I rolled over, and look at the pink book illuminating.

"I have neglected you, haven't I?" I whispered.

I got up quietly, changed, grabbed the book and left the room.

The common's room was completely empty.

I smiled and opened my book.

I placed my wand over the book.

"What do I do next?" I asked aloud.

A rush of energy flowed throughout my body and the tip of my wand started to glow.

"What are you doing?" asked an angry voice.

I pulled my wand away from the book, causing the light and the sensation to go away.

"Nothing," I looked to see who it was," Syaoran, I was reading," I lied.

I tried to cover the book with a blanket some had left on the couch.

"Really now, what are you reading?" he asked coming closer.

His hair was drenched with sweat and his face was pink.

"Potion, actually," I said.

"What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten to that part," I said snappily.

"Let me see the book Sakura," he said.

"I lost it," I said quickly.

Syaoran stared at me without amusement.

He threw the blanket off of the book.

"Sakura!" he scolded.

"I thought you were practicing with a spell book," he said now furious.

"Why are you so angry, I wasn't doing anything wrong," I said defending myself.

His eyes flashed.

"Doing magic behind my back isn't right either," he said.

"They were calling to me, as their master I am responsible for them!" I exclaimed.

"I am responsible for you," he blurted.

"Responsible, you're treating me like a child," I said.

I felt a bubbling emotion in my stomach itching to come out.

"Well your acting like one," he said.

I stared at him shock.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Using your cards could be dangerous," he said.

"Dangerous? My cards would never hurt me!" I cried.

"I am afraid what will happen, things might go out of control," he said.

"You don't think I handle myself, do you?" I asked.

He was silent.

I took his silence as no.

"Is this why you are always around me? You think I am bomb waiting to go off, don't you?" I asked.

He stared at me silently.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I cried.

"Sakura, I-"I cut him off.

"I am not a child and I don't need you to take care of me! I will prove it to you," I said grabbing my belonging.

I turned around and walked away.

"Sakura wait," he called.

"No you wait, I'll show you," I said not turning around.

**Ron **

"Excited for DA?" I asked Sakura.

She nodded, "let's be partners today," she said.

I felt a dark aura coming from the other side off me.

"What about Syaoran?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, "I want to mix it up," she said.

Was something going on between them?

"Would you be my partner?" Syaoran asked Hermione.

"We ditched people should stay together," she said with a bit of resentment.

"Hey Harry, ready for try outs?" asked Katie Bell.

He nodded," I think so," he said.

"What try outs?" Sakura asked.

"For Qudditch," Katie answered.

"I want to try out as well," she said.

Katie profiled her.

"It's a rough sport," she said.

Sakura gave a scary smile, "I like the challenge."

Katie Bell turned her attention to me.

"I hear you're not terrible on a broom," she said.

Harry nodded encouragingly.

"Not at all," I said with fake confidence.

"It's settled, I want to see you both at tryout tonight," she said before she left.

"Have you ever played Qudditch?" Alice asked Sakura.

"No," she said.

…

Hermione made eye contact with me across the room than huffed and looked away.

Before Allen instructed anything I walked across the room.

"I didn't mean to ditch you, she didn't give a choice," I explained.

"What's going on with you and Sakura," she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran looked suddenly depressed.

"She's mad at me," he said miserably.

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks I don't have faith in her," he said with a sigh.

"'I don't understand," said Hermione.

"Neither do I," he replied.

"Woman," I said.

He nodded and Hermione smacked me in the arm.

I walked back to Sakura.

"What did he say to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

She really was mad.

…

**Hermione **

I didn't like Sakura being so close with Ron.

I didn't like how well they got along.

I didn't like this situation.

Ron could tell that I was angry with him, but _he doesn't really understand_.

I could resolve the fight, things would go back to the way they were.

I caught Harry staring at the head table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

_Nothing, usually meant everything._

"Are you nervous for tryouts?" I asked.

He leaned in, "I am worried about Sakura," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Come to the tryouts will you," he pleaded.

"Okay," I agreed.

…

The stands were more crowded than usual.

"Miss Granger!" called Eriol.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked over and took a seat beside me.

I noticed, they were very close to each other.

"I came to see Sakura and Syaoran in action," he said amused.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of Ron.

_Of all the men, why him?_

Ron looked at the bleachers and waved enthusiastically.

I made a small hand gesture.

_That's why._

TWEET!

I focused my attention to where the sound came.

"Everyone come in," called a voice.

My heart nearly stopped.

Victor?

**Syaoran**

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Sakura looked like an angry kitten; it was hard to take her seriously.

"Qudditch sounds fun," I lied.

She gave me a death glare and I cringed.

"My name is Victor Krum, seeker of the Bulgarian team," he said, ending our conversation.

I noticed that everyone was looking at Victor with awe.

"I want all the candidates to separate into groups what they are trying out for, I want seekers here, beaters here, keepers over there and the chasers beside them," he directed.

I recollected the information of Qudditch Ron and Harry and told me and watched everyone separate.

I didn't want to compete with Harry or Ron, Sakura would murder me I followed her , so I walked to the beaters group.

_How much difference could a bat be from a sword?_

"Before we start, I'd like to say that not everyone will be a part of the team. This is natural, but do not be discouraged you can always try out again next year," he said as bats and balls were handed around.

"Since we have a large turnout, we will start with a quick elimination round" he explained.

…

Victor blew into the whistle starting the round.

I pushed my feet of the ground and held on to the broomstick I had borrowed from the school.

_What do beaters do?_ I asked myself, _they make sure the ball doesn't hit their player. _

I looked around for the bludgers; I spotted one going straight for Sakura's head.

Channeling all my power into the broomstick, I leaned forward and flew to Sakura.

I raised my bat and before it could collide with her head, I sent the bludger flying in the other direction.

I had no time to see her reaction, because another bludger was aiming at Katie Bell.

I flew in the opposite direction of the bludger, meeting it before it arrived to her and hit it away.

TWEET

The trial game stopped and everyone flew back to the ground.

I caught my breath while Victor went around the group eliminating players.

"Name," he demanded.

"Syaoran Li," I replied.

"One of the best reflexes I've ever seen, you're on the team," he said.

I nodded, not replying.

_YES!_

Sakura looked at me for a moment with a smile, than frowned.

…

"Congratulations you two," Harry said putting around me and Syaoran.

Draco walked forward with two of his friends.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Checking out the competition, got a problem," he asked rhetorically before walking past.

My brain told me to keep walking, but every other part of my body screamed to turn around.

I knew that if I did anything, _she would only resent me more._

I tried to keep optimistic; _maybe he wasn't even going to Sakura?_

"Miss Kinomoto," he said.

I forced my body forward and took another step.

"I see you have made on the Gryffindor Qudditch team," he said.

"I am chaser," she responded enthusiastically.

"Excellent, this calls for celebration," he said.

"Celebration?" she asked.

"Of course, let me take you somewhere," he said.

_Take her somewhere? _

Warning bells chimed in my head.

Ron nudged me, "go do something," he whispered.

"Somewhere?" she asked uncertain.

"Somewhere private," he said.

Private?

_I don't care if she resents me, this is not happening!_

I turned around and walked quickly to them.

"Sorry Malfoy, she's busy tonight," I said putting an arm around her.

Draco pushed the arm off.

"She can speak for herself," he snarled.

I was momentarily paralyzed by shock and disbelief, no had ever dared openly opposed me (besides Toyua).

Draco placed a hand on her back.

"There is place on the east- " I cut him off.

"Take your hands off of her," I snarled.

Draco ignored me and kept walking.

Sakura turned her head back.

This movement signified my right to rip him off of her.

I took Draco's collar and pulled him back and apart from Sakura.

"I won't say this again, stay away from her," I said.

I took her hand in mine and walked forward.

"I'm still mad at you" she said.

_How can I stay mad at him? _ She thought.

_I can hear you_, I thought back.

"Syaoran!" she cried embarrassed.

I pulled her close to me and placed my arms around her in an iron grip, giving her no chance to escape.

"Don't be mad at me anymore," I begged.

_I don't think you're a 'walking bomb'_, I thought to her

_You don't think I am childish? _She thought.

I lowered my head and placed it on hers, "If you mean cute and energetic," I said.

"What did you mean by responsibility?" she asked sounding embarrassed.

"I wa-" I was cut off.

"Come on you two," called Ron.

We jumped and I separated from her.

We looked at each other with red faces.

"You?" she asked.

I shook my head, the moment was over and there was no chance that I could repeat those words again.

"Never mind," I said quickly walking away.

Note: Fluff. Review


	18. Chapter 17: Movement

Chapter Seventeen: Movement

**Eriol**

"Only another hour until the transition is complete," said Sora in my head.

I looked at Tomoyo, who was staring ahead with a blank expression.

**It's already been two weeks, I am sure I can handle another hour**, I thought.

I turned my attention back on to my drawing. Since there was no need to pay attention to the lecture and I had no choice but to attend, art has become my pastime.

Five minutes into my drawing I realized I had drawn someone who closely resembled Yuko.

The drawing caught me by surprise.

Why Yuko, out of long list of people in my mind?

I re-examined the drawing again, her eyes were sharper than Yuko's.

I stared at the drawing for duration of the class.

"The transformation will be complete in another minute, prepare yourself," Sora warned.

I snapped back to reality.

"That is all for today," said the professor.

I let out a sigh of relief, no matter what happened next at least it wouldn't be in front of all our classmates.

Tomoyo gasped and looked around.

She focused on me, her eyes were now watery.

"Eriol!" she cried grabbing my arm.

Tears started to pour down her face.

**Crying woman, crying woman, woman crying, I don't know what to do. **

"Comfort her, you idiot," commanded Sora.

I pulled Tomoyo into a hug.

"Her body is in a state of confusion, it will take hours for her to adjust. I am going back to my bunny form now, good luck," he said.

"I'm scared and confused, I don't know what's going on anymore," she said.

People were giving us weird looks as they walked out of the classroom.

"Is everything alright?" asked Evan.

I nodded, "everything will be alright," I said.

He looked confused but walked away.

"Everything is okay now, it's over," I said.

"What's over?" she asked, looking up from my chest.

She had stopped crying.

The close proximity between us suddenly made me embarrassed.

I didn't understand why I was having these feelings considering she had been physically on me for the last few weeks.

I whipped the remaining tears off of her face.

"Why don't we go look for Sakura?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sakura?" she asked, her face brightening.

I nodded and took her hand.

"I am hungry," she said as we walked to the great hall.

**She's barely eaten this month, **I thought.

Her stomach growled loudly.

She turned red, "I don't feel well," she said.

"We are almost there," I said.

We walked into the great hall, holding hands.

When Tomoyo noticed Sakura, she quickly let go of my hand and ran over to her.

"Sakura!" she cried running over.

I quickly followed behind her, ignore the stares.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked standing up.

They hugged jumping up and down like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I am glad you better," said Sakura.

"Did something happen?" asked Tomoyo with a worried look.

I waved my hand signaling for her to stop.

"Why don't we talk after dinner?" I suggested.

Tomoyo stomach growled loudly and she agreed.

**Haruhi**

"I'm bored," cried Hikaru.

"And sick of this room," finished Kaoru.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with puppy eyes, "Please mommy, can we go out and play?" he asked.

Kyoya smacked him upside the head, "Whose mommy?" he asked.

"Well I guess taking a look around wouldn't be so bad," he said looking at everyone's faces.

The twins jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's go Haruhi," he said pulling me up from my seat.

"Is this a good idea?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Hunny.

"I just feel that it will be trouble," I said.

"Don't worry about those kind of things," said Tamaki.

I followed along, like I usually did, with the feeling that things would end badly.

We walked into an empty corridor.

"Let's go this way," he said pointing to the left.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Kaoru.

"He is probably going to get us lost, let's go this way," said Hikaru.

The twins started walking to the right.

"Where are you going?" asked Tamaki angry.

"We are going to look for Sakura," they answered at the same time.

"It's this way!" insisted Tamaki.

They looked at each other.

"Why don't we make a bet, Tama?" they asked.

"What?" he answered looking suspicious.

Kyoya stepped in.

"If we find Sakura before you do, you will do what Tamaki, I, say without question for a week. On the other hand, if you find Sakura first Tamaki will do whatever you want for 24 hours," he said.

"Challenge accepted," said the twins before walking away.

**Harry**

I looked at the head table searching for Dumbledore.

His seat was empty, just like it had been all week.

Umbridge noticed my glance and glared back.

I was taken aback by the amount of hatred in her eyes.

**What had I ever done to her?** I thought.

I looked away.

Sakura sat down after Tomoyo left smiling.

"She's finally back to normal," she said.

I gave her a questioning look, but asked nothing.

I began to feel angry and unwanted.

I felt a nudge to my rib. I looked to the source, Alice.

"Victor Krum!" she exclaimed.

I looked to the head table.

**That's right he is now a professor**, I thought.

"What's so great about him?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"He is the fastest seeker alive!" exclaimed Alice.

Ron gave Alice a frightening look.

"Easy Ron," I warned.

"Our coach is the fastest seeker?" asked Syaoran.

I nodded.

I looked at Hermione her cheeks were bright pink.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Ron.

Hermione jumped and looked at Ron.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

Ron went backing to shoving food in face, "he pisses me off," he mumbled.

I felt amused by his reaction. Ron is finally understanding his feelings for Hermione.

**You are the chosen one.**

I felt my whole body twitch at the thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Alice.

I nodded and smiled, "of course."

I looked down at my food.

I had forgotten what Eriol had said.

My head spun, what I needed more than ever was to talk with Dumbledore.

Where is he when I need him?

**Sakura**

I held down a bubble of excitement.

Tomoyo is back to normal and I can use my cards again.

**I can use my cards again!**

I let out a squeal of happiness.

Syaoran looked down and chuckled.

"What?" I asked defensively.

Was he making fun of me?

"Like a child," he murmured.

I blushed, thinking of what he had said before, "cute and energetic."

He was calling me cute.

I continued eating dinner.

I distracted my thoughts away from Syaoran by thinking of Ron.

Why did Ron hate Viktor so much?

"Why do you dislike Mr. Krum so much?" I asked.

"Because he tried to take something that belonged to Ron," Harry responded.

Ron and Hermione turned bright red at the same time.

Syaoran put a hand on my head, "eat," he commanded.

I didn't bother asking anymore questions and continued eating.

Eriol and Tomoyo came to our table minutes later.

"I think it's best if we continue our conversation after dinner," said Eriol.

I frowned but agreed.

**Ginny **

"Ginny," said Fred.

"Were bored," finished George.

I breathed out, trying to expel my annoyance.

"Why are you coming to me?" I asked.

"Don't be so cold," said George.

"Were family after all," said Fred.

I said nothing and tried to walk faster up the stairs.

I stopped suddenly when I noticed another set of red haired twins.

"George, Fred?" I called.

There was no response. I turned around; they were staring at the other twins.

"George," said Fred.

"Your right," said George.

At the same time they moved past me up the stairs.

The other set of twins stopped.

Fred and George turned around to look at me.

"We are very amused," they said at the same time.

"I- I didn't do anything," I said.

"You truly are our sister," said Fred.

"So talented, unlike Ron, you might become our business partner one day," said George.

"You're blocking our way," said the set of twins at the same time.

"What are they Ginny?" asked George poking at one them.

"Enchanted dolls?" guessed Fred.

"I'm telling you, I didn't – " I was cut off.

"Doll?" asked a twin.

"We are people!" exclaimed the other.

"I am Hikaru Hitachiin," he said, "and this is my brother Kaoru."

Fred and George looked at me.

"You gave them weird names," said Fred.

"I think your spending too much time with the Asian students," said George.

"Kaoru, I think it's some sort of commoners joke," said Hikaru.

"It's sad, poor people don't even have time to come up with decent humor," said Kaoru.

"Poor," said Fred.

"People?" finished George.

"Sorry to end your 'joke' so soon," said Hikaru.

"But were in a rush," said Kaoru.

They tried to walk past Fred and George.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Fred extending an arm.

"Dollies?" said George in a patronizing voice.

I felt a thick tension arise between my brothers and the other twins.

Before anything could happen a loud coughing sound came from behind.

"What is going on?" asked a shrill voice causing all to jump.

I turned around.

"Nothing professor Umbridge," I said quickly.

She ignored what I had said and walked past me up the stairs.

"You," she said pointing to the Hitachiin twins, "where are your uniforms?"

The twins froze.

"House!" she demanded when they didn't respond.

"Gryffindor professor," answered George.

Umbridge looked between the two sets of twins.

"How many of you Weasley's are there?" she asked herself.

"A lot apparently," I mumbled in response.

"Anyways your attire is unacceptable, I don't care how poor you are, you will follow school rules. I better not see you dressed like this again," she warned the Hitachiin twins.

She gave them an up-down look and left without saying anything else.

"POOR!" the sets of twins said at the same time.

"How dare she insult our –"said Fred and George.

"family!" exclaimed the Hitachiin twins.

They looked at each other.

"That old woman spitting out meaningless worlds," said Hikaru.

"She doesn't know our family's history," said Kaoru.

"The amount of labor our parents put in," said George.

"To get us where we are today," said Fred.

"She's terrible," I said.

They looked at me, remembering that I was still there.

"She needs to be taught a lesson that woman," said Kaoru.

"Agreed," said Fred and George.

"Didn't you say you were in a rush?" I asked.

"Your right, Kaoru we need to find Sakura!"said Hikaru.

"Sakura?" asked the twins intrigued.

There was a look of communication.

"Ronny's class is this way," said Fred.

"About the 'lesson," I was thinking –" I cut one of the Hitachiin twins off.

"Fred, George, where are you going? What about class?" I asked.

The twins gave me a patronizing look.

"Don't worry about it little sister," they said before turning around and continuing to walk away.

I let out a sigh and continued my way to my next class.

Review!


	19. Chapter 18: Transformations

Chapter Eighteen: Transformation

**Alice**

I paid close attention to the professor.

Everything seemed so different, it wasn't completely foreign but it wasn't what was I was used too.

Every new spell, charm and potion I learned expanded my range of magical abilities.

"Before I end today, I would like to remind you that the first trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday morning," said McGonagall.

The class ended and everyone headed out of the classroom as fast as they could.

"Sakura! Sakura!" called out familiar voices.

I turned around to four identically boys running into the classroom.

It took me a moment to recognize who they were, The Hitachiin and Weasley's twins.

Sakura looked taken aback and confused.

Syaoran stepped in front of her, stopping the stampede of twins.

"Calm down," he commanded.

"Yes! We found her first," cried Kaoru.

"Did you make a bet?" asked Fred.

The Hitachiin twins nodded.

Tamaki ran into the doorway before stumbling in.

"I thought I heard your devilish voices in here ," he stopped talking when he realized there was four.

"OKA-CHAN!" he cried, before stepping back.

Kyoya walked quickly into the room and smacked the back of his head.

"I told you not to call me," he stopped in mid-sentence.

He shook his head.

Tamaki cautiously walked forward than sighed loudly sounding relieved.

The others walked into the room.

"Why are there two more twins?" asked Hunny.

"There different twins," corrected Mori.

"I don't think the world could handle another set of Hitachiin twins," said Haruhi.

The Hitachiin wrapped an arm around each of her shoulders.

"That's cruel, Haruhi, we are hurt," they said.

"You!" cried Fred and George.

Haruhi looked at the Weasley's twins.

"Your Ron's older brothers," she stated.

"What's going on?" asked Harry finally steeping in.

Kyoya explained the bet and the twins explained the rest.

Tamaki fell to his knees, "I should have never agreed to this," he said depressed.

The Hitachiin twins bent down on either side of him.

"We will go easy on you," they said placing a hand on his back.

He looked up, eyes watering, "really?" he asked hopeful.

They flashed an evil grin, "in your dreams!"

"Haruhi save me!" he cried, clutching on to her.

The twins separated him off of her.

"This punishment tama, you are not allowed to be within a meter radius of her all week," said Hikaru.

Kaoru pulled him back.

"NO!" cried Tamaki.

"Deals a deal," said Hikaru.

"You said there was something you wanted to show us Sakura," said Hermione speaking up.

Tamaki looked up teary eyed.

"What is it?" he asked heart broken.

Sakura jumped up excited, "my cards!" she exclaimed.

The mysterious cards I had heard rumors about.

_I should phone Alvin later_, I thought.

**Ron**

We walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

I looked at the head table and could feel my temper rise.

Victor Krum.

I turned to see Hermione's reaction.

She was staring at him; Victor looked in her direction and waved.

She made a small hand gesture.

I felt my forehead twitch.

What was he doing? She would be attacked if his fans caught on.

He caught my attention and smirked.

I did my best to not let it get to me and sat down.

"Are you okay Ron?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Fine," I answered stabbing the chicken with my fork.

"Never mind," she said quietly.

"I was thinking you need a new broom," said Harry conversationally.

"Broom," I replied.

I allowed myself the distraction.

"Fred and George have an upgraded broom and I think it's about time you do as well, seeing as you are now a member of the team," he said.

"Your right Harry," agreed Hermione.

I nodded my head, liking the thought of a new broom.

"Sakura and Syaoran don't even own a broom yet," Hermione pointed out.

"We should purchase them while we are in Hogsmeade this weekend," said Harry.

"What is a Hogsmeade?" asked Sakura.

I laughed at how naïve she was.

"It's the closet village to Hogwarts," I replied.

"Can we purchase broom in this town?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes and many other things, there is a good book store," answered Hermione.

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"There is even a joke shop," I said, adding to her excitement.

She clapped her hands together.

"We have to go there, okay?" she said to me with a large smile.

I nodded in response.

As soon as Sakura noticed I had finished my plate she leaned over the table.

"Your finished right? Want to see something cool?" she asked with wide eyes.

I just laughed in response.

Every moment I spent with Sakura made me feel youthful.

"Sure," I said.

"Calm down wild child," said Syaoran putting a hand on her head and pulling her back to her seat, "others are still eating."

She pouted, looking upset and I began laughing again.

I looked around the hall in good spirits, forgetting my previous annoyance.

I noticed there was a piece of lettuce trapped in Hermione's hair, near her ear.

I gently tugged the lettuce out.

"What are you doing?" she asked embarrassed.

I held up the lettuce.

I leaned closer and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Hermione face was beat red and she stared at me with a shocked expression.

Something about her look made my stomach react weirdly.

I felt myself moving closer, closing the space between us.

"Gross!" gagged the twins.

I snapped out of whatever trance I under and moved away.

Hermione quickly looked away from me.

"Not in public Ronald," said Fred.

"Get a room!" exclaimed George.

"I-" I tried to defend myself but I had nothing to say.

**What was I doing?**

**Hermione**

**He was going to kiss me, I am sure of it!**

Calm yourself Hermione, he wasn't.

**What was he doing than?**

You probably have food on your face.

"Are you finished Hermione? We are ready to leave now," said Sakura.

I stopped the internal fighting in my head and nodded.

I had completely lost my appetite.

I stood up and followed the group.

The host club was waiting by the stairs near the front entrance.

"Sakura!" cried Tomoyo running out of the Great Hall towards her.

Eriol followed quickly behind her.

"What exactly are you going to show us?" I asked Syaoran.

"Sakura is trying out her cards and Tomoyo is trying out her own magic for the first time," he said looking wary.

**This will be interesting,** I thought.

**Sakura**

I led the way out of the castle and into the grounds where there would be no on-lookers.

"I think here is good," said Harry.

"I think Tomoyo should go first," I said shaking with excitement.

At that moment, Sora jumped out of her robes, causing everyone to jump.

Sora jumped into the air and transformed into a human.

Tomoyo stumbled over and Eriol caught her in time.

"Couldn't you have waited a bit longer?" asked Eriol annoyed.

"Tsk," Sora replied.

Eriol took out his wand and transfigured the grass into a chair, than gentle sat her down.

"Look what you did!" he accused Sora.

"Can someone please explain what is going on!" cried Ron.

"So slow," replied Sora.

Sora sighed before explaining who he was and what he had been doing .

"You mean to say that I was in a comma state for over a month," said Tomoyo looking pale.

"That is correct; I understand that you have many questions. I promise you I will answer to them all but now is the time to reveal your magic" he replied.

"My magic," she said softly.

Eriol held out a hand.

She weakly accepted the hand and stood up.

"Take out your wand," Sora commanded.

She took out her wand from her robe, her hand shaking.

"Repeat what I say 'Avis,'" he said.

"Avis," she said.

Nothing happened.

"With feeling!" cried Sora.

"Avis!" she said again, this time with conviction.

Tiny birds of all different colors flew from out of her wand and into the sky.

The circled around before coming back into the wand.

"I-I did it!" she stuttered.

Tears poured down her face.

"I can do magic," she sobbed.

Before I could even take a step forward, Eriol was already comforting her.

I could help but feel a slightly jealous of how close they had gotten in such a short period of time.

Tomoyo looked at me, judging my reaction.

I smiled a wide as I could.

She smiled back brilliantly, "now you can't leave me behind," she said.

I ran over to her, shoving Eriol out of the way,

"I would never leave you behind," I said hugging her tightly.

After about a minute, Tomoyo whispered into my ear, "it's your turn."

I separated myself from Tomoyo and moved away from the group.

"Accio Sakura Book," I summoned.

My pink book flew into my hand seconds later.

"Relax," said Syaoran placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I am completely relaxed," I lied, "I think you should move back, just in case."

He moved back a step.

"Farther," I insisted.

"Not a chance," he said.

There was no use arguing.

I opened the book and the cards spun around me.

Tears of happiness filled my eyes.

_There are unwelcome people here_ the cards warned me.

_Let us help you, let windy help you._

"Windy!" I called.

The cards stopped spinning and at the same time lodged into my body.

There was no pain, only a jolt of power rushing throughout my veins.

It took me a moment to notice that where my key hung, there was a crystal pink heart pendant beside it.

Windy rushed out of the heart and flew past the group.

Second later, Draco and his friends were transported back by Windy in a bubble of wind.

"Release and return," I commended.

The bubble broke and Draco, Crab and Gyole fell to the earth.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," demanded Harry.

"What the hell was that!" cried Draco ignoring Harry.

He stood up and backed away.

"What are you?" he asked accusingly.

"The master of the cards," replied Syaoran stepping beside me.

"I wasn't speaking to you," he snapped.

"Um, well…," I didn't know how to reply.

"I want to test if I have gotten any stronger," said Syaoran pulling out his wand.

He swung his wand up and when it came down it turned into his sword.

Draco his friends and the host club looked slightly mortified.

"Raitei Shourai!" he cried.

A large thunderbolt , larger than I had ever seen flashed by Draco , narrowly missing him.

Draco fell to the ground.

"Could use more improvement," he commented to himself.

Draco stood up and point a finger in our direction.

"I'll get you back for this," he threatened.

He turned around than ran quickly back for the castle, Crab and Gyole trudged along after him.

Syaoran flashed an evil grin, "and I will be waiting when you try," he said.

"Syaoran!" I protested.

He looked at me and blushed.

**But he was threatening me,** he thought to me.

**That's no excuse to fight!** I responded.

He pouted.

**You restrain me for doing lots of things, no complaining!** I thought with authority.

**Fine, but he makes a move first, there won't be any resistant**, he thought.

"Oi, Love birds!" called the twins.

I blushed realizing that we had been staring intently at each other for over a minute.

"Let's go," he said with a smile.

I nodded and followed him back to the group.

Note: MERRY CHRISTIMAS! Please Review. I will try to have another before the new year.


	20. Chapter 185: Girl Talk

Chapter 18.5: Girl Talk

**Allen**

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your spark," commented a Slytherin girl I did not recognize.

She came unnecessarily close and went on her toes.

Her sharp crimson eyes pierced my own.

"But you still need to work on that temper of yours kuro-chan," she whispered.

She gave me a devilish smile before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

Evan walked into the classroom.

The girl waved at him without saying a word.

"That girl," said Evan when he got closer, "she reminds me of someone."

I nodded in agreement.

"I came to tell you that I volunteered you and me to chaperone the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend," he said with a smile.

"You volunteered to me to do what?" I asked.

"You and I will watch the children in the village of Hogsmeade," he explained excitedly.

I put my hand to my head, "why would you do that?" I asked.

"It feels wrong to be staying in one place for so long. We have been on the go for years, it doesn't feel natural to stop all of the sudden," he said.

I could get where he was coming from.

"Why couldn't we have just visited, why do we have to chaperone?" I asked.

"It was either chaperone or mark papers," he replied.

"Why did you drag me into this?" I asked annoyed.

He frowned.

"Because the thought of going somewhere without you seems wrong," he said.

I blushed.

"What the hell," I said embarrassed.

He smiled.

"I mean if I get into trouble whose going to fight for me?" he asked.

My hand shook.

**Elizabeth**

"Date?" I repeated loudly.

Matthew blushed and gestured me to be quieter.

"Just the two of us?" I inquired.

He smiled, "that's what a date is."

"I-I'd love to!" I cried.

"I will be at your door at 10 am," he said.

I continued eating my dinner.

**I have never been on a date before**, I realized.

I dropped my fork in shock.

"Are you alright?" asked Matthew.

I nodded, "fine."

**I'm this old and I have never been on a date before!**

How pathetic.

What does one wear, how do I prepare for such a thing?

I looked into the crowd and admired how the amount of male attention Sakura was receiving.

Maybe she, well technically I, has more experience in this department.

How embarrassing I thought putting my hands to my face, **she is younger than me!**

I looked at Matthew and he smiled brightly back at me.

**He looks so happy**_, _I thought, **I can't ruin this with my lack of experience.**

**I am going to have lower my dignity and ask for help.**

"Matthew," I said quietly.

"Yes princess," he responded automatically.

"I have a favor to ask," I said.

…

"Evan has contacted Sakura, she will meet you at the stairs," said Matthew.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Can you not tell me? Why do you wish to speak with her alone?" he asked with a puppy look.

"It's only something a _female_ would understand," I replied.

"A female?" asked Emma.

**Would Emma understand?**

I internally shook my head, **she is a princess just like me, and we are in the same position.**

Emma waited for my answer, **she is so innocent looking.**

"I think you should join me," I decided.

"Sounds interesting, I will take your offer," she said.

"My darling princesses before you go, you must disguise yourself first," said Evan.

…

"Is this really okay?" I asked.

I looked into a mirror; it had been ages since I was in a school uniform.

"You look like a student, you will fit right in," Evan said with a wink.

Emma looked at me with a worried smile.

"Are you sure you should be going out like this?" asked Allen.

Evan smirked, "Don't want anyone seeing Emma now do you?" he asked.

Allen smacked him and didn't respond.

"If you're going to go you should leave now," suggested Matthew, not looking at me.

I nodded, "Let's go," I said.

Emma and I walked out of my room.

"What are you students doing here at this hour?" asked Professor Snape.

"Sorry Professor we, we got lost," I lied.

"Not going to ask, just go back to your dorm," he said.

We nodded and walked quickly to the stairs.

Sakura and Syaoran were waiting at the stairs.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran when we got closer.

I blushed and shook my head, "nothing is wrong, there is just something I need to discuss," I said.

"Why don't we go back to the dorm," suggested Sakura.

We followed them up the stairs.

On the fourth floor Tomoyo and Eriol joined us to come to the Gryffindor tower.

We walked into the Gryffindor common room, it was packed.

"Do you think we could talk in a quieter area," I asked.

"Sorry Syaoran and Eriol but this is… something only a _girl_ could understand," I said.

They looked at each other.

"I understand," said Eriol.

He then led Syaoran away.

"Why don't we go up into my room," Sakura suggested.

We followed her into the girl's dormitories.

**Emma**

"So what's this about?" asked Sakura.

Elizabeth went red and looked down, "this is embarrassing," she said quietly.

"It's me you're taking to, think of it as talking to yourself," she encouraged.

"I really didn't know who to go to, and it seems like you are popular with the boys, I came to ask what does one do on a date?" she asked.

Sakura flushed, "date!" she exclaimed, "I've never been on one."

**She came to ask about a date? She should have asked me… never mind we are the same position**, I thought.

"You've never been one a date?" asked Hermione appalled.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" asked Sakura.

"B-because you're so pretty, I thought you would have a mountain of boyfriends by now," she said.

Sakura went even redder.

"It's true," vouched Tomoyo.

"I don't think I can help you, but," Sakura said than looked at Alice," I think she can."

"Why me?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure you have had a boyfriend," she stated.

"Eh, well, no," Alice replied.

Ginny fell over in shock.

"What about you Tomoyo?" Elizabeth asked.

I anticipated her answer.

"No, I focused my energy on creating new outfits for Sakura," she said seriously.

"Are you saying that I am the only person in this room who has gone on a date?" asked Hermione.

She sat down on her bed.

"There is something seriously wrong with this world," she muttered to herself.

"What do I do?" asked Elizabeth falling on to her knees in front of Hermione.

"Dress nicely and be yourself," she advised.

"What do I wear?" she asked.

"Stand up," command Tomoyo.

Elizabeth stood up.

Tomoyo walked up to Elizabeth and took out a measuring tape.

She began to measure Elizabeth, "slightly larger chest but that can be easily fixed," she commented to herself.

Tomoyo pulled out her suitcase and threw it one her bed.

She unzipped and a pile of clothes came tumbling out.

"I had originally brought them for Sakura, but I don't see why you could use them," she said.

"Tomoyo" said Sakura embarrassed.

"When is she going to wear all of this?" asked Alice looking through the outfits.

"There will always be a time," replied Tomoyo with her finger in the air.

Haruhi walked into the room.

She looked at the clothing spread throughout the room.

"These look like clothing from the pictures," she said to herself.

"What color would look best on you?" said Tomoyo holding up different outfits.

"Pink," I suggested.

Tomoyo looked at me.

"Your right, of course you're right, you're me! Come help," she commanded.

I went over to her bedside and helped her pick out the outfit.

"It's like old times," sang Tomoyo happily.

"You seem different," said Alice.

"Well I have been in a comma like state for a while," she admitted.

"I've never heard of this," said Elizabeth.

Tomoyo explained what had happened over the last couple of weeks.

"Your power," I said quietly.

"I was completely powerless before," she said.

**And now I am completely powerless**, I thought.

"This is good for your skin," said Alice handing over a small clear bottle.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your hair needs some attention," said Alice walking over.

"Sit," she commanded.

Elizabeth sat down obediently and Alice pulled out her wand.

"It's in good shape but there is still more than can be done," she said.

For the next couple of minutes, Alice placed spells on Elizabeth's hair.

"There," she said holding up a mirror to Elizabeth face.

"So shinny and luscious," she said to herself.

"This is perfect!" cried Tomoyo, holding up a green dress with a pink sash.

"I assume that is for me?" asked Sakura warily.

"But of course!" Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo stared down Haruhi.

"What?" she asked.

**Haruhi **

Tomoyo and Emma exchanged glances.

"Blue," said Emma.

"Good thinking," said Tomoyo.

They walked towards me together, corning me in to the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"Hold her still while I get her measurements," commanded Tomoyo.

Elizabeth pounced on me and before I could figure out what was happening.

The feeling of forced makeover was once upon me again.

**Was I Barbie? **I asked myself with a sigh.

I gave in, resistance was futile.

After a couple of minutes they concluded on a royal blue dress.

"They are close in measurements, this will fit," Tomoyo said happily.

Before I could even blink I was somehow changed into the dress.

They moved out of the way.

"Look at our work," said Tomoyo proudly.

There were awes.

"So pretty," said Ginny.

"I don't see what the point of dressing up is," I said.

"Isn't there anyone you would want to impress?" asked Hermione.

A mental image of Tamaki trying to hug me came into my mind.

"There's no one," I replied.

"Well as long as I can dress you up," said Tomoyo.

They then turned to the next prey, Ginny who happily accepted their help.

"What type of spells do you use on your hair?" Hermione asked Alice.

"Sit," she commanded.

Hermione sat down on Alice's bed.

"I have been waiting to do this for a while," she confessed.

I watched in amazement at the wonders of magic.

Every time Alice's wand touched Hermione's hair a different colored light shone. Each tap transformed her hair.

After a couple minutes her hair lay perfectly flat.

Alice lifted a part of her hair, "when was the last time you got a haircut?" she asked.

"I've always spent my money on books," she admitted embarrassed.

"Would you mind if I changed your hairstyle?" Alice asked.

"Oh no, go ahead, please," replied Hermione.

Alice mumbled something and her wand into a pair of scissors.

You could barely see her hands and she cut the hair.

When she stopped, Hermione's hair was curly again.

"I think I will add some highlights before I finish," she said to herself.

A minute later she cleared her throat to notify us that she was finished.

"Hermione," exclaimed Ginny, "you look great!"

Hermione stood up and looked in to the mirror.

"I look prettier than I did at the yule ball," she said.

She turned to face Alice, "thank you," she said teary eyed.

Alice smiled brightly, "no problem."

**So even Alice smiles,** I thought.

I changed out of the dress and into my pajamas.

After outfitting Hermione, Emma and Elizabeth decided it was time to leave.

"You should visit more often," said Sakura.

Elizabeth and Emma smiled.

"I agree having two 'Sakura's' to dress will be a blast," said Tomoyo.

Everyone laughed at Tomoyo's remark and then Emma and Elizabeth left.

**Note: On a writing spree as I have the free time to do it. Review**


	21. Chapter 19: Hogsmeade

Chapter Nineteen: Hogsmeade

**Sakura**

**Is everything alright?** Syaoran thought to me.

**Perfectly**, I thought back.

**I will see you tomorrow than, goodnight,** he thought.

**Goodnight**, I thought back.

I smiled to myself before pulling up the blankets and falling asleep.

…

**Why are you woman taking so long?** Though Syaoran grumpily.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

**You are not a patient person are you? **I asked through thought.

Syaoran was silent for a moment.

**Just hurry it up, we're hungry**, he thought annoyed.

"What's so funny?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

This connection was special, it was secret, it is just between us.

Haruhi had no chance to integrate because she was dragged away by Tomoyo and Alice, who were determined to dress everyone like we were going to the Emmys.

I changed myself into the dress picked out by Tomoyo.

I looked at myself in the mirror, will he like it?

**Kinomoto!** thought a sharp voice in my head.

I jumped up shocked by his tone and by the fact he used my last name.

**I have already trained vigorously for two hours this morning, I am very hungry,** he thought angrily.

I giggled through my thoughts.

**I fail to see the humor Miss Kinomoto. I will come up there and drag you down, no matter what state you are in,** he threatened through his thoughts.

**What if I am in my undergarments Mr. Li? **I teased.

He didn't respond, but I could feel his anger through the stairs.

**Go on without us, we will meet you there shorty,** I thought.

**Humph,** he thought.

…

"You're sure I look alright?" asked Hermione staring in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," reassured Ginny.

"Let's eat I am hungry," said Alice.

…

On the way down the stairs a group of boys, from all houses blocked the way.

"Excuse me, "I cried pushing my way through.

I breathed out once I had gotten out the group.

**What were they doing there anyways?** I thought annoyed.

A tall boy with black hair from Slytherin walked beside me.

"Jensen Doyle," he said introducing himself.

"Sakura Kinomoto," I replied.

"I've noticed you in our Care for Magical Creatures class," he said.

**Noticed me?** I thought.

"Although Malfoy has his eye set on you, I am not afraid of him," he continued.

He looked determined.

"You look my type, go out with me," he said.

**Was this a confession?** I thought shocked.

"Leave her alone Jensen, she's not interested in you" called a shorter boy with blond hair and green eyes.

Jensen scoffed, "you think she would be interested in a Hufflepuff like you?" he asked.

The boy ignored him, "my name is Jordan McCain," he said.

"Sakura Kinomoto," I replied.

"I know we are in different houses, but I think you would get along better with a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin," he said confidently.

"I think we can all get along," I said quietly.

He ignored my comment, "Will you be my sweetheart?" he asked.

A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes pushed him out of the way, "Move out the way you pansy," he said.

He leaned closely, "It's a known fact that Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's get along the best, what you say love?" he asked.

I turned around to look for help.

The rest of the girls were being bombarded by men as well.

I didn't respond the prying boys and walked quickly to the Great Hall.

Before I could walk into the Great Hall, one of the boys grabbed onto my wrist.

"Go out with me," demanded the boy from Ravenclaw.

I struggled to get out of his grip.

I moved forward causing us both into the hall.

**Syaoran**

**What's going on? **I thought to myself.

"Please let go," cried a familiar voice.

I looked up from my plate of food and stood up from my chair.

**I haven't even finished a piece of toast,** I thought.

Hungry plus anger amounts to Hangry.

I ripped his hand off of hers, too angry to hold back any strength.

"Ow, what the hell-," he stopped short when he looked up.

I gave him the glare I only reserved for Eriol and Touya.

Too scared to say anything else, he and the other boys scattered off to their tables.

There was a bruise where his hands were.

**That bastard, I'll kill him,** I thought.

Before I could move she placed her hand on my arm.

"Don't leave me, I don't know what to do if they come again," she said teary eyed.

"Where is Tomoyo?" demanded Eriol, "I haven't seen her all morning."

"There were a group of boys," Sakura tried to explain.

Eriol left before she had finished speaking.

I walked her back to the table.

"Hermione, Ginny and Alice are being bombarded by men," I warned.

Ron stood up and left quickly.

"I better make sure he doesn't do anything rash," said Harry before he left.

My hunger could not be ignored any longer and I began to eat.

"That's never happened to me before," she said.

**First of all you have your infamous overly protectively brother and you're not making things any easier by wearing clothing like that**, I thought.

Sakura began to eat.

**I thought he would like the dress**, she thought to herself miserably.

I put a hand on her head, **It's because your so cute that all the boys chase after you,** I thought.

She smiled at my response and we continued to eat in silence.

"Why are you so angry Ron?" asked Hermione as they both sat down.

He didn't reply at jammed food into his mouth.

Tomoyo waved as she and Eriol walked to their table.

Harry, Ginny and Alice walked in a minute later.

There was a heavy silence.

**Ron**

"Why did you have to cut your hair like that?" I snapped breaking the silence.

Hermione looked taken a back at my words.

"What is wrong with my hair?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, it is perfect for reeling in boys," I retorted.

"Is that what you think I am doing?" she asked quiet.

I looked at her.

Miraculously overnight she had completely changed her style.

"You've never bothered to dress up before, why the change?" I asked.

Her face went pink.

"I am right aren't I?" I asked giving her no time to respond, "You're doing this for some bloke."

She went ever redder.

"Who is it?" I integrated.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

She turned to her plate and began to eat.

"You really won't tell?" I asked.

She ignored my completely and continued to eat like I didn't exist.

I felt a mixture of rage and annoyance.

**Who does she like?** I thought.

"Hermione," said a voice that made me sick to my stomach.

I turned to see Victor Krum's head very close to Hermione.

"I have been looking for you all week," he confessed.

"Really," she stuttered embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you would be my escort to Hogsmeade this afternoon," he asked.

I tugged the collar of his shirt, pulling him back, "I am afraid that is against the rules, Professor," I said.

"I wasn't aware of these rules," he said annoyed.

"Besides, Hermione and I have a prior arrangement for today," I decided.

I smiled and he narrowed his eyes.

"What a shame, I will have to try for another time," he said turning to Hermione.

I couldn't believe that nearly a year ago I worshiped this man.

"You look beautiful by the way," he commented before he left.

Hermione was the shade of a tomato.

A sick thought suddenly dawned on me.

"This is all for Krum is all for Krum isn't it?" I concluded pointing to her hair.

Her eyes went watery, "You're a real idiot!" she exclaimed.

She stood and ran from the Great Hall.

"What's her problem?" I asked Harry.

He responded by whacking me upside the head.

"You're my best mate Ron, but Hermione is as good as my sister," he said.

"You're so dense Ronald, it's embarrassing being related to you," said Ginny.

I looked to Sakura.

"I think you should apologize, what you said wasn't very nice," she said with a disapproving look.

**Why does everyone always side with Hermione?** I thought.

"Stop being stubborn, go before he does," advised Syaoran nodding to Victor.

I sighed and got out of my seat.

Before I left a grabbed a hand full of toast.

It wasn't too hard to find her; she was in her favorite reading spot in the court yard.

She pulled out her wand she saw me, "Leave me alone Weasley," she said angrily.

**Is that tears,** I thought starting to feel guilty.

I kept walking towards her and she shakily point her wand at me.

"Don't force me to," she threatened.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Her eyes widened and she turned around and began to walk away.

I ran to catch up to her.

Before I turned around I heard her whimper.

"Please don't cry," I begged.

**I can't deal with tears,** I thought.

"Who says I'm crying, idiot," she replied.

"Why does everyone call me an Idiot?" I asked.

She sniffed and whipped her eyes.

"Because you are one," she replied.

"I shouldn't have teased you hair and Krum," I apologized.

"You shouldn't have," she agreed.

"Are you still mad?" I asked.

**You normally forgive me by now,** I thought.

She sighed and pointed her wand to her face.

A light flashed and she turned around, showing no signs that she had been crying.

"You're really frustrating you know, you don't listen," she said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

I felt relieved that she had forgiven me again; I didn't like it when she cried.

She looked at the pile of toast in my hand and laughed.

All of the anger and annoyance went away with her smile.

"Let's finish breakfast," I suggested.

She went pink, "I'm too embarrassed to go back," she said quietly.

I handed her a piece of toast, "I will treat you for lunch today."

She smiled and we began walking.

"Ron," she asked.

I looked at her.

"I don't fancy Victor Krum, I will not forgive you if you accuse me of liking him again," she said seriously.

"You really don't?" I asked with smile.

She sighed, "I never did Ronald."

My heart thumped loudly in reaction to the way she said my name.

We continued in silence our walk to Hogsmeade.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	22. Chapter 195

Chapter 19.5: Hogsmeade Part Two

**Evan**

I was forcefully pushed to the ground by the mob of men who were shoved out of the small pub.

I looked up at plain lady with short gray hair, who was holding the broom in her hand.

We made eye contact.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

She turned back to the man, "listen here you hot heads, I will not have you ruining my business!" she cried angrily.

"Sorry Sophie," said a fat bald man with his head lowered.

She sighed heavily.

"Go home for now," she said.

The men nodded and began to walk away.

**How did this little woman have so much power?** I thought.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Am I allowed to enter?" I asked.

"As long as you don't make any trouble," she held her broom to my head, "I am not afraid to use force," she threatened.

"I understand," I said repressing laughter.

I followed her into the shop.

I walked into the bar and took a seat.

Before I could begin to relax, Allen stormed into the bar.

He pointed in my direction, "You," he called walking over.

"If you think that after dragging me here that you leave me with all the work you got another thing coming," he said.

"You're right on time," I said ignoring the threat, "for lunch."

"We are here to supervise the students not pig out a bar," he reminded.

I patted the stool.

"But that's not fun at all," I said.

"What's the special," I asked Sophie.

"Sandwich and Chips," she answered as she cleaned the counter.

"I'll have," I looked at Allen who was glaring, "t- one order please," I asked.

Allen sighed.

The door of the pub opened again.

Emma walked in, looking out of breath.

"You left so quickly I had a hard time keeping up," she said.

I internally frowned.

"Emma!" I said enthusiastically with a big smile.

**So much for bonding**, I thought.

I liked Emma, a lot, but whenever she and Allen are together it reminds me constantly reminds of how lonely I am.

Everyone seems to have that "special person" wither it be a lover, a friend or a family member.

Allen, Elizabeth, Mathew and Mokona were the closet thing I had, but they have all moved one.

Everyone, but me.

"I have a brilliant idea," I suggested.

Although I hated the thought of becoming even more alone, it was the right thing to do.

"What?" asked Allen suspiciously.

"Emma can help you supervise," I said.

"Don't drag Emma down with your responsibilities," Allen replied angrily.

Emma turned red, "I don't mind," she said embarrassed.

Allen open, than closed his mouth, defeated.

"Let's leave," he said.

Allen shot me a dirty look before he left.

**It's for your own good,** I thought miserably.

I need to distract myself, these thoughts were depressing.

I focused my attention to Sophie.

There was nothing particularly special about her, but something made grasped my attention.

She looked around my age, despite her gray colored, was on the shorter side and wore a plain blue dress.

**An old woman in a youthful body,** I thought.

Where had I see this before? The vibe was familiar.

Her large brown eyes caught mine.

I looked quickly away.

What is this feeling?

I squirmed uncomfortable in my chair.

"Here is the special," she announced, sliding the plate towards me.

"Thank you," I replied.

**Harry**

"It's exactly as I pictured," commented Alice as we walked into Hogsmeade.

"Tomoyo and I are going to grab a cup of tea in _Madam Puddifoot's," _said Eriol.

"Sakura and I are going to look at Dervish & Banges," said Syaoran.

Before I could blink, only Alice and I left.

Although I had spent a fair amount of time alone with Alice, it still was uncomfortable being near her.

The large wall she placed between herself and the rest of us, made it hard to become friends.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" I asked.

She shook her head," I just wanted some air," she replied.

We continued to walk into the town.

When we were in the middle, a girl with two long ponytails caught my attention.

She caught my stare, and smiled sadly back.

A siring pain in my head brought me to my knees.

Voldemort.

"Harry," cried Alice in the distance.

I began to see something that wasn't the ground.

"_Can you feel it Wormtail?" asked Voldemort._

"_Feel what my lord," replied Wormtail._

"_A new force has come into this world," he explained._

_Wormtail looked at Voldemort with a confused look._

_Voldemort closed his eyes._

"_Yes," he whispered, "it finally here." _

"_What is here my lord?"_ _Wormtail asked nervously. _

_Voldemort opened his quickly, causing Wormtail to jump up._

"_She has arrived, the source of my power," he said._

My head violently dropped.

"Harry are you alright? Answer me!" cried Alice.

It took me a moment to notice I was face first on the ground.

"Yes, I am fine," I replied.

I quickly stood back up.

Alice looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"You just fainted, you are not alright," she said.

She gently brushed off the dirt off of my face.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit," she said.

I followed her _The_ _Three Broom Sticks._

Although it was crowed, Alice somehow managed to find us a small booth.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" she asked.

It wasn't that I couldn't trust her; it just had been so long since I had bothered to open up to anyone other than Hermione or Ron.

"I saw Voldemort again," I said.

Her eyes opened wide and she looked afraid.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is here?" she whispered sounding horrified.

"No," I said turning red, "in a vision."

"A vision," she repeated softly.

**She must think I am insane**, I thought regretting ever speaking.

She leaned closer, "What did you see?" she asked curiously.

Despite my assurance, her tone didn't seem mocking so I continued.

I told her what I had seen.

"I think he's talking about Sakura," she said

I just looked at her, amazed at how serious she was taking this.

"You don't think I'm mad?" I asked, wanting to know the truth.

She wasn't she just trying to make a fool of me?

She looked confused, "Mad? Why would I think you're angry?" she asked.

I rephrased the question, "You don't think I am insane?"

"Why would I think that?" she asked in response.

"I just told you I had a vision," I said.

"Professor Trelawney has visions all the time" she said.

"Any normal person would think that I am a cracker," I exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say that I am abnormal?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Who would believe me?" I asked.

"Are you lying? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" she asked, now angry.

I felt relived at her response.

"No, I am not, please ignore my stupid questions," I said.

"I will," she said.

I ordered two butterbeers.

"Even Eriol said that Sakura hold some sort of great power," she continued.

I nodded.

"The thing I don't understand is, if this is about Sakura, why are you involved?" she asked.

The question shocked me.

Since the moment I had entered the wizarding world, I had always been labeled as the "chosen one."

It had never occurred to me that maybe I wasn't; maybe this was all a misunderstanding.

"I mean "Matthew," was the one to protect "Elizabeth," shouldn't this Syaoran job?" she asked.

"That would make sense," I agreed, sipping the beer.

**Why I hadn't I thought of this?** I asked myself.

**Elizabeth**

"This is great," I said, looking up from my plate.

Matthew was staring at me with a gentle smile.

I blushed, just how long had he been staring at me for?

"Elizabeth," he said.

My heart race increased rapidly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Thank you," he said.

Why was he thanking me?

He reached out his hand across the table and took mine in his.

He squeezed my hand gentle, before letting go and beginning his meal.

I stood still looking forward, shell shocked.

I took a breathed out.

**If this continues, I don't think I will be able to survive,** I thought.


	23. Chapter 20: Purpose

Chapter Twenty: Purpose

**Umbridge **

"Come in Umbridge," summoned Dumbledore before I could knock.

I shuttered at his abilities.

I opened the door and walked to where he was sitting.

"I am here to report my findings," I said.

Dumbledore said nothing and continued to play with the ring he was holding.

When I said nothing, he responded, "Go on."

I cleared my throat.

"The problem is not entirely the education, but the lack of discipline," I said.

"Discipline?" he asked, finally looking up.

"Precisely, the students are not only late for their classes, they are not wearing their uniform to code, or wearing them at all! I have seen numerous accounts of displays of affection in public, even by professor I might add," I said.

Dumbledore chuckled at my words.

My face heated up in anger.

"I do not how this is a laughing matter. If we continue to let this happen, what kind of monstrous generation will we have?" I asked.

"You forget Dolores that these are kids, even the eldest are but eighteen. They are wild and rebellious by nature, in time they will mature," he said.

"If it will put you at ease, I will place you in charge of school discipline," he said.

**He was making fun of me, wasn't he?** I thought.

"It will, thank you," I said before turning around.

Things will finally happen my way.

**Eriol**

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Sora asked grumpily.

"No," I replied, "Just curious."

"I need to ensure that the transformation is complete," he said, "I cannot leave until then."

"I see," I said.

…

Syaoran stood waiting at the door.

"Your late, hurry up," he said opening the Gryffindor portrait.

As we took our seats by the fire place, I notice that the common room was eerily empty.

"Where is everybody?" asked Tomoyo.

"Once Harry walked in, everybody scattered," Sakura whispered.

"Harry, we heard about what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday," confronted Hermione.

"Was it another vision?" asked Ron.

Harry shifted around looking uncomfortable.

"It was," replied Alice for Harry.

They made eye contact.

Harry repeated what he had seen.

Everyone, including myself looked at Sakura.

"What?" she asked looking around confused.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now," said Hermione, "and I believe it Is her."

"Me, what?" Sakura asked.

"Will he come after her?" Tomoyo asked sounding worried.

Syaoran stood up quickly.

"Tomoyo," cried Sakura, still sounding confused, "tell me what's going on."

"I won't let it happen," vowed Syaoran.

Tomoyo explained to Sakura.

She held out her wand, "I can take him," she said sounding determined.

"This isn't a joke Sakura," Syaoran replied seriously.

"I think we should consult Matthew and Elizabeth," said Hermione.

…

**Tamaki**

"Were bored!" cried the twins, knocking me off my chair with their feet.

"You demons," I mumbled getting off of the ground.

"What do you suppose we do then?" asked Kyoya.

"Why don't we open the club again," suggested Hunny.

Kyoya stood up and walked around the room.

"It could work," he thought out loud.

"What about our project?" Haruhi asked.

"We could gather information through our customers," said Mori.

"Let's do this!" I said eagerly.

"I think we should consult Dumbledore about this," Haruhi said.

The twins jumped onto Haruhi with excitement.

"Don't sexually harass my daughter," I said walking near them.

The stood in front of her, "your week is not over," they reminded me.

A wave of depression hit me, and I ran to a corner of the room.

…

**Matthew**

I felt my heart stop as Syaoran told me the news.

I breathed out and tried to think rationally.

**This isn't your duty anymore**, I told myself.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"They are different situations, you will know what you have to do in time," I replied.

"That doesn't help me at all!" he cried.

"I know, all I can say is that your main priority is to keep her safe," I advised.

"I won't let anything happen to her, even if it cost me my life," he said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She would be upset if she heard you say that," I said.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened," he said quietly.

I felt a deep pain in my chest, remembering the times I went through.

"All you can do is your best," I said.

He shrugged off my hand, "Thanks anyways," he said before leaving.

The pain lingered as I walked back to my room.

When would I, my alternative selves included, ever have peace?

I knocked on Elizabeth's door.

I needed her; her presence soothed me and made everything bearable.

"Matthew?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door.

I gave her a small smile.

She saw through my façade.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

She took my hand and led me into her room.

She sat me down on her bed.

"It's been a month already and we haven't got any leads on finding my alternative self," I said.

Her frown deepened.

"Your right," she replied, "I thought things would naturally progress, but nothing has come about."

Mokona jumped onto the bed.

"Don't look so sad," he said.

He jumped into my lap.

"We haven't stayed anywhere for this long in ages," he reminded me.

"I know, I just feel uneasy," I said.

Elizabeth got up and took out her mirror.

"Maybe Watanuki will have something," she suggested.

She looked into the mirror, moment later you could see light shine out through the mirror.

"Hello Elizabeth," he greeted.

She sat down beside me.

"Hello Matthew," he said.

"Hello," I greeted back.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked getting straight to business.

"We were wondering if you had any new findings?" she asked.

Watanuki suddenly looked serious.

"Something happened about a week ago, a large amount of power came into this universe," he said.

"Power?" I asked.

"Energy to be more exact, it came all at once," he continued.

"Sakura?" I said thinking out loud.

He gave me a questioning look.

I than quickly explained what I had been told from Syaoran.

Watanuki was silent for a long moment.

"That explains a lot," he said.

He looked away from the mirror.

"Mokona, call Kohane-chan," he yelled.

He turned to face us.

"I'm afraid I cannot be of much help at the moment, I will contact you as soon as I find anything," he said.

"Of course, thank you Watanuki," said Elizabeth.

Watanuki smiled.

I made a waving gesture and the mirror no longer showed his reflection.

**Harry**

I stared at the scenery.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

I sighed and turned to her.

This was the first time in months that I was completely alone with her.

Ever since the transfer students arrived I was never alone.

It was such a drastic change I didn't know how to feel about it.

Hermione laid her head on my shoulder.

"Things are moving so quickly," she commented.

We watched as a flock of birds made circles around the bridge.

"It's getting colder," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"It's already fall," I said.

She leaned against the stone railing.

"You look out of sorts," she said.

I sighed, smiling.

**To the point as always,** I thought.

"You probably think it's silly, but I feel like my purpose has been taken away," I said.

She looked at me without judgment.

"From the very moment I stepped into the wizarding world, I have been the 'chosen one.' I have always associated that title," I said turning red.

"There is a reason that you are called the 'chosen one,' Harry," she said, "it's just not in the way we thought."

Before I could answer, Ron's voice interrupted.

"What are you two doing?" he called from the end of the bridge.

He looked angry and horrified at the same time.

He walked quickly over to us.

"What were you to talking about so secretly?" he asked.

He looked at us with suspicion.

"Harry, why is your face red?" he asked.

Hermione sighed sounding annoyed.

"Your density pains me," she said.

"Why am I dense?" he asked, getting angry.

She took a hold of his arm, "Why don't we go inside, it's cold," she suggested.

He brushed her arm off with force.

Hermione looked surprised.

"Is there something going on between you?" he asked.

Hermione and I looked at him with stupefied faces.

"How do you even come up with these theories?" I asked, curious.

"I'm serious, I want the truth," he said, now angry.

"There is nothing between us," varied Hermione.

"What were you two talking about that mad your face red?" he asked.

"Harry doesn't know what to do, now that he thinks he's not the 'chosen one'" Hermione summed up, bluntly.

I turned red.

Her summery made me feel idiotic.

"You didn't have to say it like that," I said quietly.

Ron looked taken aback.

"I didn't realize, I don't know what to say mate," he replied, looking embarrassed himself.

"Of course you don't, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon," snapped Hermione.

I laughed.

She grabbed on to my arm, "let's go inside, it's cold," she repeated.

Ron quickly grabbed on to her other arm.

"It's to keep you warm," he said in response to Hermione looks.

**Evan**

"You're here again?" Sophie asked.

"I can't seem to get enough of your food," I lied.

I had eaten plenty at dinner; **I just wanted to see you.**

She smiled and went back to cleaning the bar.

How did I find myself here, night after night?

I watched her clean.

**What is it about you that amuses me?**

"Sophie," cried an annoying voice.

Lettie walked out from the kitchen.

She was slightly taller than Sophie, had long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes.

Visually she was more pleasing than Sophie, but personality wise, there was something that I didn't like about her.

"You again," she said looking me up and down.

I gave an obviously fake smile.

She smiled brightly in return.

**Ugh.**

I couldn't pin my dislike for her, it was irrational.

"Lettie," called a voice I hadn't heard before.

A boy about thirteen walked into the room. He had long shaggy brown eyes and large forest green eyes.

"You finished chopping the wood Marcel?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Were about to close up," said Sophie, returning back behind the counter.

I looked at the clock; it was already 10:30.

**What am I doing? **

**Note: Review **


	24. Chapter 21: Frustration

Chapter 21: Frustration

**Voldemort**

"Wormtail," I called.

I heard a crashing noise followed by Wormtail running into the room.

"Yes my lord," he answered out of breath.

"We are leaving," I stated.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Pack up the essentials," I replied.

"May I ask where?" he said.

I said nothing and stared at him.

"I need an idea of what I will pack," he replied nervously.

"The Muggle world," I said.

Wormtail nodded and ran out of the room.

"Take care of the house Nagini," I commanded in Parseltounge.

**Harry**

"What is this?" I asked warily.

I looked in, amazed at how the room of requirements changed into a fancy café.

Kyoya looked up from his clip board, "Where the host club will take place," he replied.

The Hitachiin twins swarmed around the room adding decoration to the chairs and tables.

"Host club," I said.

"It's so girly," commented Ron.

"It's catered specially for females," said Tamaki.

"Is this even allowed?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"It's for research purposes," yelled Hunny, riding on a food trolley.

"As long as you don't get caught," I said.

Fred and George popped out of nowhere.

"Don't worry," said Fred.

"We got it covered," finished George.

Ron looked at both set of twins and shuttered.

"We are not yet finished," said Tamaki, "We will send you notice, when we are."

I took the hint and led Ron and Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room.

Sakura and Syaoran were waiting on the couch, dressed for Qudditch practice.

**How could I forget?** I asked myself.

Hermione pushed Ron and I in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

…

"Alright, everyone line up," called Victor.

The team staggered into line.

"His works outs are tough," whispered Katie Bell.

I nodded in agreement.

"Is he trying to kill us?" asked Ron, trying to catch his breath.

"Your just out of shape mate," I said hitting his back.

Ron gave shot me a glare, "It's been awhile," he said defensively.

I chuckled and waited for what Victor had in store.

"Now that we are warmed up, time for a practice match," he said.

He split the team into two.

"Everyone in your positions," he demanded.

I rose into the air.

He blew hard into the whistle and the game started.

…

I lowered myself onto the ground and caught my breath.

There were loud voices coming from the bleachers.

I looked up, the host club had come to observe.

"Who are they?" asked Katie landing beside me.

"I'm not sure," I lied.

**Some things are better left unsaid**, I told myself.

…

**Tomoyo **

"Take a deep breath," reminded Eriol.

I breathed out loudly.

I closed my eyes and fought the urge to snap my wand in half.

**Why was this so hard?** I thought.

"You're doing well," said Eriol encouragingly.

I opened my eyes.

"Like we practiced, point you wand forward and say the incantation," he coached.

I did what I was told, but the cup still remained in one piece.

"Why don't we stop for today," Eriol suggested.

I knew he could see through my fake composure.

I nodded, agreeing.

I followed Eriol in silence.

"Magic doesn't come over night," he said.

I didn't reply.

_I know that_, I thought to myself.

"It's just so frustrating," I said.

Soriel appeared in human form, leaning against the doorway.

"Hello Sora," I greeted.

He placed a palm on my face.

"Your transformation is complete," he said to himself.

He placed the other hand on my check, and touched his forehead against mine.

"I do not understand," he said.

Eriol coughed loudly.

"She just needs practice," he said pulling Sora's head off of mine.

"That's not it," insisted Sora.

He stared intensely at me.

"It's not your power, it is you," he said.

I pointed to myself.

"You're preventing yourself from using magic," he said.

_That doesn't make any sense; more than anything I wanted magic._

"There is nothing I can do," he said.

He turned around and walked away.

I stared after him in shock.

"Stupid bunny," muttered Eriol.

A warm salty tear ran down my face, stopping at my mouth.

Eriol whipped the tear away.

"We'll figure it out," he said with smile.

…

December

**Tomoyo**

"We can't keep doing this," I said.

Eriol looked at me.

"Tomoyo," he said sternly, "we are not going through this again."

Why does he act like I am the irrational one?

I sighed and lifted up my wand.

I said the incantation and as I expected, nothing happened.

"What kind of effort was that?" he asked, raising his voice.

I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"I have done this at least a thousand times," I cried.

"Than do another thousand more," he replied.

"I give up, I want to go home," I said.

He grabbed my shoulder.

"I won't let you give up," he said.

Where was the gentle Eriol I knew?

"This," I said pointing at the school, "isn't for me. It never was. I don't have magic Eriol," I admitted.

The words shattered my heart.

"You can't keep covering for me Eriol," I said.

He shook my shoulders.

"How can you say that?" he asked, now yelling.

**How did it turn out like this? **

My eyes began to sting, but I held any tears back.

**We were such good friends. **

"I'm trying Tomoyo but you went let me help you," he yelled.

Things had been tense between us for the last couple of weeks, but this is the first time it had escalated to yelling.

**We are such level headed people, why is it like this?**

"I'm trying too!" I replied, raising my voice to match his.

"Really?" he yelled, letting go of me.

"How can you say that?" I asked.

A tear fell.

"I have been doing this for hours every day, trying my best. What more do you want of me?" I asked.

He hit the wall in anger and swore.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura walking into the view.

Neither of us said a word.

"I thought I heard yelling," she said.

"Sakura," called Syaoran walking over.

Eriol put a hand to his face and let out a long sigh.

I couldn't stand the tension any longer, turned and ran as fast I could.

I stopped once I had hit the third floor.

Before I could catch my breath, something jumped onto me.

"Tomoyo," cried Sakura.

I didn't reply and focused on not breaking down.

She turned me around.

"Tomoyo," she said with emotion, once she saw my face.

My face lit up once I realized we had an audience.

Sakura ignored the looks and took my arm.

She didn't say anything, and she led me up to the Gryffindor tower.

She took out her want, "lock," she commanded when we got to her room.

"Now no one will bother us," she said.

She grabbed my shoulders.

The movement reminded me of Eriol and I began to cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back gently, allowing me to cry freely.

It took me a couple of minutes before I could confess what I had been hiding for months.

"So you mean, Eriol has been secretly doing the magic for you," she asked.

There wasn't a look of judgment but of surprise.

I nodded, sniveling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

I didn't answer.

"Tomoyo, your my best friend, if you're in trouble I want to help you," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I too ashamed and embarrassed," I admitted.

She listened as I continued to awkwardly tell her how I felt.

"I don't know what do," I said, feeling the urge to cry,

**Eriol, **I thought.

"He will forgive you," she said, reading my mind.

She smiled brightly.

"Everything will be alright," she said.

…

**Ginny **

**Why are they always together?** I asked myself.

I tore my eyes away from Alice and Harry.

I hit my head, **stop thinking this way.**

I tried to release the green demon I had living inside with breathing out heavily.

I walked faster, passing them without letting them see me.

I walked into my room.

I nearly screamed when I noticed a boy around my age was sitting on the ceiling of the window.

He looked at me without interest.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He looked out the window, ignoring my question.

"Hey!" I cried angrily.

Who did this boy think he was?

He turned to look at me.

I couldn't help notice how bright his eyes were.

"You're annoying," he said.

Before I could respond, he opened the window and jumped out.

I ran to the window and looked out, he was gone.

**Evan**

"Welcome Fai," greeted Sophie, waving over the counter.

"Good evening," I said, taking a seat.

This is my favorite part of the day.

"The usual?" she asked.

I nodded.

She turned around poured me the house special.

**Do I even like the drink?** I asked myself.

She turned around and slid the drink across the table.

I took a large sip, to show my appreciation.

She smiled.

There was a large crashing sound.

I looked to my right and saw Lettie sprawled across the floor and napkins surrounding her.

I internally sighed; **the mood was just getting good!**

Although I disliked her, I couldn't just leave her on the floor.

I got out of my seat and went to her.

I picked up the napkins and placed them back in the box.

I held the box in one hand and put out my other hand

She didn't do anything but after a couple of seconds she accepted my hand, looking away.

She stood up.

"Thank you," she said, not looking at me.

She shock off my hand and grabbed the box.

As she walked away, I noticed her face was scarlet.

I stared after her.

**So...not….cute, **I thought

I sat back down.

"She's always been like that," commented Sophie.

I took another large sip of the beer.

I leaned on the table and watched Lettie.

"Why?" I asked.

Sophie took the mug and refilled it.

**Lettie sure wasn't ugly,** I thought, **why was she like this?**

When Sophie didn't answer, I turned to face her.

"A prince once played with her feelings, she's never been the same," she said quietly.

I looked back at Lettie and watched how she interacted with the customers.

She was smiling, but there was no joy.

I shook my head, **why am I feeling sorry for her?**

I turned back to Sophie, **she is why I am here.**

**Note: Sophie, Lettie, Markel are all characters from Howl's Moving Castle, awesome movie/book. Review! **


	25. Chapter 215 Reincarnation

Chapter 22: Reincarnation

Meilin

I was never like the other children; I realized that at a young age.

I wasn't like other people.

I wasn't even myself; no I never even had the luxury to live my own life.

I was the embodied soul of Yuko, living even while her body was still on this earth.

It was a weird situation, not like reincarnations were normal, but to both be alive at the same time was an exceptional phenomenon.

Clow's disturbance of time, made this possible.

Her presence made me feel incomplete; the "transition" was not over.

My memories of my childhood were fragmented but her memories, her life was crystal clear.

When I was younger I would have "flashbacks," that I would try and explain to my guardian, even to this day I have no connection or knowledge of linage.

Caretakers were disturbed by these stories and I was often labeled as a "disturbed" child.

I was brighter than people twice my age and I caused strange things to happen, depending on my mood.

If one were to look in journals I was given, they would find the life story of Yuko.

Until I was about eight I thought I had imagined her existence.

I was told the truth when I was suddenly adopted by an old Japanese lady named Emi.

Emi was a fortune teller, who had lived her life traveling and revealing the future at a price.

I learned not only the Japanese language but my true nature as well.

For the little time I lived with Emi, three years, I had lived a normal childhood.

Emi didn't treat me as if I was special or weird; she treated me like everyone else.

My short lived happiness came to end when I received a letter from Hogwarts.

When I had first received the letter, I destroyed it.

I wanted nothing more than a normal life with Emi.

There was no lying to a fortune teller, who knew the future.

In the end, with the persistence of Emi, I was sent to Hogwarts.

I was starting to enjoy my first year, for the first time being weird, or abnormal was perfectly fine.

I was almost happy, than Emi died suddenly at Christmas.

I nearly fell into a pit of depression, but Yuko's presence soon after, disappeared.

It was a shock not only mentally, but physically as well.

I spent the rest of my first year in the hospital wing.

I made the decision to continue my education because of Harry Potter.

I believed that If I were to quit, I would continue to be the odd one out, at least in school Harry would take that position.

I made myself non-existent to the school, only the professors knew of me.

I dedicated my time to studying and practicing magic.

I had planned to live the rest of my life as an academic, hidden away from the world, until more memories of Yuko's life while we were both alive flooded in.

It was only than that I realized that I was not the only one who was suffering.

It opened my eyes, to what I hadn't been seeing throughout the years.

Watanuki in particular motivated me.

He's been waiting for Yuko; he has been waiting for me.

After all that he's been through, I wanted to help him, I wanted to change.

At the beginning of my fifth year, they came, and I knew it was time to begin my part.


	26. Chapter 22: Hiding

Chapter 22: Hiding

**Wormtail**

"WHERE IS IT?" he roared.

The earth shock from his rage, and the darkness that was him, consumed and killed the plants around us.

My body tried to purge out the darkness and hate he was emanating.

The mother shoved her child behind her.

"I don't know," she cried.

Voldemort placed a hand on ground.

"It was here," he hollered.

He stood up.

"You don't know?" he asked the woman again, this time in a calmer voice.

The lady shook her head.

My body felt like sponge, absorbing everything the Dark Lord emitted.

"Kill them," he ordered.

The darkness needed to be released; my entire body itched to get it out.

Without hesitation I killed the mother and child.

I didn't feel guilt or regret because the darkness was gone.

**Sakura**

"I can't face him," admitted Tomoyo.

I took out my key and summoned Illusion.

"You can stay with me, until you two make up and no one will question you," I said.

I placed the magic on to her, and we walked into the Great Hall.

**Hermione**

Hedwig flew over the table and dropped three different newspapers.

I had previously asked Harry to allow Hedwig to carry them for me.

The wizarding world was not like the Muggle world where the internet could access information in a moments touch.

The wizarding world had its benefits, but in comparison it wasn't as "modern."

I first scanned the _Daily Prophet, _nothing of interest.

I looked at _The Times_, there was nothing going on across seas.

_The Globe and Mail_, proved to be different.

**Death strikes Tomeda  
**_Five pronounced dead, all found within a kilometer within each other. Official believe that there is no connection between the victims and are continuing to further research…_

"Tomeda," I thought aloud.

"That's where I am from," said Sakura.

I handed her the newspaper.

"Is it anyone we know?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head and passed the paper to him.

I continued to eat, thinking about what it all meant.

There was a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around.

"Hermione, I am holding flying lessons today," said Victor.

He leaned close, "I hope you can make it," he said then walked away.

I blushed, I could never get used to him, even if he isn't the one I like.

"You're helping me with my homework," declared Ron.

I scoffed.

"What makes you think I am going to that?" I asked annoyed.

His lips scrunched together, "because you promised me over the summer that you would," he reminded me.

I sighed and said nothing.

_Just what am I to him?_

**Kyoya**

"I think we are ready," I said.

Tamaki jumped up and down with excitement.

"When can we start?" Hunny asked through bites of his cakes.

"Have you even asked anybody about this?" cried Haruhi.

I pushed up my glasses and looked at her, "there is no rule book to abide by, it should be fine."

Haruhi fell over.

"That's no excuse," she cried.

I ignored her pleas and looked around the room.

I noticed that the room was quitter than usual.

The twins were near the door, heads close together, whispering to each other.

_Their plotting something_, I thought.

"What are you two doing over there?" I asked.

They sprang apart.

Definitely suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes and continued.

"I think we need a trail-and-error run, just in case they don't like it," suggested Tamaki.

"Who will we use?" asked Hikaru.

"The group of thieves!" suggested Kaoru.

They joined hands together and spun around.

"They are not thieves," said Haruhi with a sigh.

It was a good idea, seeing that we knew them before hand and they would give honest feedback, but…

_What are they up two?_

Only a fool would ignore those devil signs.

**Meilin **

Letting Yuko's personality become my own was easier than breathing air.

I didn't have to try and exert myself, it just happened.

It felt weird to think that for the last couple of years I spent my life hiding.

I passed by a mirror and stared at my reflection.

We weren't twins but we looked like we could have been related.

I caught a glimpse of Syaoran and Sakura up ahead with a person I didn't seem to recognize.

I made sure to not gather their attention.

It wasn't time yet to reveal myself.

As I watched them walk down the corridor, I felt as if I was an old woman.

It was a weird sensation, seeing as I was the same age as them.

Syaoran spun his head around, feeling the weight of my stare.

I quickly began a conversation with a portrait of a knight.

"What is it?" asked Sakura looking back at me.

"Nothing," he said gruffly before turning around again.

I conversed with the painting until they were well out of sight.

…

Waiting was tiresome.

I didn't like having to spend my time alone.

Every day I watched students converse with each other happily.

Why isn't that I can't do the same?

I sighed it was probably due to the fact that I was currently incognito and I need to keep hidden from the world.

What a paradox that was.

I tuned into the professor to see where we were at in the material, and tuned back out.

_I have already studied this,_ I thought.

…

Was the lack of contact with other human beings making me dimmer?

I put my hands to my head, **how could I have not noticed?**

Clow Reed's reincarnation was eating breakfast at the table alone.

_Where is she?___I thought_**.**_

I looked around the Great Hall, she was nowhere to be found.

I bit my lip,_ this is bad_.

I looked at the Gryffindor table.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, large amount of magic was emitting from that direction.

I concluded that it was Sakura's magic.

Her magic was strong, but I had the upper hand of knowledge and experience.

With a tiny movement of my wand, I was able to conger past the spell and see the truth.

It was Tomoyo, wrapped in magic to hide her presence.

_Why isn't she with him?_

I felt a wave of anxiety.

She is supposed to be with him at all times!

Her presence distracts Eriol's from mine; it is not time for me to be exposed yet!

_I have to bring them back together._

**Eriol**

_I was too harsh on her, wasn't I?___

The food looked less than appealing.

_Why has it come to this?_

I forced a fork of hash browns down my throat.

Distraction, distraction, I need a distraction.

I blew out heavily and stopped thinking of her.

As soon she was out of thoughts I noticed something.

This presence… It can't be.

I looked around the Great Hall.

As fast as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Something's wrong.

…

**2 days later**

I looked behind me.

_Is someone following me?_

I normally would have shrugged the feeling off, but every time I felt like I was being watched, I would have an awkward run-in with Tomoyo.

Although Sakura had placed magic on Tomoyo to make her unnoticeable, I could tell. How could I not as Clow's reincarnation.

I mentally prepared myself for her.

Sakura walked into sight.

I mentally sighed, feeling relieved.

"Eriol, can we talk?" she asked.

She stopped right in front of me.

"It's been a week already, people are going to be suspicious," she said.

I didn't know how to respond, and began to feel angry.

"It's not me who is hiding," I said bluntly.

Sakura frowned.

"I wish you two you make up," she said looking sad.

_Another guilt trip._

I didn't respond.

There was a slight shock to my body.

I looked around.

_That presence._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I put a hand to my mouth.

I pulled out my wand and made the wall invisible, so that I could see who was on the other side.

There was no one on the other side.

"Are you alright?" she asked sounding concerned.

I nodded, "I thought I felt something."

She placed a hand on my arm, "Anyways, I hope you can sort it out," she said.

She smiled before walking away.

I stared at her as she walked away.

_I need to get it together_, I thought.

**Alice **

Although I have been here at Hogwarts for a number of months now, I have learned nothing vital yet. Sure, I had learned magic from completely different perspectives and forums, but in terms of the reason why I am here nothing.

At the beginning of the year there was an information overload, we even had a formal meeting, why had things died down?

I combed a brush through my hair multiple times, re-thinking what had happened.

Ginny walked into the room, I noticed that she looked a little paler than usual.

"Hey," I greeted.

She looked up and jumped up.

"Hello," she responded quickly, trying to sound normal.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" she laughed nervously, looking elsewhere.

Suspicious.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't pursue farther.

_She will tell me on her time, _I thought.

She rummaged through her trunk before pulling out a black dairy.

"I got to get going, see you later," she said, tucking the book in her robes.

"Bye," I called as she walked quickly out the room.

I continued to brush my hair.

Some of my best ideas came out this pastime.

Things needed to pick up, or else my whole purpose of coming here would go to waste.

_Besides, I need to report in soon,_ I thought.

**Evan**

I walked inside the bar.

This routine I had made myself had become so normal, I wasn't even phased by seeing her anymore.

I looked at the bar, she wasn't there.

I frowned.

I enjoyed her greetings, _I enjoyed her in general._

I took a seat at the bar and waited for her to come out.

I was holding napkins when I heard foot steeps.

I looked up eagerly and my hopes were crushed.

"Good evening Lettie," I greeted half-heartedly.

"Evan," she said in reply.

"Where Sophie?" I tried to ask tactfully.

Lettie didn't reply and just looked at me.

I had the feeling she was giving me a look of pity.

"She is… not feeling well," she replied.

"Is she alright?" I asked concerned.

Lettie put her hand up, "she's fine," she reassured.

_What is she not telling me?_


	27. Chapter 225: The Grand Opening

Note: Now that school is over, I can spend more time on writing! Review

Chapter 22.5: The Grand Opening.

**Syaoran**

This is getting ridiculous, I thought looking at Sakura, babying Tomoyo at the Great Hall.

"When are you going to make up with Eriol?" I asked impatiently.

Sakura sent me a death glare.

"Ignore Syaoran, he can be insensitive," Sakura said, placing a hand on Tomoyo's back.

I sighed and turned back to my dinner.

...

I watched the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students exist the classroom.

"You waiting to see me, how lovely," said Eriol with a wide smile.

I said nothing, and nodded to an empty classroom.

As soon as I was sure there was no one in ear range, I turned my attention to Eriol.

"It's been over a month, Christmas is nearly coming, make-up already," I demanded.

Eriol smile faltered.

"That is not up to me," he said, still smiling.

I snorted, annoyed.

"How long are you going to force Sakura to use her magic?" I asked.

"I'm not forcing her to do anything," he replied.

I shot him a glare.

"If you won't take measures, I will be forced to," I threatened.

His smile completely vanished from his face.

"Don't try anything," he warned.

I walked closer and leaned forward.

"Do something or I will," I said, then walked away.

**Tamaki**

We stood in the hallway, forcing students to notice our existence. I looked down at our costumes, a regular school uniform, and wondered if it would be enough to attract future costumers.

"This is so simple," I complained to Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed, "For the hundredth time, if we come on to strong we will scare away the customers."

I frowned, I wanted to wear something more exotic.

A group of boys in black and green robes came toward the makeshift café.

"What is this?" asked the tall blonde boy.

"A place suited more... for women," said Haruhi, with a sigh.

The boy gave her a quick up-down look.

His wandering eyes bothered me.

The boy took a peek inside, "a café?" he scoffed.

"Not exactly," explained Kyoya, "it's a place where women...and men, we don't discriminate, come to sit and enjoy our 'company.'"

The boy raised one eyebrow, "company?" he asked.

"We serve drinks and snacks, talk, play games," he explained.

"In return for what?" asked the fat boy beside him.

"Money," said Kyoya with a business smile.

"Humph" said the blonde boy, taking another look into the café.

"I'll decide what will be done the next time I see you. What house are you from? I've never seen you before" he said looking at us suspiciously.

"Gryffindor, Malfoy, if your head wasn't up your butt you would have noticed," said Ron.

Malfoy chucked slightly, "I should have figured this was the work of a Weasley. Is this a scheme to get your family out of debt?" he asked.

Ron hands clenched and he moved forward.

"What's going on?" called a voice of authority.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's rising fist.

"Nothing, Vic-, Professor Krum," she said quickly.

Krum looked at the placement of her hands and frowned. He walked over to Hermione and Ron and forced his way in between them.

"I know that I am not much older than you, but I am still a Professor. I will let this incident slide, but if there is a next time I won't be afraid to send you to the head of your house," he said only looking at Ron.

Krum gave each of us, with the obvious expectation of Hermione, a warning look.

Malfoy scoffed loudly once Krum was out of sight.

"Looks like he still interested in an ugly nerd like you Granger," he said.

"I've had enough of you," said Ron, raising his voice.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura, who was accompanied by Syaoran and a girl I couldn't remember.

Malfoy smiled angelically, "nothing," he replied in a gentle tone.

"You're here for the opening as well?" she asked with a smile.

I wondered how someone could be so dense to the obvious tension in the air.

"Unfortunately I am busy today," he replied, "watch you later," he said with a wink.

There was a painful silence.

"Why don't you come in?" I suggested.

I led everyone into the café.

...

**No POV**

Classical music filled the small room.

"Are we late?" asked Harry, dragging Alice one arm and Eriol on the other.

"Is it really necessary for me to be here?" asked Eriol.

Harry ignored the question and led them to empty seats, forcing them to sit.

_The boys, not in suits, were forced to the back of the room once the session started. _

"Have some cake Alice, it's really good" suggested Hunny.

"Okay," she said with a little resistance.

Alice took a small chunk from the cake. She felt pressured as his eyes watched her place the fork into her mouth.

"It's really good," she said once she had swallowed.

He smiled, "You think so? I do too," he said digging into his own.

Alice was won over by his smile.

Mori sat quietly beside them.

"Would you like some?" they asked in sync.

Alice and Hunny looked at each other then laughed.

Mori looked surprised at the amount attention.

"Sure" he said looking embarrassed.

_Across the room there was a very different conversation going on. _

"Thank you for the candy," said Tomoyo.

"It's no problem," said Kyoya sipping at his tea.

There was a silence as they sat and drank tea.

"I am not sure if you are aware of the technology I have brought over to the magical world," he asked.

He lifted a pendant from under his shirt.

"A secret video camera, the latest model," she said looking impressed.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about the footage I have recorded. I have heard that filming is one of the many passions of yours," he said with a business smile.

"I see you have done your research," she said sitting up.

He took out a small black book from his pocket.

"I could offer you a fair price," he said looking into his book.

She leaned forward, trying to read the writing in the book.

"How much are we talking? I am willing to pay…but a deal is always good too" she said.

He nodded, "I agree, I am sure we can come up with something" he said.

_Near the front of the room, Hermione sat on the couch with the twins on either side._

"Did you have enough to eat?" asked Kaoru.

"Here have some cake," said Hikaru cutting off a piece of cake with his fork.

He lifted the fork to her mouth, "Open wide," he said.

Hermione went a pink shade but opened her mouth.

"It's good," she said.

Kaoru dabbed a cloth on her face and smiled.

"T-thank you" she said embarrassed.

They smiled and Kaoru stood up and left to get tea.

"You two are very different from the Weasley twins, they are so mischievous," she said to Hikaru.

There was a glint in his eye, he said nothing but smiled.

Kaoru came back with the tea.

"What would you like in your tea?" he asked.

_At the end of the room, close to Haruhi's desk, Sakura sat across from Tamaki._

"Princess would you like some cake to go with your tea?" he asked.

Sakura blushed at the word _princess_.

"I would love some" she said. He smiled and got up.

Sakura sipped on her tea and waited for her him to return.

He placed a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of her seconds later.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's an honor," he said.

Then he took her face with two hands and leaned closer.

"Would you like me to feed it to you?" he asked.

Sakura went red head to toe. "I-i'm fine thank you" she stuttered.

He moved back still smiling.

"How do you like being here?" she asked as she ate.

He paused to think.

"It's all very new to me...magic...commoner life, it's different but I am enjoying it" he said.

_At the back of the room, four boys stood. There was a particularly an ominous vibe coming off of Syaoran. The other boys did not send of as deadly vibes, but they were not pleasant. The members of the host club were not oblivious to these vibes, and did their best to stay professional and in character. _


	28. Chapter 23: Building Panic

Chapter 23: Building Panic

**Tomoyo**

"Nothing I do will make it work!" I cried out in frustration.

Sakura smiled nervously, "You will get it," she said encouragingly.

I threw down my wand.

"I shouldn't have come," I said, looking down on the floor.

"That's not true!" cried Sakura, sounding annoyed for the first time.

"I understand that this is frustrating, but giving and keeping this negative attitude will get you nowhere," she said.

I sighed, "You're right. I am just so sick... of not being able to do it."

Syaoran walked into through the portrait.

He looked annoyed.

"Why don't we take a break?" suggested Sakura.

I took a seat on the couch and looked bitterly around the empty common's block.

"We should be shopping in Hogsmeade," I complained quietly.

"This is the perfect time to practice," insisted Sakura, taking a seat beside me.

"I think it's time we try something else," said Syaoran.

We looked at him with expectation.

"What?" Sakura asked.

He sighed loudly, "I don't know. Why don't we ask the flying toy of yours?"

Kero flew out of the shadows, "I am not a toy!" he hollered.

Sakura placed her hands up, making a wall between the two.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked Kero.

Kero pondered for a moment, "Clow erased my memory, but even if I had them all, I do not think I would be of help. Yue is in the same position; he would be of no use. The only person I can think of is Eriol, his reincarnation."

I tensed.

Syaoran cleared his throat.

"I have, for the most part, tried to stay quiet. I understand Tomoyo, that you and Eriol are not on speaking terms at this point, but _he is_ your only option," said Syaoran looking straight into my eyes.

_So intense_, I thought.

I had to look away.

"Syao-" Syaoran cut of Sakura, "No, she needs to understand the position she is in."

"It's been weeks, he must resent me by now," I said quietly.

Syaoran sighed.

...

**Harry**

As we drank butter beer, I couldn't stop my legs from shaking.

"Are you alright?" asked Alice.

I nodded, "I just feel anxious," I explained.

Hermione and Ron took a seat.

"Does your scar hurt?" asked Hermione, joining in on the conversation.

I shook my head, "No it's more like a gut feeling, that something bad is going to happen," I replied.

"Something bad, what do you think It is?" asked Ron.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, it's just a feeling."

"Do you think we could use magic to figure it out?" she asked.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at Alice, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is this technique that we use across seas, it involves a potion and a half moon," she explained.

"The future, as you know, is always uncertain, no-one can truly predict what can happen, but this technique can show you many different options," she explained.

"It is proven to work?" asked Hermione, looking skeptical.

"Too be honest, it isn't a very practical technique. Many of the ingredients are rare and even illegal, but if made right, it is effective," she replied.

I looked at Ron and Hermione.

_Another Polyjuice potion,_ I thought.

"Do you have any way to collect the ingredients?" she asked.

"Technically, yes," I answered.

"Snape's office, right?" asked Ron.

I nodded.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I will always support you Harry, but I need to be sure, Is this really what you want to do? Is this _feeling_ worth risking expulsion?" she asked.

A wave of panic went through my body, thinking about the feeling.

I nodded, "I think it would be worth it," I said.

"Okay, let's do it then!" said Hermione.

**Alice**

"Do you have access to this spell?" asked Hermione, in a business tone.

"I don't have it here with me, but I have connections," I replied.

"Connections?" asked Ron.

"When your guardian is the principle of a school it makes getting resources real easy," I said.

Speaking of guardians, _why hasn't he contacted me?_

"So you can get the spell?" asked Harry.

I nodded, "I can... what day is it today?" I asked.

"December 15th," Ron answered.

I thought back to the last time he sent me a letter.

It had nearly been two months.

I frowned.

Normally letters would arrive every other day.

_Why hadn't I noticed before?_

...

"How's it going?" I asked Tomoyo.

She just stared at me.

I could sense hostility, so I didn't further pursue the question.

"We been at it all day," said Syaoran.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Hermione.

Tomoyo shock her head and sat down.

"If I remember correctly, there is a method I learned about that could help. Let me double check with a professor back at home," I offered.

Tomoyo perked up, "Really? Is there something that could help?" she asked.

I nodded.

I excused myself, and went to a more excluded area.

I dialed Alvin phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Alvin," I responded.

"Oh I didn't know it was you!" he exclaimed.

"You have caller display!" I said, smiling.

_So hopeless, _I thought.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" I asked.

It wasn't that I enjoyed the contestant pestering, but I couldn't help but feel lonely when he didn't.

"I thought you didn't like it when I did," he responded.

"I am not saying I do," I said.

I felt my face go red, I was glad this conversation wasn't face to face.

"You miss me don't you? You miss your _dad,_ don't you?" he asked in patronizing tone.

"What dad? I may miss an old man, but I don't know about any dad," I responded.

He chucked through the phone, "I'm glad to hear that you haven't changed. What would you like from your old man? I know you don't phone just because," he asked.

_He knows me too well,_ I thought.

"I was going to call you anyways, but there is something I need," I said.

_How would he react? Would he reject the idea?_

"What is it that you need?" he asked again.

"Well first, I need to confirm something. When someone who is born with powers, but is unable to access them, there is a way to bring them out?" I asked.

"You should know this," he responded, "guess."

"By force isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, continue," he prompted.

I sighed, that what always bugged me about Alvin; everything was a learning experience with him.

"There is two ways. You can either shock them with a spell, which will force their body to defend itself with magic or you can place them in a situation that will make it so that magic is the only solution." I said.

"You didn't need to ask me, when you remembered so well," he responded.

"I just wanted to verify it with you. There is something else... I don't know how you will react, so I am going to say this first. I would like to think that after the many years we have spent together, that you know me and trust me," I said.

"What is it Alice?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Please here me out. You heard of Harry Potter, of course you have he is famous! Anyways I need to ask for something. I need the fortune spell," I said.

"What would you need the fortune spell for! How do this relate to Harry Potter?" he asked.

"He has a bad feeling. I know it sounds stupid, but I believe him. What they write about him isn't true, he isn't what everyone thinks," I said.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" he asked.

"I am. I believe in his judgment. From what I know every bad feeling has led to something awful, if it is something that is preventable, I want to do something about it," I said.

"What is this boy to you?" he asked.

I was startled by his question and didn't reply.

"Are you his _sweet heart_? Did he put you up to this?" he asked.

"What are you even talking about?" I hastily replied.

Boyfriend, how could he be my boyfriend?

_Such nonsense_, I thought.

"I don't care if his Harry Potter, or any other famous boy, you're not dating till you married," he said.

"What does this have anything to do with what I am asking?" I asked, starting to feel annoyed.

"I just wanted to clear that out of the way," he said.

"DAD," I cried out in frustration, "just give me the spell!"

"Well I guess risk getting locked behind bars, if it's for my daughter," he said sounding pleased.

"You won't get placed behind bars, I promise," I vowed.

"I will email you the spell on two conditions, first and most importantly that you remain safe, if it is not going according to plan, back out, you know the consequences. Second, you must stop referring to me as Alvin, Mr. Bolton or even old man, and start addressing me as you did before, as dad or father If you prefer. Do we have he a deal?" he asked.

"Yes we do! I promise we will be safe... father," I said.

"Good. I have also decided that I will meet this Potter boy," he said.

Before I could say anything he hung up.

I couldn't help but smile.

_I never realized how much I missed him, _ I thought as I walked back into the common room.

"Well?" asked Ron impatiently from the couch.

I looked at my phone, there was an email notification.

"I got it!" I said.

"You know how to bring out my magic?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly standing up.

"I got that too," I said.

"What's the other thing you have?" asked Syaoran.

"Well," said Harry, awkwardly trying explaining his feeling.

I don't understand why he was so embarrassed about it? This was important!

"Go on with it!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

_Why is he playing this off? _

"As you say in my memories, sometimes I get these, premonitions, more like bad feelings," he said.

"Got another bad feeling?" interrupted a Gryffindor boy in a patronizing tone.

Harry went beet red.

The boy turned around to the group of his friends.

"You hear that everybody, Harry got another _bad feeling_ again. Maybe you-know-who is coming back again," the boy teased.

The group of people laughed.

Harry said nothing and looked at the ground, as he was called a variety of names.

"Stop it!" I cried out angrily.

What do these children know about anything?

"Don't you understand the consequences of not taking action and believing?" I hollered.

This is why I hated the east.

Memories of the past flooded my head and I couldn't think straight.

"She is just as loony as Potter," one girl commented.

I pulled out my wand, hatred blocked my judgment.

Before I could do anything, Harry grabbed my wrist and placed it down.

"Enough, if they don't choose to believe that is their choice," he said quietly.

Hermione stood up.

"But they are wrong!" I insisted.

I wanted to teach them a lesson, how it felt to be helpless.

_Like we were so long ago._

"I have heard enough," said Hermione loudly.

She took out her prefect badge.

"Freedom of speech is allowed, but this is bullying. I suggest you return back to your rooms before I have Professor McGonagall involved," she threatened.

Ron stood up and took out his badge, "I am behind her on this," he said.

The boy who started it all, smeared and walked into the boy's dormitories.

**Haruhi **

I stood in front of the portrait.

_Where were they?_ I thought.

They were supposed to meet here at eight, its nearly nine.

_Have they forgotten about me?_

The fat watched me carefully.

"Have you forgotten the password? You have been here for a long time," she asked.

"No, I remember, I don't think it will be of any help," I said.

She looked at me questioningly.

I was at awe, how hearing a portrait speaks had become something of a normal occurrence.

"Try," she said.

"Cheshire Cat," I said.

The fat lady burrowed her eyebrows.

"The password isn't responding as it should," she said.

"I am missing something vital," I said quietly.

I had managed been able to keep the fact that I was a _muggle_ a secret for nearly half a way, now it was going to be given away.

"Vital?" she asked.

She continued to stare at me.

"There is no reason for it not to work. Even if you are not from this house, if you know the password you can get access into the common room," she said.

"Try again," she said.

"Cheshire Cat," I said.

Nothing happened.

"I don't understand," said the fat lady.

It was quiet for a while.

"You know why, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "but I can't tell you," I said.

"I know I am not supposed to do this, but here is a deal, let me guess three times, and I will let you in, regardless of the outcome," she said.

It was starting to get cold, "it's a deal," I said.

"You're not from this house?" she asked.

"That could be part of the reason, but you said that didn't matter, because I know the password," I replied.

"You're not from this school," she asked.

"I know the password, that shouldn't be a problem," I replied.

"You're not putting any magic in?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

The fat lady thought for a moment.

"Wait, that is not possible, magic will be placed into the password regardless of your intent," she said.

I stayed quiet.

"Unless you don't have any magic at all," she said.

I didn't try to deny or confirm her statement.

"That was three guess, that was the deal," I said.

"You're a muggle aren't you?" she asked.

"You promised to let me in regardless of the turn out," I insisted.

"I will! But answer for me truthful child, are you a muggle?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

I expected more questions but she opened the door.

"I will have to wait until you come again to ask you more questions," she said I was walked into the commons block.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I forgot to let you in," cried Sakura.

"It's alright," I said.

I would have been annoyed but the tension in the room was high and I didn't want to start anything.

"How did you get in?" asked Hermione.

"I made a deal with the portrait," I said honesty.

They didn't ask me anymore questions, and I took a seat next to the fire place.

As I stared into the fireplace, I couldn't help wish I were a boy.

If I were, I wouldn't have to separate from the rest of the club.

Why did I have to stick out everywhere I went?

At home, my father is a cross dresser, not that bothered me. In high school, I was the poor girl among the elite. For the longest time in the club, I was a male in disguise and now here I am muggle among wizards.

_It would be nice to find a place where I belonged,_ I thought.


	29. Chapter 24: Not All Solutions Are Simple

Chapter 24: Not All Solutions Are Simple

**Please Review **

**Tomoyo**

"Please," I begged.

Sakura looked at me, her resistance was fading.

"No," said Syaoran firmly from behind Sakura.

Sakura placed on a stern face, it didn't suit.

"I can't Tomoyo. It's not because I don't want to, but I don't trust myself. If I ever were to hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself," she said.

"You won't hurt me. I believe in you, Sakura," I said.

"Tomoyo stop," Syaoran said sternly.

I felt like a child getting scolded, I didn't enjoy the feeling.

"It's dangerous, I'm dangerous!" Sakura cried.

Her eyes started to water.

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I better just say it now. Sakura power is...unstable," he said.

"What do you mean unstable?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't look unstable to me," commented Ron.

"They are not lying," said Eriol walking through the portrait.

I quickly sat down.

_I'm not prepared to see him_, I thought.

I looked at everything else but him.

"Why don't I show you," suggested Eriol.

He took out a bowl and placed it onto the table. He then took out a glass vial, and placed the liquid into the bowl.

"Look in," he said.

Everyone peered their head, and were sucked into the memories.

"Whose memories are this?" asked Hermione.

"Mine," answered Syaoran.

...

"_Why do we have to go all the way out here?" complained Sakura._

"_I don't know what going to happen," answered Syaoran. _

_Sakura sighed, "Nothing is going to happen we already tested it out."_

_Sakura took out her wand._

"_Do you remember how to do it?" he asked. _

_She nodded._

"_Swish and flick," he reminded._

_She moved her wand how he directed her and pointed to a rock._

"_Wingardium Leviosa," she chanted. _

_The rock exploded and a hole created in the area where the rock was located._

"_What happened?" asked Syaoran._

"_I don't know, I thought I did the spell right," she said._

"_Let's try it again," he suggested. _

_She pointed her wand to another rock, and chanted the spell._

_The rock went up and down as it was supposed to._

"_To be safe let's try again," he suggested._

_She nodded._

_She pointed to another rock._

_Instead of exploding, the color changed into a bird._

"_Maybe it's just this spell, why don't I try another one," she said, sound desperate._

"_Let's try a transfiguration spell," he said._

"_Okay I will make the tree into a canoe," said._

_She pointed to the tree, and said the spell._

_Tree's within the hundred meteor radius of the original tree, caught on fire._

_Sakura called out her cards, "Water and earth contain the fire and repair the tress," she called._

_Seconds later the fire was put out, and everything that was on fire was placed back into its original state._

_..._

"When was this?" I asked.

"During the first month of school," she replied.

"How did you practice here at school?" Harry asked.

"I didn't," Sakura replied, "I haven't used magic since then."

"Then how?" asked Ron.

"Syaoran and Eriol have been covering me for me," she said, "I have been able to use my cards, so for the last couple of months I have used Illusion, like where the Host Clubs lives, to make sure that no one would figure it out."

"So all time, we were under an illusion?" I asked.

I felt hurt, why hadn't she told me sooner?

"Eriol and Syaoran would cast the spell, and illusion would make it look like I had done it," she said.

"Why can you use your cards?" Alice asked.

"Using involves using a lot of power, so she can properly convey her power. The problem with using the wand is that Sakura, right now, is unable to restrain the amount of power she places into each spell. Therefor spells she has casted lately have been hazardous," explained Eriol.

"Which is why I can't help you," Sakura said looking at me.

I turned to the next available option.

"Syaoran, would you?" I asked.

"I am sorry Tomoyo, I don't trust myself either, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

Sakura gave me a gentle nudge toward Eriol.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We will be right back," I said.

The last thing I wanted was an audience.

We silently walked out of the common area and found a place with the least amount of portraits.

As soon as he stopped walking I began to word vomit.

"I am so sorry Eriol," I started.

I could feel my face heating up.

"I have been acting like a spoiled brat. All my life I have been excellent at almost everything, school, sports, music, you get the picture. I always exceled at everything I did. It gave me confidence, that made me mature and refined," I explained.

I was so embarrassed at this point I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Since I have come here, I feel as if I reverted back to a toddler. Not being to magic makes me feel failure and frustrates me," I admitted.

Eriol tried to talk, but I cut him off.

"Even though you have done so much for me, I have been lashing out on you," I said.

I held back the tears, I didn't deserve to cry.

"Syaoran told me everything. How you took care of me all around the clock when my power was being transferred to me. He said that you never left my side, and because of that I was able to safely obtain my powers. You stood by me, even when I held tantrums. What I am trying to say is that I am sorry and that I hope you will forgive me," I pleaded.

Eriol placed on chin, and lifted my head up.

He didn't look mad.

"Don't be sorry. I don't want you to feel bad. Everything I did is because I wanted too," he said.

He lightly chuckled, "I must say that you do have a temper."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked nervously.

"It would be a lie to say that I wasn't annoyed at times. What angered me the most is when you ignored me. When you decided that avoiding at all costs was the right solution," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I can handle your anger, your frustration and tantrums, but what I cannot accept is when you run away; not only from me but from your problems when things are tough. That isn't you," he said.

"I know. I don't want to be that person," I said.

He patted my head gently.

"I know. Let me help you return to yourself," he volunteered.

"You've already done so much for me," I protested.

I felt like if he had even opened up another door for me that I would eternally in debt to him.

"You're my friend, I don't mind doing this. Please let me help you," he said.

"If that's what you want," I said quietly.

He nodded.

**Eriol**

What I had learned in my life, and Clow's, is that when a girl calls you out, it is either the best thing of your life or the end of it.

This is time it was the best.

She placed both of her hands onto mine.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

I smiled and pulled away.

I didn't feel comfortable when she was this close.

"Shall we go back?" I suggested.

She nodded and we went back into the Gryffindor common room.

The conversation died as we walked through the portrait.

When Tomoyo smiled, there were looks of relief.

"How is going to transfer the power?" asked Alice.

"Eriol," she confirmed.

Alice stood up.

"Before you try anything, I need to warn you of a few minor complications," she said.

"What complications?" asked Sakura, sounding nervous.

"They need to be in sync with one another," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean it literally and emotionally. A critical condition is that your heartbeats must match; there also must be a connection between you too. If this is not meet, it could hurt Tomoyo. You must place enough power or else it will not work, which is why it is dangerous," she warned.

"I understand, I will be cautious," I vowed.

"Maybe we should leave the common's room," suggested Ron, "give them some space."

"That's a good idea," said Hermione, standing up.

Sakura was the last to leave, "please be careful," she pleaded before walking up the steps.

A moment later, it was just the two of us.

I felt nervous, not because I was afraid to hurt her, but that the fact that to proceed in such an _intimate_ procedure.

"What do we do?" she asked.

I was silent for a moment as I tried to figure out a way to go forward without being creepy.

"We have to get in sync," I said.

"How do we do that?" she asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Why don't we play a word game?" I suggested.

She looked confused for a moment than brightened up.

"Oh, Shiritori*, that's a great idea!" she exclaimed.

"You remember how to play?" I asked.

She nodded, "You say a word and I take the letter and say another word."

"We still have to sync our heart beats," I said, looking away.

"Why don't we hold hands, maybe that will help," she suggested.

We interlocked hands.

"Once I feel like we are mentally synced, which I assumed will happen after a couple rounds, I am going to forcefully shock you with magic. I am not going to tell you when but when I start you should feel it, I want you to continue the game," I said.

"Okay, I will go first," she said, "_bowl."_

"Light_,"_

"_Town,"_

"Night_,"_

"_Table," _

"Elephant,_"_

"_Trouser,"_

"Roof,"

"_Family,"_

"Young,"

"_Gold,"_

"_Down," _

I could feel our heartbeats syncing as we continued. When it only took seconds for either of us to answer, I start emitting my magic.

"_Ring_,"

"Gone,"

"_Emit_,"

"Try,"

"_Yes_,"

"Scared,"

"_Don't_,"

"Tell,"

"_Long_,"

I slowly began to admit more as we continued.

She momentarily faltered with the next word as the magic went through her.

"_Panic,"_

"Calm,"

"_Movement,_"

"Time,"

"_End,"_

"Yes," I said, ending the game.

She released her hands from mine.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Why don't we try it out?" I suggested.

She quickly pulled out her wand.

"Point to the book," I ordered.

She pointed to a bright blue book on the table in front of us.

"Swish and flick," I reminded.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she chanted.

The book rose gracefully up and back down.

Tomoyo turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you Eriol," she said, before latching herself onto me.

I responded momentarily than let go.

"Well I think we should retire for the rest of the evening," I said.

"I think that's a good idea too," she said getting up.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night and thank you," she said before going up the stairs.

I smiled and waited till she left.

I stumbled over back onto the couch.

Suppie from out of the shadows, "you knew the consequences, why did you still go on with it?" he

asked.

I couldn't muster up the energy to speak.

"Look at you, your completely drained," he scolded.

"It would have come out on its own," said Kero, joining in.

"It would be too late than," said Sora, joining in.

I was then lifted up to a sitting position.

"I will go retrieve that brat," said Kero.

I tried to protest, but I couldn't move.

A minute later, I could hear foot steeps on the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"He used all of his magic, to force out Tomoyo's," Suppie explained.

"I thought you just needed to shock it out?" he asked.

"No, magic must mature. It would have taken at least a couple of more years for her power to come out

on its own," explained Sora.

"How long will it take him to recover?" he asked.

"About another week," answered Kero.

Syaoran sighed, and lifted me over his shoulders.

He had no trouble carrying me up the stairs; his muscle training had paid off.

He placed me onto my bed.

I did my best to say thanks with my eyes.


	30. Chapter 25: One Steep Forward, Two Steep

Chapter 25: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Please Review

**Meilin **

Tomoyo was present at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast.

I felt relief.

_Things are progressing as planned,_ I thought.

I watched as she practiced small spells.

I noticed Eriol's pale face and wondered how much power had he sacrificed?

"All I need to do is send them to the ministry," I thought aloud.

"What?" asked Draco, from across the table.

I blushed, embarrassed from my carelessness.

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before," he asked.

"Meilin Li," I answered honestly.

_This boy doesn't know anything,_ I thought.

"You have any relation to Syaoran?" he asked.

I froze, I didn't think he would catch on so quickly. Would it matter if I told the truth?

His clear blue eyes stared into my own.

_What harm could he do?_ I asked myself.

"Technically yes, but we aren't close," I responded.

He stared between me and the Gryffindor table.

"You don't look alike," he commented.

"We aren't closely related," I said.

He flashed a cunning smile, "it's a small world."

I smiled back.

I took a large gulp of tea, my throat hurt from speaking so much.

It felt lonely to know that this was the first conversation I had with anyone for the last two months.

"Why don't you walk with me to class?" he offered.

I nodded, "why not."

As we walked by the Gryffindor table, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_What right did I have to enjoy myself, when I caused so much harm?_

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered a little too fast.

**Hermione**

I looked at the list of ingredients for the potion, almost all of them were restricted or impossible to obtain.

I glanced at Harry and noted that he had lost weight.

My mind told me this potion was impractical, but seeing Harry's gaunt face made me more determined.

"You aren't eating anything," I commented aloud.

He forced a smile, "I'm not too hungry," he answered.

Although I hated seeing him like this, what I hated even more is that he never confides in me.

"You should eat," urged Ron, "you look a little pale mate."

Harry picked up a toast from the basket and began to nibble.

_What is tormenting him?_

I looked at the list again and sighed.

I am positive that more than half of these ingredients were locked away in Snape's collection, but this _eye of a giant,_ that isn't only rare _it is completely illegal_.

"Diagon Alley," I thought out loud.

"What's in Digaon Alley?" asked Ron.

I pointed to the list.

Ron turned pale," that's," he stopped mid-sentence not able to go on.

"I know, but it has to be done," I said.

Harry stopped eating his toast, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

It was time that I started keeping secrets from him.

…

"Are you mad?" asked Ron.

"I know, I know, it's crazy," I said.

"My brothers used to scare me with stories of the war of giants. Right before I would fall asleep they would tell me of their eyes, the vast amount of power that were held within them. Nothing can come good of their eyes," he said.

"I've read my fair share about giants. I understand what this entails, but look, look at Harry," I said, "he is withering away In front of our eyes. Whatever is bothering isn't any better than the eyes," I said.

Ron frowned, "You've noticed as well?" he asked.

"How could I not?" I asked, "He is paler than nearly-headless Nick, he doesn't eat and when he looks at you, it's his mind isn't there," I said.

I held back the hot tears.

Ron placed his arms around my shoulders, "don't cry Hermione, we will figure something out," he said reassuringly.

"I'm worried about him, Ron. We need to do something, take matters in our own hands," I said.

Ron looked serious, it was strange because he usually isn't serious.

"How do we manage to obtain giant eyes?" he asked.

"If we searched properly, we could find them in Diagon Alley, the problem is that there will be too many busybodies. It would be a disaster if the ministry or even a reporter caught hold of what we were doing. Imagine what the newspapers would say!" I said shuttering.

Ron nodded, "they would eat him alive."

"We would have to look for it elsewhere," I said, looking away.

"Where Hermione?" he asked.

"It's not something we are going to be able to buy or trade," I hinted, not wanting to say it out loud.

Ron thought about it for a moment, than he clued in.

"We are going to have steal it!" he exclaimed, "it's bad enough that were going to have to rummage through Snape's collection again."

"Don't remind me," I said.

Ron laughed, "Harry and I would have truly been goners if we were caught."

I couldn't help but smile.

Everything all seemed to be light and easy when he was around.

As more people came through the portrait, Ron moved his arm away from me.

"Where will we have to steal it?" he whispered into my ear.

"What are you two whispering abut?" asked Harry.

"Trying to convince her to do my potions essay," Ron answered.

"Which is a no," I said going along with the lie.

He looked genuinely upset.

"You didn't seriously think I would do it?" I asked, not lying anymore.

"We had a deal!" he exclaimed.

Memories of being carried flooded my mind.

I stood up, "that's not fair," I cried.

This was no longer a lie.

"That is an agreement," he argued.

_Weren't we just having a moment?_

"Is that all I am good for?" I asked.

I didn't care that the room was nearly filled, this wasn't the first time we fought in public.

My heart sank.

Everything had been going so smoothly, why now?

He went red head from head to toe with anger.

"What else would you be good for?" he responded.

I wished that we were just acting, but I knew that he meant every single word.

I couldn't speak; all I could do is hold the pieces of my heart together.

I knew that if I were to open my mouth, I would break further, so I said nothing and silently made my way to the girl's dormitory.

"Are you walking away from me?" he hollered.

I didn't reply and continued.

He grabbed hold onto my wrist.

With the reactions that I had created in Allen's class, came over.

I pulled out my wand, turned to face him, and sent him flying across the room.

"You're a fool Ronald Weasley," I said before I turned around walked up the stairs.

I barely made it up the stairs, before I turned into a human water fall.

**Ron**

I picked myself off of the floor.

I heard the sound of clapping.

The twins came into view.

"Good job little bro," mocked George.

"I'm impressed honestly, you angered her to the point of no return," continued Fred.

"She might never forgive you," said Ginny quietly.

I looked at her, she stared back at me.

Her look took me a back; it was an expression of sheer disgust.

"If she doesn't ever forgive you, neither will I!" she cried before running after Hermione.

I looked at Harry for help.

I couldn't help but feel angry, he was the reason this fight started in the first place.

He walked over and sighed.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, sounding tired.

If It wasn't for that fact that he was paler than my bed sheet I would have started another argument.

"Why does she act infuriating questions?" I asked.

Harry staggered back, than clutched onto the couch for support.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He picked himself up, "I'm fine Ron," he lied.

Hermione was right, like she always is.

Alice walked through the portrait along with Sakura and Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Alice didn't pretend like the rest of us did, that everything was alright.

"Sit down," she ordered.

Harry and I sat as ordered.

"Ron and Hermione got into another fight with each other," Harry stated, changing the subject.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

Thinking about the fight, brought a fresh feeling of annoyance.

"Hermione was being unreasonable, always saying infuriating things," I muttered.

"Where is she?" asked Alice.

I didn't say anything and looked away.

"Ron," complained Harry.

"What really happened?" asked Syaoran.

"I 'asked' Hermione to do my potions essay. She refused, than got mad at me for asking. I 'reminded' her about our agreement and she got even angrier," I paused collecting myself, "she than asked if 'that's all she good for' and I got angry and told her that is all she is good for."

"Ron!" cried Sakura.

I looked at her, my own ally, turning against me.

"That was too much," she continued.

"How is this my fault? Why would she even ask such a question?" I asked.

Sakura sighed; this was the first time I had seen being genuinely frustrated.

"I am going to do some damage control. Out of all the things you could have said… "she cut off her sentence and groaned, "how do you think she is going to interpret that?" she asked.

"I don't know… she casted me across the room when I tried to stop her from leaving," I said looking away.

I didn't like that Sakura was scolding me.

She hit the top of my head lightly.

"I will do my best to convince her to forgive you," she said.

"Why does she have to forgive me?" I asked annoyed.

Why am I always in the wrong?

"Because you're an idiot," said George.

"Plus we like sister-in-law more than you," said Fred.

"Thanks," I replied bitterly, ignoring the sister-in-law part.

Sakura patted my shoulder and left for the girl's dormitory.

I suddenly was embarrassed by the silence that revealed the watching eyes of the other Gryffindor students.

When they realized nothing else was going to happen, they evacuated the room.

**Sakura**

I walked up the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

I had always been the comforted, never the comforter.

_Can I do this?_ I asked myself.

The room was silent when I walked in.

Ginny was combing her hair silently and Hermione was reading a large book.

I cleared my throat.

Hermione looked up, she wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red.

"Sakura," she greeted with a smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She put her hand up, "I really don't want to talk about this," she said.

I nodded, "I understand."

The room was silent.

After about twenty minutes, I tried again.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but please listen," I pleaded.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"You misunderstood Ron," I said.

Hermione neutral face, flushed.

"I misunderstood, that is the problem?" she asked quietly.

I could see that she was starting to get angry.

"What I am trying to say is that, he didn't mean what he said," I said quickly.

"Then why would he answer that way?" she asked.

She shut her book.

"I don't want to hear his excuses, he sent you, didn't he?" she asked.

"I came up here on my own accord. I swear it's not an excuse! I understand Ron and that is not what he meant," I tried to explain.

Hermione threw her hands up.

"Why it that you know Ron better than do?" she asked.

"I don't! I just can understand why he said that" I defended myself.

I placed my hands up, defensively.

"There is something going on between you too, isn't there?" she asked.

"No, No. Hermione!" I cried.

"I don't want to hear it, I never speaking to either of you again," she said.

Before I could respond she slipped under her covers.

I stood there in shock.

I was going to plead for her to listen again, but Ginny silently me gestured for me to leave.

Tears welled up as I walked back downstairs.

Ron and Syaoran were talking silently, while Harry and Alice played wizard chess.

"How did it go?" asked Alice, when she noticed I walked in.

I couldn't speak; instead a tear said it all.

Syaoran quickly came to my side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She said she would never speak to me or Ron again," I said quietly.

Ron turned white, than red.

He slammed his hand into the couch, than stood up.

"I don't want to speak to her either!" he hollered, then stormed up to the boys dormitory.

I looked to Harry, for intervention.

Why wasn't he doing anything? This is usually when he intervenes and fixes everything.

Harry eyes were closed, and he looked whiter than usual.

"Harry?" asked Alice.

"I need to send a letter," he said standing up.

"At this time?" she asked.

He nodded, and walked forward.

When he wavered to the side, Alice took his arm.

"Let me come with you then," she said.

Harry looked too weak to object, and a moment later they were out of the common room.

More tears started to fall.

"It's my entire fault, I shouldn't have meddled," I cried.

Syaoran placed his hand onto my head.

"Don't cry, they are both upset, they don't mean it," he reassured me.

"But," I stopped, too embarrassed to go on.

"But what?" he asked.

I couldn't decide wither his observation skills were a blessing or a curse.

"Hermione thinks that there is something going on between Ron and I," I said.

Syaoran stiffened.

"There isn't, is there?" he asked.

His eyes were hard.

"No, no, of course there is not!" I exclaimed.

He wiped off the tears on my face.

"Don't worry, she will come around," he said.

"I should probably check on Ron," he said, after a long silence.

I grabbed onto the edge of shirt.

"She was so angry at me, I don't want to go back up," I confessed.

He pondered my words for a moment. I waited for him to send me back up.

"Why don't we talk to Ron, than figure out a sleeping arrangement," he suggested.

I nodded and we walked up to the boy's dormitory.

**Evan**

I sipped slowly on my beer.

_Where is she? I have been waiting for over an hour._

When she walked into the bar, from the back, my heart beat speed up.

"Sophie," I said causally, when she was in front of me.

She smiled, looking happier than usual.

_Was it because I was here? _

I turned red, embarrassed by my own thoughts.

"If you come here every day, people are going to think you have a drinking problem," she teased.

I held up my beer, "what drinking problem?" I asked, before finishing off my beer.

I slid the glass over, and she filled it up.

"Here you go," she said sliding it back.

"Put it on my tab," I said coolly, indicating I had plans of returning often.

She smiled, "I will."

After a moment she opened her mouth to speak, but didn't continue.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This may sound forward, but I consider you to be a friend," she said.

I felt a shock of electricity throughout my body.

I leaned forward, _this is my chance._

"I'm glad, I feel the same way," I responded.

Her face lit up, "I'm happy we feel the same way."

I couldn't help but blush at her words.

"Now I can introduce you to my family," she said.

_Family?_

A tall man, wearing exotic clothing walked through the back door.

"Howl!" she cried happily.

The man walked over and placed an arm around her shoulder, and gently kissed her on the check.

"I'm home," he said.

In that moment, I felt the small amount of happiness I had collected throughout the years, crushed.

Howl noticed my presence.

I placed on the fake smile, I wore so well.

"My name is Evan Burns," I introduced myself.

"This is my new friend, the one I was telling you about," explained Sophie.

He eyed me suspiciously, but placed out a hand.

"My name is Howl Pendragon," he said.

I shook his hand, "pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, another customer came in, I will be right back. Talk, I want you two to become close," she urged before leaving.

I fought the urge to watch her leave.

"I hear you come often," he stated.

He saw through my façade.

"What can I say? The beer is good," I responded.

Lettie walked through the backdoor, holding a broom.

With only a look she understood the situation.

She walked over quickly, and took a seat beside me.

"Evan," she said, sweetly.

She placed her head on my shoulder.

Howl observed Lettie actions and loosened up.

"I see how it is," he said with a laugh.

She took her head off of my shoulders and leaned over the counter.

"Isn't there a box of vegetables that has to be brought in?" she asked.

He took the hint.

"I will tend to that," he said with a wink.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lettie turned back to normal.

She sighed.

"I think it's time you ended your little crush," she suggested.

I took a large sip of my beer.

"I have no choice, do I?" I asked.

I finished off the beer with another swig.

"I going now," I said, standing up.

She held my arm, stopping me from leaving.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"Look," she said quietly, nodding to Sophie.

Sophie was floating around the roam, like angel.

I looked away; it hurt too much to stare.

"I can understand if you never want to come back here again, but please hear me out. My sister has never had many friends in her life. She is not the type to open up to people easily; she hardly ever shares her problems with me. She has been better, now that she is with Howl, but she still has a long ways to go. What I am trying to say is that if you can get over your feelings for her, it would make mean a lot to Sophie, if you remained friends with her," she said.

I stared down at Lettie, this was a softer side that she had never shown me before.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I turned and walked away.

"You're leaving already?" asked Sophie, walking back over to the bar.

"The professor will be suspicious, if they catch me coming back late every night," I responded with a wink.

Sophie smiled, "you will come again right?" she asked.

Her smile hurt more than losing my eye.

"I'm an alcoholic, I will come around so often, it will annoy you," I responded.

She patted my back, "See you tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 255: Meetings

Chapter 25.5: Meetings

**Umbridge**

I barged through the door and entered into Dumbledore's office. Although he wasn't present, we were able to use the space a general staff meeting.

"Why was I not informed of this staff meeting?" I hollered, causing the room to go silent.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "it is probably due to the fact that you been absent for nearly two months, without any notice I might add."

I felt my cheeks warm.

"That was unavoidable, the prime minister called me back on short notice," I explained, while taking a seat.

No one spoke and waited for my move.

I really didn't have anything to say, so I nodded as if I were leading the meeting.

As I looked around, I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

What had happened when I was away?

I restrained a groan.

Just as I had gotten the thumbs up from Dumbledore to essential run the school as I saw fit, and Fudge demands that I come back.

I sighed, even I had to admit, Fudge wasn't the same person.

"Now that the formalities are over, now for the main event," introduced Flitwick.

Everyone seemed to be smiling.

"What is going on? "I demanded.

"Our last meeting before Christmas, it has been a tradition that announce the most favorite professor," explained Sprout.

"How is this evaluated?" I asked.

"Attendance and marks and amount of disciplinary acts," she said.

_Interesting, _I thought.

"Usually Dumbledore announces the winners, since he is absence, I shall," said McGonagall. 

The atmosphere in the room became tense.

_They must take it seriously._

McGonagall opened the piece of paper, and slowly read through it.

I didn't think she was the type to make jokes, but I could sense that she was purposely torturing the other Professors and making vivid facial expressions.

"Interesting," she said, after a long silence.

"For love of merlin, tell us already," cried Sprout.

She placed on a neutral expression.

"It seems that the presence of student teacher has created an interesting change in the popularity ranking," she said.

She looked around, than continued.

"I shall start with the subjects. It shouldn't come as a shock to you but Defense Against the Dark Arts, won out at the most popular subject, "she said.

Evan pated Allen over the back, which he responded inaudible muttering, which I could assume where threats.

"What interested me is that potions, not to be offence Professor Snape, in terms of ranking, potions was rated quite high," she said.

Snape shrugged, not looking like he cared.

"Now for the most popular professor," she said.

The room was silent as we waited for her to announcer the winner.

"Interesting, it hasn't been this much of a landslide since Lockhart was around, with the overwhelming support of the female students, Student Assistant Evan, has won," she announced.

Evan smiled dazzlingly in response.

Allen scoffed loudly, "you're blowing up his head."

"Don't be jealous Allen, maybe if you smiled more you would win," he said.

"Is this what you been doing while I was away?" I asked.

"Don't be upset, it's only for fun," said Sprout.

I ignored her comment, "Now that I am back, expect changes."


	32. Chapter 26: Pending Holiday Cheer

Chapter 26: Pending Holiday Cheer

Please Review

**Allen**

It was hard to miss the change in Evan.

Although his smile grew wider as the days progressed, his eyes were hard.

"Where are you heading off to?" I asked, after dinner.

He stopped midway, "to the classroom," he responded not turning around.

I didn't have to see his face to know he was lying.

_Even after this many years, he still couldn't be honest._

I sighed, "Be careful," I warned.

"Always am," he said, before walking away.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

I nodded, and led the way to the library.

For the last couple of months, I spent my time in the library, reading.

I wasn't a book person, never have been, I wondered I had managed to learn to enjoy spending time with a heap of books.

When arrived at our usual spot, Emma handed me a thick book.

"When I was searching through the stacks, I found this. I think it might be usefully for your classes," she said shyly.

"Thank you," I said, accepting the book.

_Essential techniques for combat training_

Emma took a seat, and we began reading.

The atmosphere was peaceful.

My nerves were no longer on end, I had managed to adapt to being by her side with amount of time we spent together.

After a hour, Emma cleared her throated.

I reluctantly took my attention away from the book.

"Princess," I responded.

"I-I noticed you don't train as much anymore," she observed.

"I spend the entire training with the children," I replied.

"That's the reason," she said turning red.

_I don't understand her_, I thought.

_She has no issues scolding me, but when it comes to small conversation she is afraid to speak._

"I am bothering you," I asked.

The princess has grown rather timid after she lost her power to see the future.

"No, I just didn't think you were the reading type," she admitted.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You've changed a lot," she said.

"You have too princess," I responded.

She laughed, looking more comfortable.

It had been awhile, since she had looked this radiant.

"You probably thinking that I am not on your case so much," she said.

I nodded.

She leaned over and ruffled my hair, like she did when we were younger.

"Gah ," I protested.

She stopped suddenly, "I am proud of you."

Our noses nearly touched we were so close.

She blushed and moved back.

"I am going to finish this book," I said.

She didn't say anything and we resumed reading.

It was hard to concentrate after that.

After what seemed like ages, Evan made his usual appearance.

"How was the classroom?" I asked.

He placed on a big grin, "excellent," he responded.

_Liar_

"If it's so great, why didn't you stay there?" I grumbled.

"Allen," Emma scolded.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Isn't this the most beautiful library you have every set eyes on?" asked Mathew.

"It's quite impressive," replied Elizabeth with a laugh.

"Princess!" cried Evan loudly.

"Evan?" asked Elizabeth, walking into view.

He responded with a genuine smile.

He shared a bond with a princess that was more than friends and less than lovers, best be described as family. Since the moment we set on the journey years ago, he had taken over the role as an older brother.

Her face lit up at the sight of him.

"Professor Snape gave me a list of books he thought I might find helpful," she said holding up a piece of paper.

"That was kind of him," he responded.

"Are you having trouble with your classes?" asked Emma.

Elizabeth shock her head, "no professor has been guiding me throughout each class."

"He seems a bit… scary," observed Evan.

"Professor Snape, scary? Not at All! He is really kind, a bit stern but a good man in general," she responded defensively.

He placed a hand on her head, "I am glad that you have a good Professor to follow under," he said.

"Because if you didn't, Allen would have to beat him up," he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

Elizabeth suddenly frowned, she could probably sense that there something wrong with him.

"Matthew," I said getting his attention.

I gestured for him to come over.

"Allen?" he asked.

"I want you to look at this," I said, passing him my book.

Elizabeth got the hint.

"Will you help me?" she asked Evan.

"Anything for the princess," he said with a bow.

I turned my attention back to Matthew, who looked questioning at the book I had handed him.

**Elizabeth**

"This is it," he said grabbing the book.

_The last book on the list, now or never._

"Is there anything bothering you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "nothing's wrong."

"You seem a bit of," I said.

I wasn't going to let him dismiss the topic.

"We should go back," he suggested.

I pulled lightly on his shirt.

"I'm not the same as _her¸_ I understand, that I am not my clone. I won't ever to be able to truly understand the time you have spent together, but, I have watched everything while I was imprisoned. This may not mean much to you, but I felt as if somehow we have been together this entire time. You and Allen have been truly kind to me, treating me just as well as you did with her. You never treated me like an outsider, which is why I selfishly ask you to please me as you did her," I said.

I was red head to toe.

Evan was taken off guard by my words, so I decided to continue.

"You can't lie to me, I understand you the way _she_ did. I am meddling because I am truly worried about you," I cried.

"She was never this forward," he said with a half-smile.

One crystal tear streamed down his face.

He looked away, "I miss her," he whispered quietly.

My eyes filled up.

"I have only met her once, I blinked and she was gone. It doesn't make sense, but there has been a constant ache in my chest when she disappeared. I miss her too," I said.

Evan faced me again.

I put my hand on his arm.

"I will find her, bring her back," I vowed.

He smiled slightly, "I know you will princess."

I regained my composure.

"You used to confide in her, will you accept me as you temporary consultant?" I asked.

He smiled, "Persistent, aren't we?"

I nodded.

"You won't let me be until I spill, am I correct?" he asked.

"Correct," I replied.

He sighed, than blushed.

"I'd rather show you," he said giving in.

"Show me what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night after dinner I will explain everything," he promised.

"Thank you," I said, getting teary-eyed again.

**Tamaki**

"What an interesting set-up," said a voice from behind.

I screamed and jumped forward.

"Dumbledore," said Kyoya walking forward, in business mode.

"Is this a part of your proposal?" he asked looking skeptical.

"It is. While it make just look like tea time, we are conducting information," he responded.

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"During each 'session' the host will ask indirectly as the customer three different questions. The first question is how knowledgeable are they about Muggle traditions, the second question asks their opinion on Muggles. The last question asks about the possibility of the merge of two worlds," he explained.

Dumbledore looked impressed .

"And here I thought you were playing around," he said with a laugh.

"We take our work seriously," said Kaoru, looking solemn.

Hikaru nodded.

"What have you learned?" he asked.

"We have only been open for a couple of weeks, we will need more time and customers," said Kyoya.

"It seems you have everything under control," he said picking up a pastry on the table.

"I guess I will be on my way then," he said before he left.

"Good lie," I said.

"It wasn't a lie, I have been collecting information," he said.

"Why haven't you informed me of this?" I asked.

Kyoya just stared at me, "sometimes it better to do things by yourself," he responded.

I frowned, "I could have helped," I said.

"Now that you know, I accept you too," he ordered.

"Yes sir," I said saluting.

I turned to the devils.

"Where were you too?" I demanded.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nowhere in particular," answered Karou.

I squinted, not believing the response.

"You two are not up to any trouble?" I asked.

What was I asking? Those two were always up to no good.

I sighed, "Never mind, just remember we have no influence in this world," I warned.

Their eyes widened.

"Milord!" cried Hikaru,

"What are you trying to say?" asked Karou, sounding pained.

"Don't cause any trouble," replied Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" I cried happily.

I than proceed to embrace her.

I wasn't able to enjoy father-daughter bonding time, as I was ripped away by the devils.

"What are you doing?" I objected.

"No sexually harassment," said Hikaru before he and his twin began hugging her as well.

Haruhi sighed loudly, she didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunny.

The twins let go of her.

"Christmas is tomorrow, I am afraid we are going to run out of time," she said.

"We still have a couple of months left, don't give up hope yet," I said.

"There is not much we can do until the holiday season is over," said Kyoya.

"We will be more serious next year," vowed Kaoru.

"Let's enjoy Christmas for now," said Mori, ending the conversation.


	33. Chapter 265: Christmas Disaster

Chapter 27: Christmas Disaster

Review

**Ron**

"Wake up Ron!" called Harry.

I groaned, and rolled over.

I wasn't in the mood to celebrate Christmas.

"Oh come on, there are presents for you under the tree," he said.

"You're not going to leave me alone, will you?" I asked sitting up.

"No," he said.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Where's Syaoran?" I asked, looking at his empty bed.

"Taking a shower," said Harry, separating the presents.

"You seem in a good mood," I observed.

Harry looked up, and stared.

He sighed, "I am doing my best," he responded.

"Bad dreams?" I guessed.

"This pile is yours… not exactly," he said ignoring me.

"I don't understand what you mean," I said.

He was always hiding something.

"It's nothing important," he said.

I didn't push him any further.

"You're usually ready before us," I said as Syaoran walked into the door.

He sighed, "I had a long night," he said.

Harry and I exchanged glances.

"Not like that, I have been working with Sakura to stabilize her magic," he explained.

He looked away, "The last couple of days have been terrible. She hasn't been able to concentrate, just last night she nearly set fire to the forest," he continued.

"Why isn't she able to concentrate?" I asked.

"No one, besides me has ever treated her with such hostility," he said.

"You mean Hermione," I said.

I felt annoyed hearing the sound of her name.

"She's blaming herself for everything," he said in an accusing tone.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" I asked, raising my voice.

He threw down his towel, "there is!"

"Spit it out!" I cried.

"If you hadn't been so insensitive, this would have never happened," he yelled.

A couple of second years peered in, Harry shooed them away.

I turned red with rage.

"This isn't my entire fault," I yelled back.

"Stop it both of you," cried Harry.

It was the first time in months that he had spoken above a talking level.

"Ron, we would all appreciate if you would think before you speak. Syaoran, Ron isn't entirely to blame, please try to consider his feelings," he said.

He let out a deep breath, like he had ended a long run.

"Sorry," said Syaoran, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, not looking at Syaoran.

"Why don't we open presents downstairs with everyone?" he suggested.

We picked up our presents and headed downstairs.

Eriol and Tomoyo were already waiting for us.

"Merry Christmas," they said in sync.

We greeted them back and took seats.

"I will bring the girls down," said Tomoyo.

Before I could object, she was up the stairs.

I could hear the sound of the portrait opening.

"I thought you stayed in the Ravenclaw dormitory Haruhi?" asked Hunny.

"I do, but since Tomoyo spends a lot of time here, I end up sleeping over here in the spare beds," she answered.

"Is it the same?" asked Kyoya.

"No, it's a different atmosphere," she explained.

"Merry Christmas!" cried the Hitachiin twins.

The girls came down a moment later.

Hermione eyes caught mine; she scoffed loudly and looked away.

_How long was she going to be like this?_

"If you have gifts to exchange, now is the best time," suggested Harry.

It was strange that Harry was so into the holidays this year, wasn't like it.

The small box in my pocket felt a thousand times heavier.

I felt angry and depressed that things had turned out like this.

"Cheer up mate," said Harry, throwing a present into my hands.

"Thanks," I said and pulled out the box out of my pocket.

Without looking at it, I handed it over.

"Are you sure this is mine?" he asked, holding out a small pink box.

I blushed, and snatched it back.

I pulled out his present out of my other pocket.

"Who is that box for?" he asked.

I didn't reply.

He leaned forward, "Hermione right?" he whispered.

"I wasn't sure what everyone would like, so I decided to put on a demonstration," said Sakura.

She took out her key, and called upon the flower card.

"Merry Christmas!" she said, as a shower of flowers came down.

It was the most beautiful demonstration of magic I had ever seen, I smiled and picked up a flower.

I peeked over at Hermione, who was forcing herself to look angry.

I walked over to her.

"Merry Christmas," I said, placing the presents into her hands.

I didn't wait for her to reject the present and walked across the room.

**Meilin**

"Come on, open it," pushed Draco.

I unraveled the pink ribbon, and opened the box.

To my surprise there was nothing in the box.

I looked back up at Draco.

He laughed, "You have to work for your present."

I inspected the box again, a moment later I understood the riddle.

The box was not empty after all.

I concentrated magic into my hands and a moment later I spotted a red gem in the center of the box.

"You're a clever girl," he said.

I picked up the necklace.

It must have cost a small fortune, the chain was real silver and the pendant was a red ruby with a frame of small diamonds.

"I can't accept this," I said.

"Yes you can," he argued.

"This must have cost a fortune," I cried.

Draco placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're making it a bigger deal than it is. We are friends. I buy presents for my friends," he explained.

I was shocked by his words. This was all new for me. I had never anyone close to me, let alone a _friend._

"But I didn't get you anything," I protested.

He took the necklace from my hands.

Was he offended?

"Turn around," he demanded.

I did as he asked.

_He probably doesn't want to see my face._

I felt the movement of my hair and the presence of something cool around my neck.

"Turn around," he repeated.

He pointed to the mirror.

The red ruby could be easily seen from across the room.

"It's beautiful," I thought aloud.

"I am glad you like it," he said.

"Thank you."

He smiled, exposing a dazzlingly smile.

"Merry Christmas," I said, not knowing what else to say.

**Matthew: Later that evening **

"Merry Christmas," I greeted.

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth replied.

Allen made a disapproving sound.

"What kind of holiday are we even celebrating? I don't remember celebrating a holiday like this," he said.

Evan sighed dramatically. "That's because you unobservant, as long there is alcohol you celebrate."

"Now, now," said Emma, in referee mode.

"Why don't we have a drink?" Elizabeth asked.

Out of nowhere, Evan pulled out a bottle of hard liquor.

Before I could object, he placed small cup in my hand.

I noticed that Elizabeth looked unnatural excited.

I thought back to my experience with her clone, and wondered if she would be the same.

"First we start off with the princesses," said Evan, pouring liquor into their cups.

"Where did you even get the alcohol?" Allen asked.

I looked at Allen in admiration; even though he enjoyed to drink he still followed the rules of the school.

"Watanuki," he explained, "before I came into the court yard, I got in contact with him. He sent them a Christmas gift."

Allen nodded than placed out his cup.

I mentally fell over.

Elizabeth brightened at the sound of his name.

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that she could be so happy at the sound of another man's name, even if the man was "technically" me.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"To be honest, it wasn't Watanuki; it was Mokona. It is his alcohol, so it's _like_ he sent it to us" he replied.

I couldn't help but laugh at his logic.

I watched Elizabeth face as she sipped on the alcohol. She cringed and made a funny face.

"Evan," cried Mokona.

"Mokona," I greeted as he jumped into view.

"Merry Christmas everyone," he cried.

We greeted him back.

"Do you mind if we join you for a drink?" he asked.

"We?" Allen asked.

Kero, Suppie and Sora came out of the shadows.

"Good evening" they said at the same time.

"**I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself my names is Sora"**something said in my mind.

I jumped slightly but realized it was the bunny.

"It's no problem Mokona, we have plenty" said Evan.

He did around of introductions and brought out more cups.

Where he had stashed all the cups, I did not know.

Elizabeth looked normal after her first cup, so I relaxed and drank my own.

"You should give me the bottles to hold onto" Allen said, looking at Evan.

"Let you steal all of the fun? No way!" Evan cried.

"Elizabeth, Emma, have some more," he said.

He poured the girls another round, than added more into his own.

They hit their cups lightly together and drank it down all at once.

_Oh no._

I could see where this was going.

"I don't think you should have anymore," I warned.

Elizabeth look appalled at my words, her face was now glowing.

"Why wouldn't I?" she snapped.

She turned to Evan, "more," she demanded.

Before I had the chance to protest she chugged down another cup.

"I think that's enough," I said putting down my drink and getting up.

They stood up in response.

"You're no fun," said Evan with a pout.

"I agree," said Elizabeth.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," suggested Emma.

Emma didn't act as disoriented as Elizabeth, but her face was the colour of a tomato.

"The court yard!" cried Mokona.

He turned around and began to hop away.

The drunken royalty followed.

"We better follow," said Allen, standing up.

I nodded and we followed them outside.

**Tamaki**

"What's wrong?' asked Haruhi, taking a seat next to me.

I looked away.

There was nothing I could acquire from the magical world to give as presents.

Christmas was my favorite holiday.

It gave me joy to watch to see the happiness of the children when they opened the presents I donated.

I couldn't give anyone any presents, not even my closet friends.

"I wanted to give you a present. I had it all planned out," I moped.

Haruhi sighed, "I never needed any presents."

I took her hand, "Why do you still continue to refuse everything that we _try_ to give you? I don't give you anything because I feel obligated. I want to spoil you and treat you like a princess. We all do. It hurts me when you don't let me," I confessed.

"I've never thought about it that way," she said quietly.

She reflected on my words.

"It hurts you?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, "It's been nearly three years since you knocked over that vase. Whether you like it or not, we are not strangers. I can't speak for the others, but you're precious to me," I said.

She blushed.

"An irreplaceable daughter," I said.

"You just ruined what I thought to be," said Hikaru.

"a tear worthy speech," finished Kaoru.

"What are you talking about? Wait. Why are you listening?" I yelled out.

Kyoya sighed, "I didn't expect anything less from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"You have a long way to go, tama," answered Hunny.

"One day," said Mori, sounding hopeful.

Tomoyo jumped up suddenly, causing the loud common room to be silenced.

"What's wrong?" asked Eriol.

"We might have a problem," she replied.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura standing up.

"I think Sora is drunk. Mokona, Suppie and Kero are drinking with him as well," she answered.

Sakura burst out laughing. "What's the problem?" she asked between chuckles.

"It's not a laughing matter," said Eriol looking suddenly serious.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you remember how Suppie is with sugar, imagine that with Kero but ten times worse" he said.

That whipped the smile off of her face.

"We need to go," she said.

Syaoran stood up, "we may need some help," looking in my direction.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"I'll help too," I said quickly

I stood up, "we don't need everyone," I said looking at the rest of the club.

The twins glared at me.

"We will stay here than," said Kaoru bitterly.

"Let's go already," said Sakura impatiently.

We followed her quick steps down the stairs and into the court yard.

I wondered how bad it could be?

_This is probably an exaggeration._

Syaoran opened the great doors, revealing a terrifying scene.

I didn't know where to look. Right in front of me was Emma and Elizabeth being spun around by Evan, who was tactfully avoiding Allen.

Matthew was hoping running around the court yard in a vain attempt to catch the moving toys.

Matthew stopped running when he noticed our arrival, he looked relieved.

"Split up, and we can catch them," he ordered.

I took Haruhi's hand, and ran towards the looked like a moving pork bun.

"Stopping hopping away," she cried after about a minute.

The pork bun stopped.

"Join Mokona" he cried.

"I will if you come here," said Haruhi.

"Mokona will come," he said, than jumped into her arms.

"Caught you," she said, holding him back tight.

"Place him in here," said Hermione, coming from behind.

I jumped slightly, "I thought she stayed behind."

Ron came running over to us, "I told you to wait," he said out of breath.

Hermione ignored what he said, and placed Mokona into the cage she was holding.

"Place him down and get the others ones," said Matthew from across the yard.

**Tomoyo**

Evan stopped spinning when he noticed us.

"More people," he said enthusiastically.

He walked up to Sakura, "You look just like her, join us" he said.

Without waiting for her reply he took her hand and dragged her off to where Elizabeth was.

He connected all three of their hands together and began to spin around again.

"Little princess, big princess," he sang as he spun them around.

I looked for the reason why I was here, Sora.

"Sora" I called.

Not even a second later, a bunny appeared at my feet.

I bent down to pick him up, and jumped back. I don't know how much he drank, but he was losing control. His shape was changing into many different things all at once.

I didn't know what else to do so I touched his head hopping he would stop.

Luckily for me stopped changing and was now Sariel.

His pale cheeks were pink, and his eyes were closing.

"Sariel," I whispered.

He made a groaning noise and kept his eyes shut. I needed to bring him back to the room where he could rest.

"Can you transform into a bunny?" I asked.

He shook his head. I took a good look at him; he wasn't too tall, he was only a couple of inches taller than me. Could I carry him back up the stairs? I knelt down, facing my back towards him.

"What are you doing?" asked Eriol.

I blushed, I knew my plan was stupid but it was the only one I had.

"I am bringing him back to my room," I said.

He looked at Sariel.

"Not in his condition you aren't" he said.

"His condition is exactly why I need to bring him back," I said/

"I will use magic to bring him back," he said with a sigh.

He took out his wand and pointed it at Sariel.

He said a couple of words and light directed at him, nothing happened.

It was like Sariel had absorbed the magic Eriol had casted.

Sariel opened his eyes, he looked less pink.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He transformed into a bunny, "**Take me upstairs,"**he pleaded.

I went to bend down and grab him, but a hand went on my shoulder.

"He is not stable right now, he may transform on the way back" said Eriol.

I frowned, "I will have to run then," I said.

Eriol looked annoyed, "Let me take him up, just wait here" he ordered.

He scooped up Sora, "I will be back in a minute, I am going to take Mokona to the Gryffindor tower, they should all be together," he said walking away briskly.

**Syaoran**

I looked between Tamaki and Evan; there was something similar about them that annoyed me.

After the third spin, Sakura started to look dizzy. I walked over to where they were, and decided that it was time for me to break up their little party.

Evan stopped spinning when I came closer, I reached out for Sakura's hand but found Elizabeth's in mine instead.

"You look like him, you must join us as well" he demanded.

He started to spin again.

I looked at Sakura, "are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I feel a little sick," she replied, looking slightly green.

"You're not feeling well?" asked Evan.

He stopped spinning, "I know the perfect medication" he said seriously.

He took a bottle from one side of his pocket, and a cup out of the other.

He poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to Sakura. She looked at it for a minute, and then placed her lips on the cup. I snatched the cup out of her hand, I was pretty sure that it was liquor. He took out another cup and filled it.

"If you wanted some you could have asked," he said handing to Sakura.

I snatched that cup from her as well. He took out another cup.

_Where the hell where these cups coming from?_

"If you don't want Sakura to have any, you're going to have to drink them before she does," he said with a smile on his face.

I glared, and went for her hand.

She pulled back, "Why can't I have any?" she asked.

"It's what he fed Kero" I said.

She looked at Evan, "He wouldn't feed Kero anything like that," she said.

I sighed, _did she actually believe him?_

"Fine, I will prove it to you," I said.

I looked into the clear liquid, closed my eyes and chugged down the alcohol.

I felt dizzy and I stumbled slightly.

"See?" I asked. She looked at me.

"That's only because you drank so fast," she said.

She looked at the other one, "drink that one too," she ordered.

_I looked at her, why was she trying to get me drunk?_

I lifted the cup to my mouth, and took sips instead of drinking it all at one.

**Eriol**

I placed Sora down on my bed. I was glad that I had taken him because he transformed back into a human twice on the way to the boy's dormitory. He transferred into a human as I pulled the covers over him, I was almost positive that he would stay like that for a while.

I was in a bad mood as I walked back to the court yard.

_Was Tomoyo going to let a boy sleep in her room?_

She has probably let him stay in her bed this entire time.

When I arrived, I noted that the situation had gotten worse.

"Spinnel Sun," I called.

A black blur circled around me.

I had no choice but to bring out my wand. I muttered an immobilization spell, and both Kero and Suppie fell to the floor.

I picked up the two guardians, who were currently passed out.

I needed someone to bring them back up.

Evan, Sakura, Elizabeth and Syaoran were at the edge of the yard.

I looked for Tomoyo.

I found her beside Allen and Emma.

I walked over to her, ignoring the rest of the scene.

I wanted her to go back up, away from all the drunken people.

"No, Allen is mine! Just because you look like me doesn't mean you can have him," cried Emma angrily.

She tugged harder around Allen shoulders.

"Please do not misunderstand, I am trying to help you up so that Professor Cross can take you to your room," she said in an almost pleading tone.

"Allen will take me?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

Emma smiled and let go of his neck.

Tomoyo put out a hand to help her stand up.

Allen moved his neck around and stood up himself.

He scooped up Emma, and turned to Tomoyo.

"I am going to take her back, good luck" he said.

She nodded looking at Emma, "Good luck to you too," she said with a laugh.

Allen began to walk away, before he reached the door he yelled, "Your dead tomorrow enjoy your last night Evan," he said.

"Three down," I muttered.

I walked over to Tomoyo, "You alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "I am, just a little tired that's all" she replied.

I looked at the two guardians in my hands; I wanted to tell her to bring them back up, but who knows of the trouble they would get into once they woke up.

I looked for Syaoran, and nearly cried when I found him.

He was standing protectively in front of Sakura with his sword pointed at Tamaki.

"Oh no," said Tomoyo when she noticed what I was looking at.

"Tell Hermione and Ron to take them back up. Hermione should be able to handle them," I said.

She nodded, and hurried over to Hermione.

I walked over to Syaoran, he glanced at me, squinted his eyes than decided to turn the sword on me.

"Put down the sword Syaoran," I ordered.

I was now angry.

**Ron**

"This is crazy," said Hermione looking around.

I nearly smiled, not at the situation, but because this was the first time she had spoken to me in a week.

She realized what she did, and said nothing else.

"Hermione, I need you and Ron to take Suppie and Kero back up to Gryffindor tower," she said.

"We will," I said accepting the request.

Hermione couldn't protest, not in this situation.

She didn't say anything and began to walk back to the castle, with the two toys in her arms.

I nearly fainted when Evan appeared in front of us.

"Professor, you scared us!" cried Hermione.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered, trying to be cool.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's alright, we are off to bed now, see you in class professor," she said.

His always mouth that was always smiling turned upside down, and he looked quite upset.

"Is everything alright professor?" asked Hermione.

He sighed, "I am so lonely. I just wanted to have a drink with my friends, but they have all left me."

He looked as if he were going to cry.

"W-we will stay with you" said Hermione impulsively.

I nudged her, "we have to take them up."

He changed back to normal.

"Great," he said smiling.

He took out a bottle and two cups from his pockets.

He passed placed a cup in front of Hermione and himself, and then he filled both cups with the liquid that was in the bottle.

"Cheers," he said.

He took a sip out of the cup, and Hermione looked at hers.

"Professor… I can't drink this" she said.

Finally, she is acting like herself.

He looked as if he were going to cry again.

"Oh. Forgive me, I was just so lonely" he said looking away.

"Maybe a little won't be so bad," she said.

_Why is she even listening to him?_ I thought annoyed.

He smiled and watched her intently as she drank out of the cup.

Every time she would try to put the cup down, he would go back into depression mode.

Hermione seemed to have no will power, and continued to drink, even when he poured more liquid into the cup.

Hermione's cheeks were now red.

"Hermione, I think you had enough," I said reaching for the cup.

She pulled it back and glared.

"No," she said stubbornly.

I leaned over, moving closer. She stumbled back.

"No way, why should I have listen to you?" she asked.

"Because you're drunk" I said.

I did not like drunken Hermione.

She put up her finger, as if she were going to scold me.

"Even if I am, I am still smarter than you. You know why?" she asked.

I sighed, "Why?" I asked.

"Because…you're an idiot; the world's biggest idiot to be exact."

It was obvious that she hadn't forgiven me yet.

"We need to bring them back up," I said ignoring her last comment.

She stuck out her tongue, "make me," she said.

"Hermione, you're being childish. Your drunk, it's time for bed," I said now annoyed.

I slung her over my shoulder, and placed Kero and Suppie into my pocket.

I walked back in the direction of the castle.

Harry and Alice walked out into the court yard.

"What is going on?" he asked, looking almost amused.

"Take Professor Evan back to his room," I ordered.

Harry could tell that I was in a bad mood.

"Did you make up with Hermione?" Alice asked, ignoring my request.

"No. She is drunk," I answered angrily.

Harry placed up his hands, "Alice and I will take him back now."

As I began my journey up the flight of stairs, I wondered if she was awake.

I had expected her to protest test and fight her way down, but she was silent.

I heard a soft snore and sighed.

_She was a sleep_.

We meet Krum on our way up.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I panicked, even though Krum was only slightly older, he is considered a professor.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked.

I shock her awake.

She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Victor," she cried happily.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"I am tired, so Ron is carrying me back up," she explained before she passed out again.

"Are you able to carry her back up?" he asked, eyeing me down.

If I wasn't holding onto her, I would have knocked him out and off of the stairs.

"I'm fine. I will take her back up, so go to bed," I said beginning to walk.

"If I see that she has any bruises, because your scrawny body dropped her, I will have you expelled," he threatened.

I was too angry to say anything and brought her back up to the dorm.

"What happened here?" asked the fat lady.

I nearly hollered, but I restrained myself and said the password.

She left me in without further questioning once she got a good look at my expression.

I wasn't t allowed into the girl's dormitory, but the Hermione were allowed to be in the boy's.

_What kind of rule was that?_

I couldn't just leave her on the couch in the defenceless condition she was in.

I decided that it would be best if brought her to my bed.

When I got upstairs I took Suppie and Kero out of my pocket and placed them on the spare bed Eriol sometimes used, beside Sariel, who was sleeping.

I then placed Hermione on my own.

"I don't feel good," she thought out loud.

I looked at her, she was sprawled out across my bed. I was glad there was no one else to see her like this.

"Of course you don't, you drank a lot" I respond annoyed.

She moved her head to look at me, "You carried me," she pointed out.

I sighed, "who else would?"

"Thank you," she said closing her eyes.

A couple minutes of silence have passed before she spoke again.

"Ron?" she asked, with her eyes closed.

"Do you need a bucket?" I asked, worrying for my own bed.

She ignored my question.

"I am still mad at you," she said, than began to snore.

I scoffed, not knowing whether to laugh or be pissed.

**Haruhi**

"Syaoran stop!" Sakura pleaded.

_She shouldn't have let him drink so much. _

"No, he pisses me off," he confessed.

Eriol walked over, and I felt relieved until Syaoran pointed the sword at him.

"Syaoran put the sword down," he commanded, with a frightening look.

He placed his sword down for a minute then pointed it a Tamaki again.

"I am only going to tell you this once. Don't hang all over other people belongings, bad things will happen to you if you continue," he threatened, than placed his sword away.

Tamaki looked like as white as a sheet.

_Syaoran was not someone to be messed with._

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

He looked down at me and breathed out.

"Let's go," Syaoran barked at me.

He placed an arm on my back and pushed me slightly forward.

Just before I could start eternally panicking, the weight of the arm was taken off my back.

"Don't touch her!" snarled Tamaki.

He face was no longer white, but red with anger.

Syaoran smirked, "Don't like it do you?" he asked.

He, more gently I noted, took Sakura's hand and walked away.

I looked at Tamaki; he was staring at their retreating figure.

"That's what it's like," he muttered quietly.

"Tamaki?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, "let's give them some space," he said referring to Syaoran.

I nodded and we walked to a more secluded area.

"I think its okay now," he said after a couple minutes.

Before we got the second set of stairs, Tamaki suggested I should stay in the room of requirements.

"Would that be okay?" I asked.

"if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to," he said.

"No, I want to," I said quietly.

Just for one night I wanted to get away from the chaos of magic.

He placed a hand on my back and we made our way back to the room.

**Sakura**

"Why do you not like Tamaki?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs.

"Exactly what I said, Sakura. He keeps crossing the line and interfering with other's peoples belonging. He is the type I hate the most," he responded.

His eyes burned into mine.

_His eyes are always so intense. _

I looked away.

I didn't understand this "property" thing. I wanted to inquire, but It would probably make him angrier.

"Do you feel sick?" I asked, changing the subject.

I looked to at him to see if there were any signs of illness.

Syaoran leaned his head on to my shoulder.

"Syaoran?" I whispered.

There was a snore as a response. He was asleep.

Despite the fact that he smelled like liqueur, he still smelled good.

I blushed, what was I thinking?

I decided to try and shake him awake once I noticed that his weight was making it hard for me stand.

"Syaoran," I said again this time a little louder.

He groaned but didn't move. What am I supposed to do now? I tried to reach into my pocket for my wand, but the weight made it impossible for me to move. 

Syaoran always carried me when I was in need, _could I carry him?_

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tamaki running up the stairs with Haruhi close behind.

"That idiot," said Eriol walking behind with Tomoyo.

Tamaki lifted Syaoran off of me, and Haruhi helped him place him on his back.

Once we arrived at the boy's dormitory I helped settle Syaoran into bed.

"He will be fine in the morning," he said.

I bowed, "Even though he directed a sword at you, you still helped. Thank you, don't hesitate to ask for a favour," I said.

He pondered for a moment, "there is something that you can help me with."

"What?" I asked.

He leaned forward.

"Can you make a plush toy?" he whispered.

I moved back to look at him, surprised at his request.

He glanced at Haruhi, and I understood.

"Give me a moment," I said, walking out the room.

I moved into a dark corner of the hall and pulled out my staff.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, focusing all my thoughts on Haruhi.

_What would she like?_

After a moment, I thought of it.

I took out my wand and called out create.

I didn't have to say anything; I envisioned the toy in my head.

I walked back to the door of the room and waved for Tamaki to come out.

I held out the toy to him, a small white- cat.

"A cat?" he asked.

"Quiet, independent and cute just like Haruhi," I explained.

He smiled.

"That's not all," I said, catching him by surprise.

"What else is there?" he asked.

"Since it is made from my power, it can be used as simple protection. It would be wise for her to have it on her at all times," I said.

"Brilliant. Thank you," he said, patting my head.

We walked back into the room; he hid the plush cat behind his back.

"Let's go," he said, waving to Haruhi.

She nodded and they left the Gryffindor tower.

I walked back into the room and sat at the edge of Syaoran's bed.

I couldn't help but smile when as I watched him sleep.

_He looks so peacefully._

I felt a twinge of annoyance, wondering what kind of dream could make him this relaxed.

"Sakura," whined Ron.

I looked at him, and he nodded at Hermione.

He lifted up, carrying her like a princess.

We walked down the stairs and he stopped at the entrance to the girl's dormitory.

He shock her lightly, she opened her eyes and looked around confused.

"Time to go to sleep," said Ron softly, letting her down.

She looked confused but allowed me to help her back upstairs into our room.

**Alice**

"It's time to sleep princess," said Matthew.

He lifted her up into his arms; she said nothing and let him carry her away.

I looked around; only Evan was left, sitting on the wall.

Harry took out his wand, and conjured a magic net.

He pulled the net over Evans head.

"Come on professor, let's go to sleep," I said holding out a hand.

He grabbed on to it, and let me help him up. We walked silently to his room.

"It must be nice to have someone," he said once we got to the door.

We looked at him.

"Everyone else has found their special person, while I have been dumped before I had even had a chance to tell her how I feel," he confessed.

This is why he was drunk; it was a patchy remedy to his broken heart.

"There is someone for everyone, plus not everyone has found their love, these things take time," I said.

He looked between me and Harry.

"I am the only one," he said quietly before he retired to his room.

We walked back up to the Gryffindor tower in silence.

"Good night," he paused chuckling slightly, "merry Christmas."

I smiled before walking up the stairs to my bed.


	34. Chapter 27: Beginning of a New Year

Chapter 27: Beginning of a New Year

Please Review

**Syaoran**

I woke up with a ponding headache.

I rolled over to look out the window to gage the time, but found a bunny instead.

It took me a moment to figure out why there was a plush bunny beside my face, and then I remembered the previous night.

"_Drink more," egged Evan._

I internally groaned and lifted myself up.

_That was a bad idea,_ I thought, resisting the strong urge to get sick.

I noted that the spare bed, with Eriol sleeping in it, was attached to my own. At the foot of my bed, laid Suppie and Kero.

I glared at Sakura's guardian, causing him to turn over in his sleep.

Harry walked through the door.

Why was he up before me?

"It's noon," he replied, as if he had read my mind.

I heard more foot steeps.

"Is he alright?" asked an familiar voice.

I strained to see who it was, but they were still behind the door.

"This is my entire fault," thought Sakura.

It had been awhile since she had let her guard down.

Could I use this to my advantage? It would be wrong, but all is fair in love and war!

I made loud groaning sound, acting as if I were in immense pain.

She ran into the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking mortified.

"My head," I said, "it hurts so much."

She looked around frantically, trying to find something that would 'help me.'

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, quietly.

Her eyes widened and she placed her head down, looking like she had committed a horrendous crime.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"What happened?" I asked again.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

I couldn't keep up the joke when she looked like she was going to cry.

If she knew the extent of how much influence she had over me, I would be her slave with one tear.

"Don't cry, I was only joking with you," I said, acting normal.

She sniffed, "Are you sure?' she asked.

I looked away, "I just wanted to tease you," I admitted.

I looked down at her guardian, and picked him up by the tail.

Kero squirmed violently as he woke up.

"Let go of me you brat," he commanded, angrily.

"No," I said.

_This is your fault_, I thought.

"Put him down, it's not his fault," said Sakura.

I couldn't believe I had let my guard down.

"What's my fault?" he asked.

"Because you drank," I responded.

Eriol sighed and sat up.

"He wasn't the only one at fault," he said, placing on his glasses.

"Syaoran," Sakura said a moment later when I still hadn't placed him down.

"What's going on?" grumbled Ron slowly opening his eyes.

He assessed the scene.

"Good morning Sakura," he greeted.

He snatched the shirt closet to him and threw it over his head.

"Good morning," she greeted quickly.

Kero managed to gather enough strength to come close enough to bite me.

I could see blood but despite the fact that my arm was quickly becoming numb, I didn't react.

"Syaoran," Eriol said in a warning tone.

My hand loosened momentarily as his tone, which reminded of the elders at home, caught me off-guard.

It's hard to believe that we are the same age.

"Why are you holding on to Kero?" asked Ron.

"Punishment," I answered, swinging Kero back and forth.

"For last night?" he asked.

I nodded and poked at his stomach.

"Let go of me you brat!" Kero commanded.

"Syaoran please," Sakura begged.

"You aren't so innocent yourself," he commented.

I blushed remembering all the shameful things I had done the night before.

"We all do…. Things we don't want to remember," said Sakura gently.

Even she is embarrassed for what I did.

Defeated, I let go of Kero.

Kero flew to Sakura's shoulder and stuck his tongue out.

"Sakura," Eriol addressed her in a more serious tone.

She tilted her head in response.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but we need to get dressed," he said pointing Ron and I.

She flushed, "I am so sorry," she squealed.

She backed out the door and I could hear her run down the stairs.

Ron laughed, "She is cute," he commented.

I restrained myself and quietly got dressed.

The girls were already downstairs when we came down.

"My stomach is upset," said Hermione, covering a hand over her mouth.

"Are you going to be sick?" asked Sakura worried.

For a moment, Hermione let Sakura comfort her. When she remembered her current grudge towards her, she pushed Sakura away.

"Leave me alone, I will be fine," she said.

Sakura looked hurt and came to my side.

Before I had the chance to comfort her, Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Sakura didn't respond to what he had whispered and looked away.

The door to the common room opened and Tomoyo walked in.

Noticing Sakura's expression, Tomoyo quickly went to her side.

**Harry**

I was already sick of the atmosphere and I hadn't even been downstairs longer than five minutes.

Last night was a mess; _today will be an even bigger one._

"Why don't we eat?" I suggested.

Hermione turned a deeper shade of green at the mention of food, and I couldn't help but sigh.

I couldn't tell if I was exhausted or just annoyed.

The pounding headaches have made it so that I only sleep for a maximum of two hours a night. Despite this, I was somehow managing through the last month fine.

_Is my body wearing out? Or is it due to the growing civil war between my friends._

"I'm hungry," voiced Alice.

I smiled slightly at least someone understood that being productive was better than standing here in this battle field.

As we walked down the stairs, I thought how grateful I was to meet Alice.

I looked to my side and observed as she walked beside me wearing a serious expression.

Our relationship was hard to define.

We weren't friends, but we weren't stranger either.

Despite the fact that I had spent the last couple of months with her, I really didn't know much about her.

She wasn't talkative that's for sure.

My forehead suddenly burned.

The pain was so severe, I was convinced my flesh was about to come off.

I lost my balance and was about to meet my death, but Alice caught in time.

I held on to her shoulder and propped myself back up.

"Harry," she silently scolded, "get a hold of yourself."

My checks warmed, _I am losing it._

No one else seemed to notice my fall.

The tension between Hermione and Ron was as strong as a civil war, and as an unbiased bystander I was passed the third wheel stage.

A part of me was glad that I didn't have Hermione breathing down my back, but the other half felt lonely and demanded more attention.

By the time we were sitting down in the Great Hall, I had a mountain full of questions and no answers.

I looked at the high table for Dumbledore. I wasn't surprised when I didn't find him at this point it would be surprising if he was there.

_Where are you? _ I internally asked his empty seat.

_Why are you never here when I need you?_

**Hermione**

In order to avoid social interaction, I kept a book in my pocket.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, I took it out.

I watched out the corner of my eye, Harry search for Dumbledore.

My chest clenched with guilt.

_There is nothing I can do, _I thought.

What Harry is looking for, I don't have the answers to.

I hadn't just been avoiding Ron, or Sakura, I had purposefully ignoring Harry as well.

I remembered the time he came to my rescue and saved me from the mountain troll in first year.

My eyes stung.

_I can't be at his side_, I told myself. I can't live up to his expectation of bring a walking encyclopedia.

_I would only frustrate him with my useless answers._

I shook my head.

I had to stop thinking about this.

I looked back into the book I had brought, _Illegal Ingredients. _

_Most of these ingredients can be taken from Snape's cabinet_, I noted.

"What are you reading?" asked Ron, peering into shoulder.

I slammed the book shut, almost smacking his face.

I grabbed a piece of toast and stood up, not responding or acknowledging his presence.

I than preceded to storm out of the hall and back up to the common room.

I sank into the chair and began to cry.

_Why am I acting like this?_

Ron didn't deserve this, Sakura didn't deserve this!

A picture of the flower pin she had given me at Christmas appeared in my mind and I began to sob.

She was gentle and nice girl, she didn't nothing wrong.

I would have let myself drown in my own tears until I heard the creak of the portrait opening.

I covered my mouth and whipped my eyes.

I opened the book, covering my tear swollen face.

"Mione?" called Ron softly.

I thought about running up the stairs, but I had a feeling that he would chase.

I was no match in terms of speed.

I didn't respond and stared blankly into the book, hoping he couldn't see my eyes.

He took a seat next to me.

He didn't say anything at first and there was nothing but silence.

"Hermione," he said.

Something about his tone made me look away from the book.

He looked serious.

Remembering the state of my appearance I hid my face again.

He sighed, "well at least you acknowledge my presence."

He slid closer, too close.

"I know you're still mad at me, but you can't ignore me forever," he stated.

I stayed quiet, not sure of how what I should do.

"Speak to me!" he half yelled half begged.

"I-I have nothing to say to you," I stuttered quietly.

He pulled the book down so that I could see his face.

My heart started beating uncontrollably and my face turned beat red.

_This is no good._

I made a movement to escape and was pulled back onto the couch.

The grip on my wrist was tight and painful.

"Let go," I protested.

"I won't you run away from me," he said.

He gripped tighter, I could feel the bruises forming.

"You're hurting me!" I cried.

His eyes widened and he quickly let go my wrist but took my hand instead.

"I'm sorry, but like it or not we are best friends, even if you are a pain in the ass about school, rules and everything else! Your more than a friend…. Not exactly a sister , but" he trailed off.

His ears turned red and he let go of my hand.

"What I am trying to say," he said looking into my eyes again, "is that you're an important person to me, so don't ignore me."

_How long was I supposed to stay angry at him for?_

I could feel my pride melting away.

I fought off the urge to smile, _this idiot._

He took my other hand, "please forgive me," he whined.

"Ronald," I groaned defeated.

He smiled widely and tightened his grip around my hands.

Seeing that my resistance was crumbling, he continued.

"I will do anything," he bargained.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I want you to," I stopped midway to embarrassed to go on.

"Out with it," he demanded.

"I want you treat me better!" I cried.

He looked confused.

"I always treat you good," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "only when you want me to do your homework."

"What's wrong with asking for help?" he asked.

I couldn't look at him.

He sighed, "I don't understand why you're like this."

"What am I to you?" I asked, "Dictionary?"

"This again!" he cried.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

He let go of my hands and placed them on my face, forcing eye contact."

"Ron," I whispered.

"A girl, a friend, a girl friend," he explained.

I blushed at the world girlfriend, although that was not what he meant.

"You promise to treat me better?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to refute but gave in.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I will try," he vowed.

He let go of my face and move farther away.

"What are you reading?" he asked conversationally.

Acting like nothing happened already.

I decided to do the same.

"Looking for the whereabouts of the ingredients we need," I replied.

"Any luck?" he asked.

I shook my head, "not yet."

He didn't say anything else and I focused my attention back into the book.

**Greater Brilliance**

**Nokoru **

"What is it Suo?" I asked, picking up the phone.

There was a pause.

"We need to talk, I already called Akira," he commanded.

Suo sounded serious.

"At the sunshine café?" I asked.

"Be there in 10," he said then hung up.

I grabbed my coat and called for my driver.

Akira and Suo were already sitting down.

The café was deserted, I was sure it was closed.

Suo tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

I took a seat beside Akira.

"You need to look at this," said Suo, sliding over a file of papers.

Recent news clips.

After the third, I started to see the connection.

"Multiple unexplained heart attacks," I thought aloud.

I slammed the fourth clip down.

"Two young women die of a mysterious heart attack," said Suo.

"Only when women are involved you take interest," noted Akira.

I ignored his comment and continued to look through the articles.

I found another five articles that involved tragic heart attacks of young maidens.

I began to see red.

"Tell me what's going on Suo," I demanded through gritted teeth.

"I believe we are dealing with magic," he said.

I skimmed through the article in my hand again.

"All autopsies suggest that there were no previous health issues and the sudden attack unheard of," said Akira.

"Magic," I said aloud.

"I believe it has something to do with Miss. Kinomoto," said Suo.

"Impossible, a lady would never do such a vile thing," I argued.

"I do not believe it was Miss Kinomoto herself, but I do believe that there is a connection," he re-worded carefully.

"Do you have the Tomeda folder on hand?" I asked.

"Suo never forgets these things!" cried Akira.

Suo slid the large yellow folder across the table.

I slid out the contents and took a look at the first blown-up picture.

"There is no way, a lady would do such a thing," I repeated.

"Epically in a cosplay outfit," Akira chuckled.

"She has probably grown into a fine lady, I do wait for my chance to meet her," I thought aloud.

"What do you want to do about it?" Suo asked.

"A lady's beauty is not a topic to be ignored," I muttered.

"Should we contact Ootori?" asked Akira.

I slammed my fists on the table.

"This is not something we can deal with by playing the telephone game. As we speak, woman around the world are in danger, it Is our job as the Cl- Greater Brilliance detectives to do something about it!" I cried.

"I didn't know our jurisdiction was so large," Suo muttered.

"Our jurisdiction, no, our job is to maintain the happiness of every woman," I explained.

"What about the men?" Akira asked.

"A true man can take care of himself," I answered hurriedly.

"What do you want us to do then, if you don't want to wait for Ootori reply?" Suo asked, getting back on track.

"We go to them!" I cried raising my hand.


	35. Chapter 28: Feeling of Urgency

**Chapter 28: The Feeling of Urgency**

**Suo**

I had gone along with many weird, dangerous random schemes of Nokoru's, but this was one that I was willing to put my foot down on.

"We can't just _go_ to the magical world," I protested.

He wasn't listening.

"It's too late," said Akira with a sigh.

Nokoru was sparkling by this point.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

The glitter surrounding him vanished.

"By plane?" he said with a frown.

_Please see reason_, I internally begged.

The glitter came back full force as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I will call Ootori," he said.

He put the phone on speaker mode and held it in the middle.

"Hello," answered Ootori after a couple of rings.

_It worked?_

"Ootori, it's Imonoyama from Greater Brilliance," he greeted.

"Imonoyama Nokoru, yes I remember. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"How did you get into the magical world?" he asked.

_Always so blunt…_

Ootori was quiet for a moment, "I think we were transported there," he answered.

"Is it possible for us, Suo, Ijyuin and myself to be transported there?" he asked.

We waited quietly for the conversation on the other end to finish.

"Call me when you get to King's Cross," replied a voice they did not recognize.

"We are leaving now," said Nokoru.

The line went dead.

"We are seriously leaving?" I asked.

Nokoru whistled and his body guards walked into the café, holding enough luggage for the three of them.

"Is the plane ready?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes sir," replied one of the men.

Nokoru stood up, "Let's go," he ordered.

I sighed and took out my phone.

"Mother?" I asked into the receiver.

"Your still here, I thought you would be in London by now. I'm busy now Suo, I can't speak any longer. Have a good trip and return safely," she said, than hung up.

I sighed, I should have expected this.

"You coming?" asked Akira holding the door.

**Tamaki**

"How are we doing?" I asked.

Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"To be honest, not well," he admitted putting on his glasses.

"What else can we do?" I asked.

Despite the view of others, I wasn't a complete idiot. I understood the seriousness of this task and deadly repercussions that would occur if we were to fail.

"Maybe we could approach the questions more seriously," suggested Hunny.

"How so?" asked Kyoya, who rarely asked for the opinion of the others.

"What if we exposed the fact that we are Muggles and test their reactions?" asked Haruhi.

Mori choked on his drink.

"Doesn't that seem a little rash?" asked Kaoru.

All eyes were on me to respond.

"What the worse that could happen if we were to expose ourselves as Muggles?" I asked.

"It's not like they would kill us?" joked Hikaru.

We shuddered at the thought.

"We should probably run this by Harry first," Kyoya suggested.

"We are really doing this then," asked Kaoru.

I was unsettled by Kaoru's reluctance.

He suddenly flashed a wide grin.

"We can't be held reliable for anything that happens," he said referring to twin and himself.

"Leave it us," Hikaru said, placing an arm around his twin.

Against my better judgment, I nodded my head.

Before I could say anything, they left the room.

**Ron**

"So what you're saying is, there is a potion's paper due tomorrow?" I asked.

Without even looking at her, I could see the eyes rolling.

"Do you never learn?" she asked.

I said the password and walked into the Gryffindor common's room.

"School was never his strong point," interrupted Victor.

I stopped walking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to visit my friends?" he asked.

"You have no friends here!" I exclaimed.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione behind me.

"Let me rephrase that, 'friend,'" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you come in," said Hermione, nudging me in the side as she passed by.

"You're-," I was cut off by a melody of voices.

"Ron!" they cried in sync.

I felt a shiver throughout my body.

When I turned around with my own eyes I witnessed my greatest fear in life.

George, Fred, Kaoru and Hikaru where conversing on the couches together, scheming.

_What else could they be doing?_

There are moments in your life where you must chose to fight or flight, at this particular moment I would flight, far-far from here.

The only thing that stood in my way of leaving was Victor hovering over Hermione in the corner of my eye.

"Your brothers are calling you," reminded Victor.

There was an internal battle going on in my head.

My prejudice against Victor was strong, but it was now a concrete fact that red-headed twins would take over the world.

In the end I took the high road.

I reluctantly walked over to my impending doom.

"Where is Harry?" asked George.

I shrugged, _where was Harry?_

I could hear the sound of Hermione's laugh from across the room.

My hands clenched together.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence," said Fred.

"Sit down," commanded Kaoru.

"We have some things to discuss," said Hikaru, clearing a spot for me on the couch.

There were four sets of blood thirsty eyes upon me.

Without a choice or a chance of escaping I sat down beside the Hitachiin twins.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked getting to the point.

"Not what you can do for us, but what we can do for you," said George.

My eyes narrowed, I didn't like the sound of that.

…

**Harry **

"Look over there," said Alice pointing the wall.

Due to the sheer length and height of the Great Hall, I almost didn't see the framed poster.

I silently walked forward to get a closer look.

_Proclamation  
Educational Decree N* 01  
Dolorous Umbridge will be replacing Albus Dumbledore as headmaster until further notice.  
_

"Did I read that right?" I asked aloud.

"Why course you did sweetheart, I will be taking over the position of headmaster until further notice," said Umbridge, popping up beside me.

The mixture of surprise and shock didn't allow me to speak.

"Where is Dumbledore?" I coughed out when I regained composure.

"Didn't you know?" she asked with a pity look, "he has been missing for nearly two months."

"What do you mean missing?" I asked.

"I mean exactly what I say, he has been gone for some time for now and the ministry suspects that he won't be back anytime soon," she replied.

She smiled and left without any other words.

My knees buckled and I grabbed on to Alice for support.

"Harry!" she cried worried.

"Sorry," I said picking myself back up.

She my arm around her shoulders, "let's go back to the Gryffindor common tower," she suggested.

I nodded and let her lead the way.

I felt the world crash onto me as we walked back up magical steeps.

At first I was depressed, than I became angry; by the time we reached the 3rd floor I was seeing red.

I straightened myself up and laughed at my own foolishness.

"I knew I couldn't trust anybody," I muttered.

"Harry?" she asked concerned.

"It time we start taking measures into our own hands; Not Dumbledore or anyone else is going to help us," I stated.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked nervously.

"No," I replied bluntly.

I felt betrayed and I was going to do something about it.

…

"He's gone?" asked Ron.

"He abandoned us all," I stated.

Hermione frowned, "Harry, I am sure he has a good reason."

"Does he really?" I asked raising my voice.

Hermione looked taken a back.

"Calm down Harry," said Ron, creating a physical barrier between me and Hermione.

"Why should I calm down!" I cried.

I had reached my maximum of anger, I could no longer speak.

I threw my cup across the room hard enough to smash into the wall.

They were a couple of screeches and the younger students fled the commons room.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura when she walked into the room.

Syaoran came quietly behind her and observed the scene.

Ron quickly stood up and ushered the rest of the students back into their own dormitories.

"Harry!" scolded Hermione once the room was clear.

"What?" I hollered back.

"I am sick of this!" I said reaching out for another cup to throw.

Before I had the chance to physically let go of my anger, my scar violently throbbed and second later I was no longer conscious

…..

"_Wormtail!" hollered Voldemort._

"_Yes my lord!" screeched Wormtail running back into the room._

"_Have you found its location?" he asked. _

_Wormtail flicked his wand producing a large map._

"_There was evidence that it was in Muggle Country Japan but it has recently moved to Muggle England and then disappeared," he explained._

"_Disappeared?" questioned Voldemort, with a look of expectation._

"_I believe it has entered the Wizarding World… but I cannot further locate it, which leads me to believe it is in Hogwarts," he reported._

_Voldemort was silence for a moment._

"_What do you know about the object?" he asked._

"_I don't think it's an object my lord, I believe it to be a person," replied Wormtail._

"_A person? You do not mean to saw that the power is inside of that boy, do you?" he asked._

_Wormtail shrunk back, "I do not believe it is Potter."_

"_Then who is it?" he asked._

…_._

My eyes shot open, and I was momentarily blinded by the light.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

Her voice seemed distant.

"Say something mate," pleaded Ron.

His voice brought me back to reality.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position.

"Give a moment," I said.

I tried to recollect what I had seen.

Alice handed me a cup.

"Water, drink," she commanded.

I obliged and took my time drinking the water.

"He will be alright?" asked Tomoyo, walking into view.

Eriol looked me over, "he will be fine," he reassured Tomoyo.

I become uncomfortable at the scrutiny of many eyes.

Everyone looked at me, anticipating my words.

"All right, everyone back off a bit, he is not a zoo animal," commanded Alice.

Everyone looked away from me quickly.

"What is a zoo animal?" asked Ron.

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

Ron turned quickly to face me, and grinned widely.

"I know you would be alright!" he exclaimed.

Hermione gripped onto Ron's forearm, "tell us what happened!" she asked, with a restrained voice.

I opened my mouth and everyone was looking at me.

"Not a zoo animal," reminded Alice.

"Yes… but we want to know!" cried Sakura.

Eriol made an authoritative gesture for the rest to sit down.

"I had a vision," I stated.

There was a yelping sound produced from Ron as Hermione tightened her grip on his forearm.

"What kind of vision?" asked Eriol, now in business mode.

"It was about Voldemort, I think he is going to come to Hogwarts," I explained.

There was a moment of silence, followed by chaos.

**Eriol**

This is too soon!

"Please tell us everything, leave no detail," I begged.

The room went silent.

Ron let out a deep breath, "tell us mate," he said, sounding as if he had ran a marathon.

Harry gave a vivid description of his vision.

"I do not that believe that was a vision," I said, catching everyone attention.

I stood up, "walk with me Potter," I commanded.

Without any complaint he stood up.

I nodded to the door, and without a sound we left the common room.

He followed me down the stairs and outside into the courtyard.

I walked to a secluded area to reinsure privacy.

Harry stared at me with large, anticipating green eyes.

I couldn't help but to compare him to Sakura.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" he asked.

I nodded.

I could hear him hold his breath.

"Breath," I commanded.

He breathed out quickly.

_So obedient_, I thought.

"I believe that your 'vision' was not a vision at all, but what you saw actually was what Voldemort was seeing," I explained. 

"I was in Voldemort's mind?" he asked.

I nodded, "essentially," I answered.

Harry smiled, "this is great, we have an advantage on him!"

I put my hand up, stopping him from speaking further.

"This can never happen again, this connection is dangerous, Harry. It could kill you," I said.

"It could kill me," he repeated.

The light disappeared from his eyes and he held himself up by leaning against the wall beside me.

"The connection is two-sided, meaning if he were to ever to find out about this he would take over your mind," I explained.

Harry laughed, making me cringe.

"What am I supposed to do?" he thought aloud.

"To the best of your abilities break the connection," I said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

I turned to him.

"I will figure something out," I vowed.

"I need some air," he said, walking away.

I waited until I could no longer see him.

I took my staff and created a circle in the air. Seconds later, Dumbledore's face appeared in the cloud like circle.

"This must be vital if you are reaching me like this," Dumbledore greeted.

I gave him a small smile.

"The connection is established," I said.

Dumbledore's smile faltered.

"I see," he replied, closing his eyes.

I recapped Harry's time in Voldemort's mind.

Dumbledore frowned, "This is progressing faster than I had predicted… I want to know everything."

"Sakura is not stable, Tomoyo is nowhere ready to start predicating the future and Harry," I trailed off.

Dumbledore opened his eyes for the first time.

"Harry is what?" he asked, sound serious.

"Harry needs you," I stated.

"There is nothing that you cannot do," he replied.

"That is not what I mean. He is going to become more and more mentally unstable if he is not told the truth," I said.

"To tell him the true meaning his existence?" he asked.

"My true meaning?" Harry asked walking to view.

Our conversation had been so intense I had noticed his presence.

"Harry," replied both Dumbledore and I at the same time.

"I am sick of this, I want to know everything now!" he demanded, glaring only at me.

"Harry," said Dumbledore softly.

"I won't hear it from you," he said covering his ears.

There was slight amusement at his temper tantrum.

"Harry, it isn't polite to cover your ears when someone is speaking to you," Dumbledore scolded.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked with his back still faced to Dumbledore.

"For starters I am one hundred years older than you and if that is not enough to show respect I am your school's headmaster," he replied.

"Umbridge is the headmaster," Harry replied bitterly.

"Harry, please listen to me," cooed Dumbledore.

I watched the wrinkles on his forehead disappear as he slowly turned around.

A parent and child relationship was something I could never understand.

"Why aren't you here?" he asked.

I wondered If Harry's wounded voice affected Dumbledore.

"I am looking for information. If what I suspect is the truth, it will be the winning factor of your fight against Voldemort," he replied.

"What is my true destiny?" he asked.

Dumbledore stared silently at Harry.

A long minute later he answered, "I cannot confirm anything until I find what I am looking for.

_It wasn't exactly a lie._

"There was a loud noise coming from the other side of the call.

"Professor!" cried Harry.

"As you may assume, I can no longer chat. Eriol you must overcome these issues before the end of the school year, I cannot further extend the time," he said.

"Come back," Harry pleaded.

Without a reply the line ended,


	36. Chapter 29: Dinner Parties

Chapter 29: Dinner Parties

Note: I am sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has taken over my life. To make up for my incompetence this chapter is extra-long.

**Sakura**

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"Concentrate on the target," commanded Syaoran.

I opened my eyes and pointed my wand to the bolder.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said.

A long string of light came out of the wand.

The light went straight past the boulder and far into the distance I made out the outline of a small blue fox.

I was momentarily stunned.

"Isn't that Dash?" he asked.

I snapped back to reality and called upon fly.

There was light but no action.

"Fly!" I summoned again.

I violently shock the wand up and down into the air.

"Wind! Jump! Earth!" I yelled.

I sank down to the ground when light stopped appearing from my wand.

"You to calm down," commanded Syaoran.

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shock it off and stood up.

I could faintly see the light emanating from Dash's body in the distance.

Without further hesitation I ran forward into the forest.

Hot tears clouded my sight as I pushed forward.

Although Syaoran was close behind, his cries sounded distance.

"Dash!" I cried as his light began to leave my vision.

I ignored the hot substance running down my legs and arms and continued to trudge through the thorns and twigs.

It was only when I was a couple hundred meters from the entrance of the forest that I began sense a dark ominous presence.

A glowing bush in the distance forced the fear in my thoughts away.

Dash!

I took a deep breath in and mentally prepared myself as if I were going to run in a race.

I slowed down momentarily, leaning forward allowing my fingers to touch the ground.

I imagined the sound of a gunshot and leap forward into the forest.

For a moment I felt like I was flying, I was air born with the speed of my leap.

Or so I thought.

I found myself on the hard, cold forest floor.

The landing was surprisingly soft.

I was prepared to go again and as I tried to stand up, I realized I was locked down to the ground by Syaoran's iron tight grip around my waist.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He hollered.

"Let go!" I cried, struggled to free myself from his grip.

"Do you even know where we are?" he asked, his voice still raised.

I looked into the forest; the light was beginning to disappear again.

"Dash!" I yelled, moving frantically to be let free.

Another arm secured my movements and I unable to move any further.

"We. Are. In. The. Entrance. Of. The. Forbidden. Forest," he said slowly.

As the light disappeared from my view, I could feel Syaoran's wrath.

**Evan**

"Will you be warm enough?" Matthew asked Elizabeth.

"This long wool jacket should keep me warm," she answered.

"Take this just in case," he said passing her a white scarf.

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Elizabeth turning to me.

Wither she came or not, even if I decided not to go, this would turn out into a disaster.

I smiled, "of course it is princess," I answered.

She frowned, "Its Elizabeth," she reminded wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Mokona wants to come too!" he cried jumping into my hands.

I placed him gently onto Matthew's shoulder.

"Not this time," I said with a smile.

Both Matthew and Mokona had pouting expression as we left for Hogsmeade.

The walk to Hogsmeade was silent.

I noticed Elizabeth readjust her outfit or hair every couple of minutes.

"This is a dinner not a battlefield, do not fret," I said.

"It's because you're nervous, I am too" she said, smoothing down her hair.

"I am not nervous," I denied with a laugh.

I found her ability to see through my façade unnerving.

We arrived at the Three Broomsticks, five minutes early.

A large closed sign hung on the door.

This dinner was going to be a bigger deal than I had imagined.

For Elizabeth's sake, I remained calm and knocked twice on the door.

"He is here!" cried Sophie through the door.

I couldn't help but smile.

I shifted my tie and waited for the door open.

"Come in," Sophie said when she opened the door.

My heart momentarily stopped, when I saw her in full view.

The simple yellow dress that was knee-length with a white collar would look plain on any other women than her, but she looked perfect in my eyes.

"You look lovely," I said.

Her checks turned pink, "thank you," she responded looking away.

"Are you coming in?" Lettie called pointing her head through the door across the room.

"Dinner will get cold," she said suddenly before retreating.

Suddenly remembering Elizabeth's presence, I introduced the two.

"Excuse my rudeness, this is my dear friend, P- Elizabeth Whyte," I said.

"My name is Sophie Pendragon," she said extending a hand.

Elizabeth smiled, shacking her hand.

"This way," Sophie said, leading us to back of the bar.

The door at the end of the bar, led directly into the living room of their home.

The house held no resemblance to the bar.

The presence of magic was strong.

I looked around and noticed that everything, from the pictures to the chairs was created by magic.

My eyes zoned into the fire place, the center of the power was from there.

I was determined to look around after.

"Let me take your coat," said Sophie, bringing me back to reality.

I shrugged off my coat and handed it to Sophie.

I took a seat beside Elizabeth.

My attention was again taken by the fire.

"Is there something wrong? Asked Howl.

Howl stared at me, his eyes hard.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I noticed I was the center of attention.

"I am hungry," complained Markel from the end of the table.

"We should eat," suggested Lettie.

I noticed Lettie had let her curly blonde hair down, it suited her.

The food was passed around the table.

"I didn't know you had such beautiful friends," Sophie said, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed and shock her head.

"How do you know each other?" asked Lettie looking down at her plate.

"We meet on a long trip," I said vaguely.

"Long?" inquired Sophie.

"Well we both had the same goal," replied Elizabeth.

I nodded in agreement.

"So you have been together ever since?" asked Howl.

Lettie chocked on her food.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie.

Lettie nodded, regaining composure.

I noted that Lettie was unlike her usual talkative self.

"We are travelling companions," I answered.

"There is a group of us, we have been moving place to place to find what we are looking for," Elizabeth explained.

"May I ask what?" asked Howl, eying me down.

Elizabeth stiffened and I placed a hand on her back.

"Some dear friends who have been lost," I explained.

The dinner continued silently from that point.

Sophie and Elizabeth seemed to get along well; they soon began to speak quickly and venture onto feminine topics that I had no opinions for.

"Sophie doesn't have many girlfriends, I am glad to see them getting along so well," said Howl, with a smile.

"The Pr-, uh, our group hasn't been able to say in one place for very long. Elizabeth from a very young age has not had the chance to create strong relationships with any outside our travelling group," I said.

I dug into the homemade pie, and enjoyed the taste of Sophie's homemade cooking.

Howl soon turned his attention to Markel and began to chat away.

I looked at the only other person in the room, Lettie.

She was idly pocking the plate with her spoon.

The curiosity of the magical house, grasped my attention.

"Would you like a tour," Lettie asked, when she noticed my wandering eyes.

"That would be great," I said standing up.

No one seemed to notice us leave the table.

Lettie was wearing a floral pink dress with a black bow tied behind her back.

"You look nice," I said awkwardly as we left the table.

Lettie, like the princess, was able to take me off guard.

I can never pull of the façade I want in their presence.

"Thank you," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Are you alright?" I asked bluntly.

This is not the Lettie I knew.

Her checks became red.

"I am fine!" she cried, looking angry.

I smiled, she was back to normal.

"I- you,- ugh! Come look at this before I kick you out," she said walking quickly towards the paintings.

"What do you think ?" she asked, staring at me intently.

I quietly looked at the painting.

They were mostly of scenery, ordinary, but well done.

"They are very realistic, the artist has much talent," I said.

"You think so," she said looking away.

"I do," I said.

"Let's move on," she said tugging at my shirt.

We walked around the entire house, including the floor above.

The rooms looked normal, nothing extraordinary magical about them.

As we walked down the stairs, I was reminded of the fire place.

"Where are you going?" asked Lettie, when she realized where I was headed.

Her suspicious behavior confirmed the presence of something that was meant to be hidden.

Now I want to know.

"I am cold," I lied.

She couldn't deny my reasoning and she followed behind me.

The fireplace looked normal to my disappointment although I am not sure what I expected.

"It's a good fire," Lettie commented.

"A fire is good?" I asked.

"Well you know, it doesn't die out quickly or anything. It's stable!" she cried, struggled finding the words.

I bent down to take a closer look on the right.

I couldn't tell if it was my imagination but the fire shifted sharply to the left.

I walked around the other side and again the fire shifted to the opposite side.

"You seem very interested in this fire," she said emphasizing the last word.

"Something about it," I said narrowing my eyes.

I concluded that this was the force of much of the magic.

Using the magic I had learned on our travels, I whistled a charm into the fire.

The fire grew high touching the top of the celling.

"Calcifer!" cried Lettie.

She grabbed onto my arm, "what did you do to him?" she asked accusingly.

"Calcifer?" I asked looking into the fire that managed to come back to normal by itself.

Lettie shook my arm, forcing my attention on to her.

"What's going on here Lettie?" Howl asked.

"He did something to Calcifer!" she cried.

"Calcifer?" he called.

Eyes popped out of the fire.

"He did something funny to me," said Calcifer the talking fire.

It was not the oddest thing I had encountered, but it took me a moment to process the situation.

"You better not have hurt him," Lettie warned in a threating tone.

I gazed down at her. It was almost humorous the way she clung on to me for dear life while speaking in a threatening manner.

When she realized that she was still clinging onto me, she jumped back and nearly fell to the floor. I caught her graceful and winked as I lifted her back up.

I could imagine smoke coming out of her ears as she stomped to Markel's side.

"I can assure you, I did nothing of the sort," I reassured the crowd.

**Elizabeth**

I listened as Evan told us what he had done to Calcifer.

A talking fire… this was certainly the first I had encountered.

Calcifer had a quick temper, and although he was fire, his expressions could be easily read.

I observed Evan in the corner of my eye. All day he had been acting strange.

It was easy enough to tell that Evan was interested in Sophie and it was even more obvious that Lettie was interested in Howl.

Sophie, who was happily married, would never be interested in Evan. Despite the strong façade he placed, it was clear that he understood his position.

The way he interacted with Sophie and with Howl, embedded his permanent position of friend.

Watching Evan interact with Sophie was odd. Evan normal façade was of an overly friendly gentlemen; his smile had the ability to captivate any woman and place any man in a relationship on guard. While he acts the same way with every other women, with her, his smile, his actions and his words were completely genuine.

It made me sad to think that he would never be able to have the girl he truly cared for.

I also noticed that he treated Lettie differently.

He couldn't have known her for very long and while he is unaware of her feelings and despite the fact that he has no feelings for her, he treats her differently.

He didn't treat her like queen he made every woman into and he didn't dote on her with honest affection, he treated her normally with no boundaries.

"There are finger prints on my shirt," he said sounding annoyed.

"So?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"This was an expensive shirt," he complained.

Lettie looked at the shirt, with an unimpressed expression.

"Oh, there are finger prints," said Sophie examining the shirt.

Evan laughed nervously and covered the spot.

"It is nothing really," he said quickly.

"I can clean if you want," she offered.

"No!... no it's fine really," he insisted.

Sophie frowned, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, I was only teasing Lettie," he confessed.

Lettie mouth dropped open.

"If it's okay with you," Sophie said turning her attention back to Howl.

Evan placed on finger on Lettie chin and gently lifted It up.

"It's not polite to drool," he said.

"Gah!" she cried, hitting his hand away.

As I watched the scene I couldn't help but become annoyed.

I observed Lettie further. She seemed nice enough and she truly was beautiful but somehow there was something disagreeable about the entire situation.

"Is there something wrong princess," Evan asked when he noticed my sour look.

My mouth opened in shock at the word princess.

I prayed that no one else heard the slip.

"Princess?" asked Markel, facing me.

"What kind of relationship do you have?" asked Lettie bluntly.

I felt second hand embarrassment for Lettie. What kind of question was she asking? Her feelings would be revealed.

I looked at Evan.

"If they will admit to befriending a fire demon we should remain honest," he said with a sigh.

Although he was right, I was not comfortable with the decision.

"Elizabeth is a princess from a different world and I am a cast out prince from another," he explained.

The room was silent in disbelief.

"How were you able to come to this world?" asked Howl.

"The dimensional witch," said Evan.

"A long time ago, when I was young, I was kidnapped and cloned. Evan, along with my other friends, set me free," I explained.

"How romantic, two lost royalties finding love on a dangerous adventure," said Sophie clapping her hands together.

Lettie's eyes grew wide.

_No!_

I waved my hand, "No you see, I was still a child when this occurred. Evan has been a bigger brother, more like a caretaker. Besides-" I stopped not knowing what else to say.

"This princess over here has been engaged to her savior long before I had even met her," said Evan with a wink.

Before I could run away with embarrassment, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Sophie.

"I will answer the door," said Howl, with a serious look.

"Is Elizabeth here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth," cried an incoming voice.

Before I could blink, Mokona was in the room.

"Cool, what is that?" asked Markel.

"Pork bun?" asked Lettie.

"Mokona is Mokona!" cried Mokona.

"Mokona what are you doing here?" I asked.

What was this dinner party turning into?

Matthew walking into the room holding a blue fox.

"Speaking of the finance," Evan commented.

"What is that?" I asked Matthew ignoring Evan.

"A fox?" he asked.

The blue fox freed himself from Matthew, and jumped in front feet.

The fox walked around my legs, rubbing his side onto my leg affectionately.

"Is this yours?" asked Sophie.

"I have never seen him before," I said.

Evan bent down to take a closer look.

The blue fox took a defensive stance.

"It's alright," I reassured the animal.

The fox sat down obediently.

Evan hesitantly reached his had forward the fox did not move, and he continued to stoke the animals head.

"Howl what is that?" cried Calcifer from the fire, "it's not demon."

"It's not an animal either," said Evan.

"It is some sort of magical creation," said Howl, "where did you find this?" he asked Matthew.

"In the front of our bar," he answered.

"It reminds Mokona of Clow," said Mokona.

"Sakura," I murmured.

_This must be one of her cards._

"We need to go back to Hogwarts," said Matthew.

I nodded.

"You have to leave?" asked Sophie, sounding sad.

She really was sweet.

"We will have to do this another time," said Howl placing an arm around Sophie. "I would like to learn about the different magic you possess.

"Of course," said Evan with his signature smile.

Matthew helped me into my jacket and moments later, with a Sakura card in my arms, I was on my way back to the school.

**Syaoran**

When we arrived in the common room, I gently placed her down onto the couch.

Sakura crossed her arms and refused to look in my direction.

"Trouble in paradise?" Eriol asked in a mocking tone.

I was genuinely surprised at his comment.

I realized that when I spent time with Sakura, I shut everything else out.

I decided to ignore is comments.

"Sakura, your bleeding!" cried Hermione.

Tomoyo jumped out of her chair and knelt beside her.

"What happened? Tell me what is going on!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Dash," she replied.

"You're legs are all scratched up," said Hermione.

Hermione conjured water and a cloth and began to clean her wounds.

"What happened ?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Dash," she said.

Sakura's thoughts crashed into my own.

**Dash. Dash. My poor Dash!**

"While we were practicing magic, Dash escaped from her wand an ran away," I explained.

I looked to Eriol for guidance.

He did not look as concerned as I thought he should be.

Suddenly my mind was filled entirely of Sakura's one emotion, anger.

"I was so close to catching him, but he stopped me," she said in a low angry voice.

I sighed, pushing her emotions out of my head.

"She was about to enter the forbidden forest by herself," I responded.

"The forbidden forest" cried Hermione, "it is extremely dangerous, there is a reason why it is forbidden!"

"I would have been fine!" she cried out defiantly.

"The wand won't respond now either," I said.

She whipped her head around to glare at me.

"I can retrieve my card with or without magic," she argued.

Noticing that Sakura was now mobile, Hermione squirmed out of the way.

She stood up.

"I am going back for Dash," she said determined.

There was a large thump on the ground; Sakura and I were suddenly trapped inside a large white bird cage.

I turned to Eriol, who was now livid.

"I have enough to worry about as it is. I do not need my successor to go on a suicide recuse mission," he said in a loud voice.

Eriol stood up and walked to Tomoyo.

"We are leaving now," he commanded.

Tomoyo stood up quickly.

"This is for your own good Sakura. Sleep on these reckless emotions. Dash is a creation of your power, if you want him back, you need to be strong," he said more gently.

They then left.

The rest quickly left understanding the fragile situation.

The only sounds left in the common's room was Sakura crying.

Although we were on the same couch, she felt distant.

"Sakura," I quietly called out.

"Eriol is mad at me," she stated.

He had spoiled her with his overly nice act.

I wanted to tell her that this was his true nature!

"He is only looking out for you," I said in his defense.

I didn't know why I bothered to defend him.

"I have never seen him like that before," she continued.

"He has a lot going on right now," I said.

"Is it because Dash left me? Is Eriol ashamed of me now?" she asked.

I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Of course not! Eriol would never think that way," I reassured.

Sakura was silent, not convinced of my words.

"Besides there are complex issues Eriol is now facing. No matter how intelligent or powerful he is, he is still only one man," I continued.

"Why does he tell you of his problems and not me?" she asked.

She turned to face me, she was no longer crying.

She didn't let me respond, "after all I am his successor" she said.

It wasn't like Eriol told me all of his secrets late at night. I had managed to untangle the complexity of the situation over the last couple of months.

"Eriol hasn't told me much," I said honestly.

Or anything at all.

"What I do know is the importance of you learning western magic," I said.

"Eriol told you this?" she asked.

"If Eriol were not preoccupied with Tomoyo and Harry I am sure he would have taught you himself. I will admit I am not the best instructor, but for Eriol sake I have taken upon the task," I explained.

"Why is it so important I learn western magic?" she asked.

I hesitated with my response.

"So that you can expand your talents," I said.

It wasn't completely a lie. I refused to tell her that the dark lord would eventually come after her.

"You're lying," she said, staring me down.

"Why would I lie to you?" I responded.

"You, like everyone else, believe I can't the truth," she said.

She leaned closer.

This was the wrong type of intensity I had dreamed about.

I shifted away.

"We are stuck in this cage together, ALL night. You will tell me what you know Syaoran Li!" she cried.

This situation should have been romantic, why did it end up like this?

She jabbed me lightly on the side, causing my arms to go up in response.

"What are you doing, stop!" I commanded,

"This is Toyua's special interrogation technique," she said moving closer.

There was something about the look in her eyes that made me worry.

Before I could process, Sakura leaped onto me like a wild animal.

She now sat on my stomach.

"Tell me what you know brat," she said mimicking Toyua.

"Never," I refused.

She began to poke at my sides.

The feeling was extremely uncomfortable.

"You have three seconds to start talking," she threatened.

When I didn't start talking she lunged for the collar of my neck.

Laughter escaped my mouth.

What was happening? Nothing about this situation was funny.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I cried in-between laughter.

"Will you tell me?" she asked with a big smile.

I shook my head.

I wanted this to stop, but I had no control of my body anymore.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," she said.

She could no longer attack me as she laughed at me.

I took control of the situation and quickly pinned her down to the couch.

She stopped laughing. She stared up at me, her eyes growing wide with shock.

I quickly let go of her and moved to the end of the couch.

"Stay over there!" I warned.

This girl was dangerous.

"Won't you tell me?" she asked.

Her eyes began to water again.

It was frustrating that she managed to find my every weak spot.

I sighed in defeat.

She smiled and moved closer.

I reluctantly told her what I believed to be happening.

"You think he will come after me?" she asked.

She was as pale as a ghost.

I placed a hand over hers, "I will protect you," I vowed.

She shook her head and placed a hand over mine.

"I will grow stronger and I will protect you. I won't allow him to continue to hurting others," she said.

"I know you will, but before you run towards the dark lord, we need to find Dash," I said.

"Can we look tomorrow?" she asked, beginning to smile.

"That was the plan," I responded.

She yawned and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Good night," I said.

Before I could stop myself, I kissed the top of her forehead.

I waited for her response, but I quickly realized she was fast asleep.


	37. Chapter 30: Taking Responsibility

**Note: Sorry –bows- for the late update. I personally hate it when I have to wait months for the next chapter, very annoying! But now that is summer time, I will do my best to continue updating on a more frequent basis **

Please Review : ) ~~

Chapter 30: Taking Responsibility

**Eriol**

"They are even more lovey-dovey than usual," I whispered to Tomoyo.

When she didn't respond I turned to look at her. Magically her video-camera was out and she was recording the scene in front of her.

I removed the cage.

This would be have been a scandalous scene if it weren't five in the morning.

Syaoran was the first to wake.

He turned beet red when he realized he had an audience.

"Sakura," he said gently nudging her awake.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tomoyo," she said groggily.

It took her another moment to properly wake up and when she did she looked down and away from my gaze.

_Was I too harsh?_

"What's going on?" asked Syaoran.

"Do you notice anything?" I asked.

Sakura didn't move and Syaoran just stared at me.

"Sakura," I called out.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

_She must think I am still mad at her_

"Sakura," called Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?" she said looking up.

"Listen to Eriol," she commanded.

Sakura hesitantly looked at me.

I tried to give my best reissuing smile.

"Breath," I said.

She breathed out as I had ordered.

I placed to hands on my side and bowed down.

"Forgive me, Sakura," I said.

"Eriol!" she cried in response.

"I have left you in the dark for months. You must have been scared," I said standing up.

Her eyes grew watery and she quickly closed the distance between us. With wrapped her hands around one of mine.

"It's not your fault. You have been working hard for everyone sake's it is my fault I am an incompetent successor," she said.

One long tear drop ran down her face.

I wiped the tear away.

"How lucky I am to have such a sweet, hardworking successor," I said.

Her face reddened at the complement.

"Today," I said wrapping my hands around hers, "is the day we learn Western Magic."

Sakura jumped up happily.

"You will teach me?" she asked.

"Of course, this is something I should have done months ago," I replied.

Fed up with the close distance between Sakura and I, Syaoran physically separated us.

He placed both arms around her shoulders, nearly smothering her with his weight.

"While I am usually pro-morning training, Sakura has not slept nearly enough to train efficiently," said Syaoran.

"I am not tired though," she protested.

"We trained for hours yesterday, your body needs proper rest," he said in a final tone.

Sakura involuntarily yawned.

"I swear I am not tired," she cried.

Syaoran dragged them back to the couch and trapped her with one arm.

"Now sleep," he commanded.

"Eriol," she protested.

I could use some sleep, I thought.

It was like Tomoyo could read my thoughts.

"I would too, like to sleep a little longer," she said.

Tomoyo took a seat on the other couch and patted the seat beside her.

I shrugged and took a seat.

"But," Sakura tried to protest as her eyes closed.

It took only seconds before I was engulfed in sleep.

…

"Aww, Sakura and Syaoran are so precious!" exclaimed Hermione quietly.

I tried to shut out the voices.

"Tomoyo and Eriol too," sniggered Ron quietly.

I inhaled a sweet scent.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Tomoyo was resting on my shoulders.

Tomoyo opened her eyes seconds later and moved gracefully apart from me.

She placed a hand on my arm, "Look," she said nodding to Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura was hugging Syaoran's stomach as if it were a pillow and Syaoran wrapped on arm around her.

"That's almost embarrassing," said Alice, walking down the stairs.

I smiled and noticed that Tomoyo was already recording.

Harry cleared his throat, starting Syaoran awake.

"Wake up," said Syaoran, sounding embarrassed.

"You said I could sleep," protested Sakura, hugging tighter.

"It's already eleven, Sakura. I understand that it is still the holidays, but we are going to miss lunch," said Hermione.

Sakura jolted up from Syaoran, she clearly had forgotten about everyone.

She placed a hand on her stomach as it growled loudly.

She blushed, "I am hungry," she said quietly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let get ready then," said Tomoyo, already on her way to the girl's dormitory.

Sakura quickly joined Tomoyo and Syaoran and I went to the boy's dormitory to get ready.

Ten minutes later, we were ready to go for breakfast.

It was always strange to see the Great Hall partially empty.

We ate a hearty meal and then Sakura and I excused ourselves from the group.

"Where are they going?" asked Ron.

"Private lesson," said Syaoran.

If it didn't know any better, it would have sounded as if he were sulking.

…

The sky was overcast, but it wasn't cold.

"We usually practice here," said Sakura, stopping in the middle of an open field.

I thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go further," I suggested.

"But there are lots of trees," she protested.

"In order for you to move forward, you must step out of your comfort zone," I responded.

After all, Syaoran has been carrying Sakura this whole time, it was time for her to walk on her own.

A little separation was necessary.

"Okay," she agreed and we walked until we were in a more "crowded" area.

"What now?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"Well, let's see what you can do," I said.

I made her try some simple tests.

Her actions were right, but the results didn't turn out how they should of.

I took a seat on a large rock and watched carefully as she continued to practice.

After nearly an hour, I couldn't find any visible problems.

This problem was completely mental, which made my life easier.

I then proceeded to make her tasks harder.

Her actions still were correct, but again the results were no good.

I stood up.

"Maybe a more interactive exercise will help," I said.

I called out my staff and without another thought flew a ball of fire at her feet.

She screamed and jumped back.

"Eriol!" she cried.

"I won't miss next time," I threatened with a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching," I replied raising my staff.

I threw another ball of fire, this time directly at her.

"Shield!" she called out in response.

Shield came out of her wand in response, blocking the fire attack.

"Sakura," I scolded, "you're supposed to be using Western Magic."

This time I commanded a tree branch to swing at her from the side.

"Sword!" she cried.

The wand turned into a sword and she cut down the impending branch.

After a couple more random attacks, I realized that Sakura was solely focus was her cards.

I then called to her cards, "If you care for your master," I called out, "then you stand behind me."

Many small bright colored lights left her wands and floated behind me.

"Sorry," apologized the mirror card as it left.

I resumed my attacks.

She barely dodged the flying bolder that was sent from behind.

Syaoran would probably kill me if he ever found out about my practical teaching techniques.

"You have learned many spells, it is time to use them," I yelled as I sent hundreds of pine cones down from the tree above her.

"Protego," she cried, holding her wand up in the air.

The pinecones were reduced to dust.

I smiled.

Sakura looked at me shocked, "It did it," she said.

"Of course you did," I replied.

Sakura ran across the field and jumped up on me with a tight hug.

"I did it!" she cried again.

She climbed off of me and held her wand up into the sky.

"Now," I said with a bigger smile, "it's time for you to attack me."

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She back up a step then without warning sent a large stream of fire in my direction.

I dodged out of the way an without mercy she continued to charm objects that would flew at me in from all directions.

"It's good to see you remembered these spells," I commented, from a branch on a tall tree.

"Syaoran has forced me to read multiple spell books… he even quizzes me," she replied looking around for me.

"It has been awhile since you have properly used you magic, you're getting a bit rusty," I said as I hopped to another tree.

"Rusty?" she asked.

"Yes, you have lost your fine sense of perception," I called.

"Have not," she argued, still searching.

"I have a solution," I offered.

"What?" she answered curtly.

"A duel," I said.

**Hermione**

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ron, stuffing a dinner roll into his mouth.

I wasn't in the mood to scold him for his lack of table manners.

"Divination," I replied.

He stopped mid-chew and stared at me.

"I thought you weren't into that kind of thing," he said with a full mouth.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full! How old are you, honestly," I ranted.

He quickly swallowed.

"Why are you asking?" he rephrased.

"I mean, if there was a certain method of divination that would give accurate results, would you attempt it?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked

"What if the method required involved something illegal?" I continued.

"Well if I were desperate…wait, what are you thinking, Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a hypothetical question," I responded.

He didn't look convinced but he didn't pry further.

Syaoran suddenly stood up.

The table turned to see what he was looking at.

Eriol and Sakura walked in looking like wild creatures.

Eriol body was covered in dirt and there were multiple twigs in Sakura's hair.

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura and Eriol grinned at one another.

"Nothing," he said.

"Really," she replied.

Syaoran sighed and sat down.

"Finally figured out how to use a wand?" asked Ron.

This boy lacks any sort tact, I thought.

With a smile Sakura charmed the pepper shaker to sprinkle pepper in his drink.

Tomoyo and Ron squealed, but for very different reasons.

Sakura took a seat next to Syaoran and Tomoyo by Eriol.

Ron continued staring at the cup.

I sighed and tapped my wand, and the pepper flew out and into a pile onto his empty plate.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking up.

"We learned this in Charms last week, you paid attention you would be able to do this too," I scolded.

…

"Divination?" asked Syaoran.

I looked up from my book.

"You're interested in fortune telling? I didn't peg you as the type," he continued.

"Your right, I am not usually interested in this type of thing. Do you believe in fortune telling?" I asked.

"To a point," he replied, "why the sudden interest?"

It was odd for Syaoran to start up a conversation.

He was probably lonely without Sakura around.

"I've been thinking," I said looking around the room.

Everyone seemed preoccupied by their own business and was paying us no attention.

I patted a seat on the couch beside me.

His eyebrows raised in response, but he moved over.

I then flipped a page to a potion/spell that I had been looking at for the last month.

He took the book from my hands and read the two pages dedicated to the spell carefully.

He looked at me for a moment than look re-examined the page carefully.

It shouldn't have surprised me that he took this seriously.

_He is rather mature_

I took glances from the side of my eye.

It suddenly dawned on me, how perfect Syaoran was.

He was tall, handsome, kind and most of all intelligent.

_Is he smarter than me? Would I find that attractive?_

"Hermione?" said Syaoran grabbing my attention.

My checks colored in embarrassment.

While Syaoran was taking this very seriously, I was sitting her thinking such petty little things.

"What do you think?" I asked.

His eyebrows pulled together.

"This is an extremely complex potion," he said.

_Not the opinion I was I thought I was going to get._

I nodded in response.

"These ingredients are not easy to come by, especially the last one," he said.

I was impressed that he spotted out the last ingredient as something rare.

"It doesn't say much about the potion itself, but this," I said pointing to the last ingredients, "gives it…"

"Something more than the average spell," he finished off.

Wow, he evens finishes my sentences.

_Why didn't I like him?_

"Do you think it's worth it?" I asked quietly.

Syaoran didn't have a chance to answer when Harry and Alice walked through the portrait.

Harry looked lifeless.

I automatically stood up.

"What happened?" I asked.


	38. Chapter 31: Odd Friendships

**Note**: Review Please!

Chapter 31: Odd Friendships.

**Alice**

My hands were still shaking when Harry was safely inside the commons block.

I did my best to keep it together.

"What's wrong with Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I need to grab something from upstairs," I said.

I gave her a look that told her to follow me.

Ron entertained Harry as we quickly slipped away into the girl's dormitory.

Once we were a safe distance away, I spilled everything.

"On the way back, his eyes went blank and he was speaking in a tone that was not his!" I cried.

"What did he say?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I couldn't understand anything, he was hissing and making weird sounds," I explained.

"Parseltounge," Hermione murmured.

"Harry can speak to snakes!" I cried.

"He can," she replied handing me a book.

"We better get back down," Hermione said, going down the stairs.

"Feeling any better?" asked Ron.

"My head felt like it was going to explode," Harry replied.

"Do you remember speaking in Parseltounge?" asked Hermione.

Harry turned to me, "I was speaking in Parseltounge?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't know what was going on, your eyes were blank and you were making strange noises, I thought you were possessed!" I replied.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"That he looked possessed," I answered quietly, the look she was giving me was terrifying.

"Does your scar still hurt?" she asked.

Hermione leaned forward, "is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

She reminded me of an FBI agent at that point.

"Give the man some space woman, he is as white as Nearly Headed Nick!" cried Ron.

This had turned into a good cop bad cop interrogation.

"My head is fine," responded Harry, now looking rather moody.

"That is a lie!" I responded.

Everyone turned their attention onto me.

"He has been clutching onto his forehead this whole time," I said.

Harry glared at me.

I was taken aback by his look.

Usually I was the unfriendly, unapproachable one.

"You have been having visions haven't you?" asked Hermione accusingly.

"Have you been mate?" asked Ron.

"I haven't, alright? Everything is fine!" he said, directing a dark aura at me.

"Now I really know something is wrong," said Hermione.

"This isn't good," spoke-up Syaoran for the first time.

Hermione put a hand to her face, "you think so too," she replied.

"Think what?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"The connection between you and the dark lord is increasingly becoming stronger," replied Syaoran.

"Isn't that a good thing? We can use this to our advantage," he said.

"No Harry, if he were to find out about his connection, he would take over your mind" she replied.

"It's already happening," I murmured.

"What nonsense are you guys spitting out, I am perfectly fine," he said.

"You were speak in Parseltounge and you don't even remember that you were," said Hermione, her voice raising.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Harry James Potter! Unless there is a basilisk roaming around the pipes again, there was no need for you to be speaking in parseltounge, furthermore you should have been remember it!" she yelled.

Hermione face was bright red and her hands were clenched together.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, in his attempt to calm her down.

"Parseltounge, well that is a term I haven't heard in a while," said Eriol steeping into the commons room along with Sakura.

They looked as wild as ever.

It was a mystery of what those two have been doing. Tomoyo has tried prying it out of him, but neither will budge.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura, her eyebrows coming together.

"Nothing to worry about," answered Harry with a little smile.

I was almost jealous at how nicely Sakura was treated, but then again her innocent sweet nature made it hard to be hostile around her.

"I thought I heard screaming," she said, not looking at all convinced.

"Harry blanked out and was speaking in Parseltounge, we think it has something to do with his connection to the dark lord," informed Ron.

Sakura opened her mouth.

"It means snake-language," replied Syaoran answering the unspoken question.

"Oh," she said.

"Are you feeling alright, you don't look so well," she asked Harry.

Harry eye slightly twitched as he tried to remain calm.

"I am fine," he said rigidly.

"This has gotten out of hand," said Hermione.

"It's better to act sooner than later," said Ron.

Eriol pushed his glasses up with on finger, "Sorry Sakura, I am going to have to put you on hold," he said.

Harry eyes went wide, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Special training," he replied.

…

**Harry**

I would never admit it anyone that I was relieved that Eriol was going to fix my problem.

Everyone made it seem, like I couldn't see what was going on, but I could. Admitting there was a problem, acknowledged there was a problem and it scared me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere quiet," Eriol answered as we left the school.

We walked into a more bushy area of the school grounds and stopped.

"Can you really help me?" I asked.

"That is entirely on you," he replied.

He pointed to a stump and I sat down.

I didn't know what to expect, but I had to believe in Clow Reed's reincarnation.

"Now what?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

He summoned a tree stump, "we talk," replied sitting down.

"Talk?" I asked.

"We converse," he said.

"You're not going to cast a spell on me, or make me drink a potion?" I asked.

The look he gave, refrained me from asking anymore questions.

"Life isn't that easy, Harry," he responded.

I blushed, embarrassed from my own foolishness.

"Tell me, what do you think is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

"I think you have a better idea than that," he pried.

I couldn't look directly at him.

"Something to do with Voldemort," I replied.

"Good, good, what else?" he asked.

"My connection to him is getting stronger," I continued, unsure.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"My scar has been hurting more than it ever has before," I replied.

"Why does that make your connection to Voldemort stronger?" he asked.

I wasn't comfortable with the interrogation but I continued anyways.

"In the past whenever my scar has hurt, it means he was close…there are also times were I blink and time has passed," I said.

Eriol eyebrow raised, "there are times when you do not remember what happened?" he asked.

I could feel my face grow warm again, what was I admitting?

"They are usually during class time or dinner, maybe I am just tired," I said quickly.

"Maybe," he said looking at me, strangely.

I regretted opening my mouth, once Hermione got a hold of this information, I would never hear the end of it.

"I hear you can speak Parseltounge?" he asked.

"I do," I replied.

I thought he knew that already.

"Dumbledore told me that Voldemort have me the ability when he tried to kill me," I said.

He nodded.

There was a long silence as Eriol stared off into the distance.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Eriol looked at me blankly for a moment, "sorry, lost in thought," he apologized.

I just stared at him not knowing what to expect next.

"There are a couple of things I need to straighten out. Rest assured that there is nothing vitally wrong with you, but that being said please inform me if anything else occurs," he said.

"Then we are done?" I asked, standing up.

"For now," he said.

"Why did we come into the forest?" I asked.

"So you would open up to me," he replied.

Before I could respond, he stood up and walked toward the castle.

…

**Tomoyo**

"What are you making?" Ron asked, taking a seat beside me.

"An outfit for Sakura," I replied.

"Can't you use magic?" he asked.

"Defeats the purpose," I responded.

He was silent for a bit.

When Ron first approached me a couple of days ago for company, I had found it odd, now it was almost normal.

"Why are you making her an outfit," he asked.

"So that she can do her best, no matter what the situation she is in," I said.

I looked up from my project, when Ron didn't respond.

It took me by surprise to see Ron silently reading.

"Finishing homework?" I asked.

He shook his head, "studying for the OWLs," he replied.

"How diligent," I responded.

He looked up at me with a serious expression, "aren't you worried at all?" he asked.

Was I worried? If I failed or passed, would it make a difference? How long going was I going be in the wizarding world?

"Of course you're not worried, you are just as intelligent as Hermione!" he responded for me.

I tried to smile reassuringly but failed.

"To be honest, I am a bit worried for any practical tests," I confessed.

While it writing tests came easily to me, after all it was all memorization, doing magic in real life was another issue.

Although Eriol has spent many hours teaching me one-on-one magic, I still felt behind.

I looked at the battle costume I was making for Sakura.

Was this where my concentration should be right now? I asked myself.

I knew the answer was no, but sewing has always been my safe haven whenever I was down or stressed.

"Maybe I can help? And in return you can tutor me," he suggested.

Ron eyes were almost popping out of his head with excitement.

"Why not!" I responded enthusiastically.

He grinned and closed his book.

…

"What happened here?" asked Hermione, her voice rising.

The commons room was a disaster.

I wanted to answer, but I was having trouble catching my breath.

"You look like a mess," Syaoran commented.

I couldn't tell who he was directing that at.

Ron ignored the two altogether as he tried to shack the feathers out of his hair.

"Ronald!" cried Hermione, losing all patience.

"We were studying," he responded.

"What were you studying for that could make this amount of mess?" she asked.

"We were studying in general, Hermione, we are preparing for the OWLs, unlike some people," he responded with an accusing tone.

Hermione opened her mouth, but did not respond.

"It is true, we were practicing. Please do not place the blame on Ron, it is my fault everything is a mess," I said.

Hermione just looked at me.

"We were practicing smashing and repairing," I continued when she didn't answer.

"Well, it's time to perfect your repairing skills," she said.

"I will, I am so sorry for this mess," I said with a bow.

"Don't worry about it," she said, beginning to fix up one-side of the room.

It didn't take too long to fix up the common's room.

I was glad that no other students had come in.

"Are you really studying?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Tomoyo is tutoring me and I am helping her with the practical aspect," he replied.

"Tomoyo is tutoring you," she repeated.

"Eriol is currently pre-occupied training with Sakura," I responded for Ron.

Hermione didn't look happy, but she accepted my reason.

"You could have asked me," said Syaoran.

"I didn't want to bother you," I responded truthfully.

I could have gone to Syaoran, Hermione or even Alice, but it didn't feel right. Hermione and Syaoran were always deep in discussion in which I had no place in and Alice was with Harry day and night. While Ron wasn't my first choice, he was the best choice. I never felt the pressure to succeed with no mistakes like I would if I were taught by someone else. He had a different but simple approach to magic that I could understand. He never gave disapproving looks when I failed and praised me when I succeeded.

"Ron has been a very helpful," I commented.

Ron grinned ear to ear, "hear that, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you're inflating his ego," she cried.

…

It was strange how days started to blend together with this odd routine.

It was satisfying that, not only I, but everyone was seeing results.

However it was almost lonely, I barely got the chance to see anyone.

Sakura and Eriol would disappear for hours on end whenever they went to train and when they returned they were too busy with school work or more theoretical training to socialize.

Hermione and Syaoran were down right suspicious with their large blue sheets of paper. It was blatantly obvious that there were scheming some master plan, but as they were both serious individuals I was not concerned enough to ask.

Harry and Alice on the other hand, were non-existent. If they did grace us with their presence it was short and passing as they left to their rooms.

"How is it possible to have this much work?" groaned Ron.

"It is the fifth year," I responded.

"We have done nothing but homework for the last couple of weeks!" he cried.

"It will be worth it," I replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"If you say so," he said opening the text-book.

I smiled and continued working on my latest project.

"Another outfit for Sakura?" he asked, half an hour later.

"No, this is for Syaoran," I replied.

"Why Syaoran?" asked Ron, closing his book.

I could tell he needed a break.

"Well, if anything does happen, he will follow Sakura," I explained.

"Those two are inseparable aren't they?" he asked.

"They have been partners together for many years now," I explained.

"Do you believe something is going to happen?" he asked.

"I am not sure," I replied honestly.

…

**Elizabeth **

The blue fox jumped into my lap, I replied by gently stoked his head.

"What are we going to do about you?" I asked him.

"He needs to be returned to his rightful owner," said Allen.

"He doesn't want to go back to her yet," said Evan.

"Maybe I should talk to Eriol," suggest Matthew.

Allen scoffed, "I don't know if I trust him yet."

"He is rather young," commented Emma.

"That's not what I mean," said Allen, "he is the incarnation of the man that ruined our lives."

The room was silent.

"Eriol is Eriol," I said, "Although he may have his memories he is still his own person. While Eriol maybe still young, he has been doing his best to make things right."

"We shouldn't be so harsh on him," added Matthew.

Allen crossed his arms and looked away.

Evan walked over to where I was sitting and put his hand out to the blue fox.

The blue fox growled and Evan pulled his hand away.

Evan smiled, "he really doesn't like anyone else."

The fox moved closer to me in response.

"Should we inform Sakura?" I asked.

The blue fox tensed at my words.

"Maybe not," I said answering my own question.


End file.
